MLP: Season 2-Storm Rising
by DireNightFury
Summary: It's a little more than a year since Night Storm returned to Equestria, and his life hasn't been better. He's got everything he's ever wanted: Family, friends, love, it's all been good. But it's cut short when an old enemy of his father returns, and Night, along with his friends, is going to have to stop him in time.
1. Prologue

_**Welcome to Season 2 of my MLP series. And for those of you who haven't read Season 1, READ IT, please. Some things will make sense if you do. Anyway, let's begin… **_

Prologue

**Over 1000 years ago**

A pony was approaching a ruined wasteland known to Ponies as the Desolate Zone. Nothing could survive for long out here, so why was this pony approaching this place? He had a purpose here. The pony was as black as a dark cave with a similar colored mane and dark gray eyes landed, his large black wings slightly agitated by the dryness in the air. Then, he waited, until he sensed a presence behind him. Turning around, he saw what he was looking for, the only thing that would have a chance of living in this desolate wasteland. The creature was a mismatch of all kinds of species, known to ponies as a Draconequus. "Midnight Eclipse. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" the Draconequus asked, his curiosity showing in his voice.

"I have a message for you, Discord," Midnight responded.

"Oh. And what would the _King of Equestria_ want with an outcast like me?" Discord wondered, trying to goad a reaction out of Midnight, but he wouldn't get the one he wanted.

"I've noticed your recent… visits… to Equestria, and ponies have told me what you've been doing," Midnight started.

"Harmless pranks. I assure you," Discord interrupted.

"Really?" Midnight started, not buying it. "What do you call the draining of the entire Manehatten marsh zone? A harmless prank? Even when the ponies need it to survive? Or, maybe you think the collapse of a mining tunnel with a dozen ponies still inside is just a practical joke?"

"Okay, maybe I've gone a bit too far. But it's not my fault your kind doesn't know how to laugh," Discord responded.

"Doesn't matter anymore, as you will no longer set foot in Equestria," Midnight proclaimed. Discord looked at the alicorn in surprise before turning into laughter.

"How are you going to stop me? Your little 'pillar' friends are gone, and our powers are evenly matched. So please, enlighten me on how you are going to keep me out of Equestria?" Discord asked amused. Midnight merely smiled.

"Oh, I'm not keeping you out of Equestria. I'm keeping _in_ the Desolate Zone," Midnight explained. Discord looked at Midnight with a glare then snapped his fingers. He disappeared for a moment then reappeared back at his previous position.

"HOW?!" Discord demanded.

"It was quite simple really. I used my dark magic to seal you here. You won't be able to leave this place," Midnight explained.

"You dare to confine the Lord of Chaos?!" Discord shouted.

"Yes, I do. You're too out of control. Maybe a few hundred years in here will teach you a few things," Midnight proclaimed with a smile. "Oh, and Discord. Stay away from my daughters," he warned.

"Celestia came to me, we both know that. But it's not like I have a choice in the matter. Oh, and Midnight, I heard your wife's pregnant again. Maybe you'll get that male heir you wanted," Discord taunted.

"I'll love the filly anyway. See you in a few hundred years," Midnight said. He then teleported back to his kingdom, leaving Discord to his new home.

_**Will have the first chapter posted tomorrow, until then, hoped you enjoyed**_


	2. Return of Harmony

Return of Harmony

**Present-day**

In the small town of Ponyville, the son of Midnight Eclipse was sleeping soundly. He was as black as his father, but with a few striking differences: he had a blue streak in his mane and his eyes were a lightning blue. His name was Night Storm, and it's been a little more than a year since he returned to Equestria after living for sixteen years in a somewhat self-imposed exile. He was suddenly awakened by his marefriend Twilight Sparkle. "Night! Wake up! Something crazy is going on!" Twilight told him. Night quickly hopped out of bed and followed Twilight and Spike outside. Once there, he saw what she meant, cotton candy clouds were pouring out chocolate milk over Sweet Apple Acres, his friend Applejack's farm. As they arrived, the corn was turning into popcorn, the apples had grown so large that they were pulling down their trees, and the animals had some weird mutation in their legs that made them really long.

"Would someone please explain what in Tartarus is going on?" Night asked the rest of his friends, who were already there.

"All I know is that Ponyville isn't the only place affected by all of this. It seems to be happening all over Equestria," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Well, that's something," Night stated. Twilight then opened the book she brought with her.

"Don't worry everyone. I've learned a new spell that'll fix everything," Twilight told everypony. She cast the spell, but nothing happened. "My fail-safe spell… failed. What do we do?" Twilight wondered.

"Give up?" Spike offered. Twilight and Night glared at him.

"Spike, Twilight and Night will come up with something," Rarity said reassuringly as she gave her umbrella to Twilight.

"Yeah we will," confirmed Night. He then turned towards Twilight and asked, "Plan B?"

"Plan B," Twilight answered. "Can you and Rainbow coral the clouds in one place?" Night nodded and he and Rainbow got to work, forcing all the cotton candy clouds into one large clump. Applejack then threw her lasso at the clouds and pulled them down.

"Hey, what happened?" Pinkie asked, her mouth filled with chocolate milk. Twilight then whispered something to Fluttershy.

"Oh dear. I hope none of the animals see these delicious chocolate-filled cotton candy clouds. I'd hate to have to share them," Fluttershy said.

"You and me both, sister," Pinkie said. All the animals were suddenly all over the corralled up clouds throwing Pinkie out of the way. "Hey!" she protested.

"And when y'all are done with that, feel free to have some popcorn for dessert," Applejack called out.

"And that's why you don't give up Spike. There is always a solution if you're willing to look for it," Night told him. Spike then let out a plume of fire and a scroll appeared. Twilight opened it and began reading.

"Come on everypony, Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately," Twilight explained.

**Canterlot Castle**

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the group to get to Canterlot and Celestia was waiting for them. "Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could! Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working? Is there—" Twilight asked before being interrupted.

"Follow me," Celestia said and the group followed her to a room Night hadn't seen before. "I've called you here for a matter of great importance. It seems an old foe of mine, someone I thought I had defeated long ago, has returned. His name… is Discord. Discord is the physical embodiment of chaos and disharmony. Before Luna and I stood up to him, my father tried to seal him away. But shortly after his death, he was able to break out and returned to terrorize Equestria. So when we discovered the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone," Celestia explained.

"Alright Princess!" Rainbow commented.

"I thought the spell would contain him forever, but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, the spell has been broken," Celestia finished.

"What do you mean by, 'no longer connected?'" Night asked.

"You seven now wield the Elements. As a result, the magic has started to fade just enough for Discord to free himself. Now, I need you all to wield the Elements again and stop Discord before he makes Equestria his personal playground," Celestia explained.

"Princess Celestia, you can count on—" Twilight started.

"Hold it! Eternal chaos comes with chocolate rain, you guys. Chocolate rain!" Pinkie pointed out.

"Seriously?" Night asked, not amused at the moment. Celestia then unlocks the doors where the Elements were. Inside was a chest with the Elements inside. But when Celestia opened it, it was empty.

"Oh, well. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a giant swizzle straw," Pinkie said while the rest of the group were in shock. Though Night used his magic to make sure Pinkie stayed in the room.

"The Elements! They're gone!" Twilight said in shock.

"That chamber is protected by a powerful spell that only I can break! This doesn't make sense!" Celestia questioned. That's when the group heard a burst of unknown laughter.

"Make sense? Oh, what fun is there in making sense?" a voice asked.

"Discord, I presume?" Night asked.

"Wow, somepony is using their brain. What a novel concept," Discord mocked.

"Show yourself!" Celestia demanded.

"Did you miss me, Celestia?" Discord asked. That's when the Discord in the stained glass window came to life. "I missed you. It's quite lonely being encased in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you, because _I don't turn ponies into stone_," Discord said as he tapped the stained glass Fluttershy in another window.

"Enough! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?" Celestia demanded.

"Oh, I just borrowed them for a teensy little while," Discord said. He snapped his fingers and the Element's disappeared from their window.

"You'll never get away with this, Discord!" Celestia threatened.

"Oh, I'd forgotten how grim you'd gotten since we first met. It's so _boring_," Discord mused.

"Hey! No pony insults the Princess!" Rainbow shouted. She then flew right at the window and Discord's picture teleported and Rainbow hit the window but not breaking it somehow. Discord then returned.

"Oh, you must be Rainbow Dash: famed for her loyalty, the Element of Harmony you represent" Discord stated.

"That's right! I'll _always_ be loyal to the Princess!" Rainbow told him. Discord then teleported again.

"We'll see about that," Discord said.

"I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window," Rarity said.

"The beautiful Rarity: representing the element of generosity, if I'm not mistaken?" Discord said, appearing in a window closer to Rarity.

"So you know who we are, big deal," Applejack stated.

"Oh, I know much more than that, honest Applejack," Discord said as he made his form bigger.

"You seem to know our strengths too," Twilight pointed out.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle, and yours is the most powerful and elusive element, magic. Fluttershy's is kindness and Pinkie Pie's is a personal favorite of mine: laughter," Discord said before disappearing again. He then reappeared where he got a good look at Night. "And then there is you, Prince Night Storm, representing the Element of Bravery. Out of all the Element wielders you alone have caught my interest," Discord stated.

"Really, may I ask why?" Night questioned.

"You are the son of my biggest adversary of course. Why wouldn't I take an interest in you? Especially with those powers of yours," Discord stated.

"Stop stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?" Celestia demanded.

"Oh, you are so _boring_, Celestia. Fine, I'll tell you, my way," Discord answered "To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of this change of events. Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began."

"What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and endin' back where we started?" Applejack asked. Night started to think about it, "'_Twists and turns are my master plan,_' _probably has something to do with not making it easy for them_. '_Then find the Elements back where you began,_' _what could that mean_?"

"That's it! I bet Discord hid the Elements in the palace labyrinth!" Twilight shouted.

"Then good luck. Equestria is in your hooves," Celestia says.

"No pressure," Night commented. As the group approached the labyrinth, Night got a feeling that someone was watching them, probably Discord. Still, something wasn't sitting right with Night, and he needed to find out.

"W-We have to go in there?" Fluttershy asked as they arrived at the entrance.

"Nope! Dopey Discord forgot about these babies!" Rainbow said, referring to her wings. "I'll just do a quick flyover and we'll have the Elements in no time." Before she got far, Rainbow's wings disappeared, followed by Fluttershy's wings, then Twilight and Rarity's horns. Night then felt his own wings and horn disappear, but that wasn't the worst part. His body felt different, not physically, but mentally. He tried to summon lightning, but nothing happened. Discord somehow severed his connection. Discord then appeared laughing at them.

"You–You should see the looks on your faces. Priceless!" he stated as he burst into another fit of laughing.

"Give us our wings and horns back!" Twilight demanded.

"And my powers!" Night added.

"Oh, you'll get them back in good time. I simply took them to ensure there's no cheating. You see, _this_ is the first rule of our game: no flying, and no magic," Discord explained.

"The _first_ rule?" Rainbow questioned.

"The second rule is everypony has to play or the game is over, and I win. Good luck, everypony!" Discord finished, laughing as he teleported away.

"I'm starting to see why my father banished him," Night commented.

"At least we have each other!" Twilight pointed out.

"Yeah! Like Twilight said, there's nothing we can't overcome if we all stick together!" Rainbow added.

"Then let's do this!" Twilight said.

"Together!" The group said in sync. That's when the labyrinth forced walls out of the ground, separating the group.

"Stay calm everypony! Head to the middle as fast as you can, and we'll regroup there!" Twilight called out.

"Moving out!" Rainbow shouted.

"See you in the center," Rarity responded.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack hollered.

"See you guys there!" Pinkie called out.

"On my way! And Twilight, be careful, I'd hate to expand your tab to me!" Night called out.

"Hilarious!" Twilight shouted sarcastically. Night then started moving, and the maze seemed to be doing everything possible to make things difficult for him. Long passageways that were dead ends, sections disappearing and reappearing later, this had to be Discord's work. He was leading Night somewhere, and he didn't like it. He rounded a corner and saw something whiz past him. Looking, he saw a sword and shield, leaving a trail of lightning. Night looked at his flank were the sword and shield sat with two lightning bolts forming a 'V' shape sat. That could be the Element, but that uneasy feeling returned. He followed the objects carefully, checking his surroundings for traps or ambushes. He then found himself in an opening in the maze.

"Alright Discord, what's your game?" Night called out.

"I don't know what you're referring to," Discord said as the objects disappeared and Discord appeared in their place. "I'm simply watching the show unfold."

"Yeah, something tells me that isn't how you roll," Night stated.

"Really? You know, you're right on one thing: I do have a plan for all this," Discord admitted.

"But you're too smart to just spill all the beans. That wouldn't be fun at all," Night pointed out.

"Two things right, congratulations!" Discord shouted, spawning in a mini party before it all disappeared. "Now, in all seriousness, I wish to show you something." Discord then opened a vortex and Night, out of curiosity, looked inside. Night's eyes widened as he saw Earth, but during his time on it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Night asked angrily.

"It's like I said, you interest me. It took a bit but I was able to look into your life on that planet. And I must say, I noticed a pattern with you," Discord told him.

"What pattern?" Night asked.

"That when things got too hard for you, you run away from it. You were always fast, so it made it easier for you to run away from all your problems. Even when your mother died you ran away. Back to here. It must be so humiliating: the wielder of the Element of Bravery is a complete and utter coward. So why don't you run away from this problem? This is clearly out of your league," Discord said.

"Get out of my head!" Night shouted and tried to attack Discord but he teleported behind him.

"What's wrong? I'm just telling the truth, or maybe you don't want your little love interest Twilight Sparkle to see just how cowardly you really are," Discord responded.

"You leave her out of this!" Night screamed, trying to attack Discord again.

"Maybe it's time you accepted the truth for yourself. That you really are a coward," Discord said, some weird spiral appearing in his eyes.

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight wished she knew what was happening. Applejack seemed to be lying, Pinkie Pie wasn't smiling at all, Rarity was acting greedy and carrying a huge boulder thinking it was a diamond, and Fluttershy was being cruel to everypony. "_What was going on_?" Twilight wondered. A part of the maze suddenly opened up and Twilight saw Night. "Night! Thank goodness, this maze seems to be driving everypony crazy" Twilight called out to him. Night, for some reason, didn't respond. Twilight tapped him on the shoulder and he leaped into the air.

"T-Twilight? Don't scare me like that," Night muttered.

"Night? What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Nothinghappenedabsolutlynothingcanwegohomenow?" Night asked in a rush. Fluttershy then hit Night and he jumped again before hiding behind Twilight.

"_Now Night is scared of everything. What happened to him_?" Twilight's mind questioned. They continued moving through the maze with Night sticking close to Twilight with his head down. "Don't worry. Once we find Rainbow Dash we can fix all of this," Twilight told him. Night muttered something Twilight didn't catch, but before she could ask about it, Applejack started talking.

"Well, looky there. Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandonin' us," she said.

"Now I know that's a lie," Twilight responded. But when she looked up, she saw a Rainbow doing the exact thing Applejack said she was doing. "How can that be?" Twilight asked nopony. The labyrinth suddenly collapsed around them and Discord was there.

"Well, well, well. _Some_pony broke the "no wings; no magic" rule," Discord said. He snapped his fingers and the wings and horns returned. "Game's over, my little ponies. You _didn't_ find your precious elements. Looks like we might be due for a big old storm of chaos," Discord finished as he started laughing hysterically.

_**That's Part 1 done, now on to—**_

_**Discord: Oh no you don't.**_

_**What the?**_

_**Discord: You don't get to end everything off there. Think of the readers. They don't want to wait for you to get off your lazy butt and finish this.**_

_**How are you even here?**_

_**Discord: I'm the Lord of Chaos, what did you think was going to happen? Now finish the story! In this chapter!**_

_**Alright, alright. Don't be a back seat writer.**_

"And what are you laughing at!?" Pinkie demanded.

"Oh, you ponies are just the most fun I've had in eons," Discord explained.

"Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink...ie Pie!" Pinkie yelled, but Discord wasn't taking her seriously.

"Oh, yeah? Well ha, ha," Fluttershy said. She and Pinkie went back and forth while Rarity started attacking Applejack after she said something about "splitting her 'diamond.'"

"Girls, why are you all acting like this? We need to stick together," Twilight protested. She then heard Discord laughing and saw him on a couch eating popcorn.

"It's just too entertaining," he said between bites.

"Stop it, Discord. You're not playing fair," Twilight told him.

"_I'm_ not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello?" Discord stated.

"How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, wait, did you...?" Discord started and he started laughing. "How funny! You thought the Elements were _in_ the labyrinth?" There was a flash of light and Twilight found herself back when Discord gave his riddle. "_Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began_." She was then brought back to where she was. "I never said they were in the labyrinth," Discord explained. Twilight was really confused as Discord continued. "Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle. Maybe the magic of friendship can help you," he mocked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak." Discord then teleported and cotton candy clouds appeared and poured chocolate milk.

"Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!" Pinkie shouted.

"Think, Twilight, think! '_Find the Elements back where you began_.' Back where you began," Twilight thought out loud. Her friends started arguing again and she felt Night tap her on the shoulder.

"H-Hey Twilight? D-Do you t-think there's a chance we could go home?" Night asked with clear fear in his voice. Before Twilight could answer, something clicked in her mind.

"Home! Night you're a genius," Twilight told him.

"I-I am?" Night questioned.

"Yes! The Elements must be in Ponyville! Come on everypony! I've got a book that will lead us right to the elements!" Twilight called out. As she was walking with the girls falling behind and Night right beside her, a stampede of the long-legged bunnies ran over her.

"Are you okay?" Night asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Night," Twilight answered. Everything suddenly got dark.

"Wow, I can see so much better now," Applejack said sarcastically. Twilight then heard a few things hit each other. "I meant to do that." Twilight tried to stand up but she slipped and fell. The light returned and Twilight saw why.

"Discord's turned are dirt roads into soap," Twilight realized. Discord then came skating in.

"Beautiful, isn't it? This is the new and improved Ponyville, and these are only my first of changes," Discord stated, referring to Ponyville, which was completely chaotic.

"This may look like fun, but it's not," Pinkie said as she skated past Twilight. Twilight groaned as Discord picked her up.

"Picture it: the chaos capital of the world," Discord told her as it instantly became dark again.

"I can't picture anything. It's too dark," Twilight remarked. Discord responded by dropping her.

"Well, wait a few minutes and you'll see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not," Discord said as he disappeared.

"Ponyville, the chaos capital of the world? Not if I have anything to say about it," Twilight said.

"Don't worry, you won't," Fluttershy's voice said as she went past her. As the group reached the Golden Oak Library the sun came back up.

"Okay, we're here. Everyone please, please, please just go inside, _please_?" Twilight begged. Night wasted no time and sprinted inside.

"I absolutely refuse," Applejack said as she walked in.

"With pleasure," Fluttershy said as she stopped on one of the bushes near the entrance.

"I hate libraries!" Pinkie proclaimed as she went inside. Twilight noticed Rarity was struggling to move her boulder and she tried to get her inside.

"Forget it, Twilight. I know what you're up to. The second I go in, you'll have your little minion Spike come and take Tom!" Rarity protested.

"'Tom?'" Twilight asked.

"Well it's not going to work," Rarity said, and now Twilight noticed that Rarity and the rest of her friends were grayer.

"You're not going in without him, are you?" Twilight asked. Rarity shook her head and Twilight picked up the boulder and plowed it through the wall.

"Careful, Twilight! You'll ruin his beautiful finish," Rarity told her, referring to her boulder.

"Oh for the love of…" Twilight started as Spike ran up to her.

"Twilight, what's going on? Why does everybody look so… gray? Spike asked.

"Don't ask. I need you to help me find something," Twilight responded.

"Hey, Twilight, what's soaking wet and clueless?" Fluttershy asked.

"Fluttershy, I've had just about enough—" Twilight started when a bucket of cold water was poured on her.

"Your face!" Fluttershy answered as she slammed the bucket on Twilight's head.

"What's happened to everypony?" Spike asked worriedly.

"I guess you just bring out the worst in us, Spike," Applejack stated.

"No time to explain. We've got to find the reference guide to the Elements of Harmony before _somepony_ does something she'll _regret_!" Twilight said, mainly referring to everypony but Night, who was hiding somewhere.

"The Elements of Harmony? Oh, I know exactly where that book is. Found it!" Spike said as he held it out. Fluttershy through a scroll at him and grabbed the book.

"Fluttershy, you'd better give me that book!" Twilight demanded, unable to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Keep away" Fluttershy sang as she threw the book to Applejack. The book then kept trading hooves and a full out brawl started. Twilight then saw the book by Night, who must have come out of hiding and was looking like he regretted that decision.

"Night, grab the book!" Twilight called out. Big mistake, as now Fluttershy was charging right at him and Night panicked. Lightning started going everywhere, electrocuting Fluttershy and forcing the others to take cover. Twilight, however, braved the storm and touched Night on the shoulder. He calmed down and the lightning stopped. Seizing her opportunity, Twilight grabbed the book as Spike stood guard. Twilight opened the book and was in shock. "The Elements! They were here all along!" she said with excitement.

"This is great! Now you guys can defeat Discord and put everything back to normal!" Spike continued. Twilight looked at her friends and saw their expressions.

"You don't even care, do you?" Twilight asked.

"No!" everypony but Night responded.

"I care, but I-I-I don't think they will work," Night stated.

"Well, I'm glad _somepony_ thinks this is important," Twilight stated. Twilight then gave the ponies their necklaces and put her tiara and Night's crown on. "Let's go!"

"But Twilight, aren't you missing somepony?" Spike asked.

"Nope. We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder, the brute, and Night. That just about covers it," Twilight answered.

"But what about Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked.

"Congratulations, Spike, you're the new Rainbow Dash. Now let's go!" Twilight shouted as she put Rainbow's necklace on Spike.

"Me? B-b-but what if she finds out I've been impersonating her? That won't end well," Spike realized.

"Too bad, you're Rainbow Dash. Now let's go defeat Discord so I don't ever have to talk to you girls again!" Twilight shouted. Everypony but Rarity shouted in excitement as they followed Twilight out while Night was sticking close to her. Twilight turned and noticed Rarity was trying to drag 'Tom' with her. "Move!" Twilight shouted at her. Twilight then used her magic and sent 'Tom' out the window.

"Well, well, well, I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. How terrifying!" Discord mocked.

"Discord! I've figured out your lame riddle. You're in for it now!" Twilight threatened.

"I certainly am. You've _clearly_ out-dueled me, and now it's time to meet my fate. I'm prepared to be defeated now, ladies. Fire when ready," Discord said, not taking them seriously and putting a target on himself.

"Formation, now!" Twilight shouted. Night complied, but the others groaned. "'Rainbow Dash', get over here!" Twilight activated the Elements and they seemed to work, but suddenly stopped. "What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Mine's workin'. There must be somethin' wrong with _yours_," Applejack blamed.

"I HATE the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie shouted.

"Garbage…" Fluttershy muttered as she threw her Element. Rarity immediately pounced on it and ran off.

"Sorry, Twilight. I guess I'd better get back upstairs and clean up the library. Good luck with all this—" Spike started as Fluttershy tripped him.

"Oops, sorry, Rainbow _Crash_," Fluttershy mocked.

"Bravo, ponies, bravo! Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. Discord rules, Celestia drools," Discord stated as he clapped. Twilight growled at him as he skated away.

"It's your fault it didn't work," Pinkie shouted after him.

"Who are you talking to?" Twilight asked her.

"Any of you! ALL OF YOU! I'm outta here!" Pinkie declared as she left.

"I better go, too. I've got new better friends waiting for me at the farm," Applejack stated as she left too and Rarity started dragging her boulder away.

"Yeah! I'm sick of you losers," Fluttershy stated.

"FINE! Leave! See if I care! I don't need you guys either! With friends like you, who needs… enemies…?" Twilight realized. She looked and noticed Night was still standing by her. "Why don't you leave Night?" Twilight asked, the emotion gone from her voice.

"I-I don't know what I'd do without you," Night stammered. Twilight shrugged and started walking around, her head to the ground. She felt something poor down on her, but she didn't care. Twilight then heard Discord laughing.

"Oh, my stomach! Twilight, Night, you've got to see what I just did," Discord's voice said, Twilight couldn't see him as her eyes were closed and she was looking at the ground. Discord started laughing again. "It's priceless!" he wheezed. "Come now, Twilight Sparkle. You've got to get into the spirit of things! After all, this is your new home" Discord stated, Twilight finally opening her eyes. She looked around and said two words.

"Not anymore." Twilight then headed to the library and to her room.

"Night, Spike, pack your things. Don't ask where we're going, 'cause I don't know yet. Just not here," Twilight told them, throwing her Element in the trash.

"Can't...move. The princess...has been sending these...since I came back upstairs," Spike said and Twilight noticed the large pile of scrolls as Spike belched out another one. "Make it stop!" he pleaded. Twilight grabbed one with her magic and started reading and realized what she had.

"These are all the letters I've written to the princess since I've lived in Ponyville. But why would she send them back?" Twilight wondered. As she read, all these memories slowly started coming back. That's when it all clicked together. "Spike! Night! It's all so clear! Can't you see? Discord's trying to distract us from what's important. He knows how powerful our friendships are, and he's trying to keep us from seeing it. Do you remember what I said the first day we arrived in Ponyville? I told you that the future of Equestria didn't rest on me making friends. But the opposite is true! The friendships I've made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon. And now they need to save it from Discord! Starting with getting you, Night, back to normal," Twilight said excitedly. Night looked at her skeptically as Spike groaned.

"W-What do you mean?" Night asked worriedly. Twilight responded by kissing Night on the lips and performing a memory spell. Night's usual coloring returned and he shook his head.

**Night's POV**

Night opened his eyes and found himself in the Golden Oak Library and Twilight in front of him smiling. "Twilight? What just…" Night wondered when he remembered. "Discord," he said scornfully. Twilight then wrapped her hooves around him.

"Thank goodness you're back," Twilight said. "Now to get everypony else back."

"Twilight, wait. Look, about how I was acting earlier…" Night started.

"Don't apologize Night, that wasn't you," Twilight stated.

"Yes, it was. While I was in the labyrinth, Discord reminded me of just how much of a coward I am. And since I arrived here, I've thought that if I put on this brave face, then maybe I could just be that way. I'm sorry I never told you sooner, I thought that you wouldn't love a coward," Night finished.

"You're wrong," Twilight responded. Night looked at her surprised. "You think I fell in love with you just because you were brave? No, I fell for you because I saw the real you, behind that courageous persona. And you are brave, it just took some confidence for you to show that you stupid colt," Twilight finished.

"So, you're not mad?" Night asked.

"Why would I be mad? I'm just glad you finally admitted what was going on in that thick skull of yours," Twilight answered. She then kissed Night again and he kissed back, till Spike ruined the moment by shooting a plume of fire at them by mistake.

"Sorry, but can you two save it till after you beat Discord?" Spike wondered.

"You're right Spike," Twilight said as she levitated her Element out of the trash. "Now, let's get our friends back." Night nodded and the two headed to Sweet Apple Acres. "Applejack, I'm here to fight for our friendship," Twilight told her.

"Oh, _now_ you want to fight. Where were you when I was battlin' Discord?" Applejack asked as she fought an imaginary foe. Twilight and Night both tackled her to the ground.

"Snap out of it. This isn't you! You're _not_ a liar," Twilight told her as she performed the memory spell on Applejack. Her orange coloring returned and she shook her head.

"Wh-what happened? Twilight! Night! I saw a vision of us feudin' and fightin'. I couldn't face the truth, so I started tellin' lies. Can you ever forgive me?" Applejack asked.

"Would we be here if we didn't?" Night asked. Applejack smiled and the three headed to Fluttershy's. It took a bit, but after some fighting and a blast of lightning, they were able to restrain Fluttershy and restore her memory.

"Oh no! Twilight, Night, Applejack, I just had the worst dream!" Fluttershy told them. Rarity was easy to get, just approach 'Tom' and use the memory spell and boom. Rarity was back to normal as well.

"Let us never speak of this again," Rarity said after she pushed the boulder out of her house. Night shared a look with Applejack and Twilight glared at the two. A little while later, they had Pinkie in a cart laughing hysterically at what happened to her. The group approached Rainbow's house and Night and Fluttershy flew up to restore her memory but found the home empty.

"She's not here!" Night called out.

"Without Rainbow Dash, we can't use the Elements," Twilight stated.

"She could be anywhere by now! We're never gonna find her," Applejack worried.

"Yeah, we will, 'cause she's right there!" Pinkie told the group, pointing at a small cloud that Rainbow was napping on.

"How did we miss that?" Night wondered to himself.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called out.

"Hey, guys!" Rainbow responded.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Twilight told her.

"That's nice," Rainbow said.

"Discord's still on the loose! We need you to help us defeat him with your element, Loyalty!" Twilight explained.

"Pfft. Loyalty, schmoyalty! Have you guys seen Ponyville? It's a disaster! I'm staying here in Cloudsdale where everything's awesome," Rainbow replied.

"How in Equestria can she think that tiny patch of clouds is Cloudsdale?" Rarity wondered.

"The same way he got you to think that cheap rock was a bona fide diamond," Applejack responded.

"Need some water for that burn?" Night asked her.

"Both of you, quit it," Twilight told them. "Night, you're up."

"Give me a few moments. I'll try to make this quick," Night told the group and flew up to Rainbow. Night then charged up a Lightning Beam but Rainbow saw him before he could fire and flew off as fast as she could with the cloud. Night Lightning Traveled and managed to get under the cloud Rainbow was dragging along. Night fired, destroying the cloud and stunning Rainbow. Night took his chance and grabbed her and used the memory spell. Rainbow's color returned and she stopped resisting. Night set her on the ground as his friends caught up.

"Nice work," Twilight responded. Rainbow then regained consciousness.

"Wh-what happened? How's Ponyville? Where are the Elements?! Did we stop Discord?" Rainbow asked. A group hug then ensued as a trio of buffalo wearing ballerina clothing went by them.

"Well that's a thing," Night said.

"I think it's a little early for a group hug," Twilight continued. The group then headed to Discord, wearing their Elements. Discord was sitting on a throne and holding a cup of chocolate milk.

"Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing," he said.

"Not as wonderful as friendship," Twilight responded. Discord turned to face them and looked uninterested.

"Oh, this again?" Discord questioned as he drank the glass itself and threw the milk behind him, causing an explosion.

That's right. You couldn't break apart our friendship for long," Applejack responded.

"Oh, Applejack. Don't lie to me. I'm the one who made you a liar," Discord said as he pulled the Elements and their wielders, minus Night and Twilight, and held them in place in front of him. "Will you ever learn?" Night looked at Twilight and she nodded. The two teleporting into the center of their friend circle and putting up a shield. The two brought them to the ground and faced Discord.

"I'll tell you what we've learned, Discord: we've learned that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for!" Twilight told him.

"Ugh, gag. Fine, go ahead. Try and use your little Elements. _Friend_ me. Just make it quick. I'm missing some excellent chaos here," Discord told them.

"Alright everypony, let's show them what friendship can do!" Twilight told the group.

"Wait-wait-wait!" Pinkie called out as she had her mouth open over a cotton candy cloud, drinking the chocolate milk. Night wasn't amused, but Pinkie hopped back into a battle stance shortly after. The Elements activated and started working. As the rainbow flew toward Discord, Night could make out his cries of protest as he was turned to stone. When the light cleared, Night took a look around and noticed that everything was back to normal. A crash and Night saw the Discord statue.

"Now that's a mug shot," Night commented, noting Discord's stance.

**Canterlot**

Celestia had all but insisted on a fanfare after Discord's defeat. Night tried to protest, but Celestia wouldn't listen. Night went through with it, but he certainly didn't enjoy it. Afterward, Twilight had pulled him aside. "So, that was an inconvenience," Twilight pointed out.

"Stopped a bad guy, so it wasn't all that bad. Definitely had other plans though," Night responded.

"So, I think we could cut down my tab to you by one," Twilight told him.

"Oh? And what gave you that impression?" Night asked.

"I did bring your memory back," Twilight pointed out.

"No. That doesn't count. You weren't actually saving me, you were just getting my mind back in order," Night responded.

"It does count and you—" Twilight started but Night cut her off with a kiss. "Fine, but I'll get you back, creatively," Twilight told him when they broke apart.

"We'll see," Night responded.

_**Now it's done, happy Discord? Oh wait, you're in stone again. Sucker!**_

_**Discord: Am I?**_

_**Oh, you've got to be fraking me right now.**_

_**Discord: I'm not so easily beaten. And I will return.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to do some pest control. *Pulls out Plot Shotgun and cocks it***_


	3. Lesson Zero

Lesson Zero

**Twilight's POV**

According to Night, Twilight always needs to know everything she was going to do to an almost obsessive point. Right now, she was making a to-do list for today and everything was in place. "Great. Now that we've completed the checklist of things we need to create a checklist, we can make my checklist of the things I have to get done by the end of the day. Ready?" Twilight asked Spike.

"Ready" Spike answered, holding the parchment for the list.

"Item one: create a checklist of the things I have to accomplish by the end of the day," Twilight started. She then heard Spike groan. After a little more than an hour, Twilight was in town taking care of everything. "How are we doing, Spike?" she asked after a while.

"Let's see… We've already dropped off your cape at the cleaners, returned the blackboard you borrowed from Cheerilee, ordered new parchment and quills from the stationery shop…" Spike started.

"Hmm… Seems like we just placed an order for those a few days ago," Twilight realized.

"Can't imagine why we go through so many of them," Spike commented while looking at the long tail of parchment.

"Sounds like we're ahead of schedule. What's next?" Twilight asked.

"Cupcakes!" Spike said excitedly. The two headed to Sugar Cube Corner and Ms. Cake gave Twilight then cupcakes. She opened the box to check and noticed that there was one extra.

"Um, I only ordered fourteen," Twilight told Ms. Cake.

"Oh you did, but we have the boxes for fifteen so I decided to give out an extra," Ms. Cake explained.

"Oh, that was very thoughtful of you. It's just some of the icing from the extra cupcake is getting all over the one next to it. See?" Twilight stated and showed Ms. Cake, who looked confused, which prompted Twilight to continue. "It's just that I'm planning on sharing these at a picnic later and I don't want anypony to feel like somepony else is getting more icing."

"Oh, no… of course not," Ms. Cake responded. Twilight then tried to even out the icing and when she was done, the cupcakes had barely any icing on them.

"Do I want to know why Spike is covered in icing?" a voice behind Twilight asked. Twilight turned and saw Night standing in the entrance. Twilight then looked at Spike and noticed that he indeed was covered in icing. "Looks like we're going to have to add 'give a baby dragon a bath' to our list," Twilight told Spike. Spike then cleaned himself up with his tongue in one massive movement.

"Ok, that was pretty cool," Night commented.

"A little gross though," Twilight added. Spike merely shrugged and the three were thankfully back at the library before noon.

"Looks like that's everything," Spike said.

"Almost everything," Twilight responded.

"Well, the 'Wake up Night if he's still asleep' is done. '_Triple_-check checklist to make sure we didn't miss anything when we double-checked the checklist! Uh… check," Spike said. He then dropped the quill in pain. "I've been holding that quill so long, I've got a claw cramp! Well, good thing we don't have anything to report to Princess Celestia this week… I don't think I could write another word!" Spike then commented.

"We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week?!" Twilight suddenly asked.

"Uh oh," Night muttered.

"Why? Is that bad?" Spike asked.

"_Bad_? _BAD_? Of course it's _bad_! I'm supposed to send Princess Celestia a letter every week, telling her about a lesson I've learned about friendship! Not every other week, not every ten days, every… single… week!" Twilight told him. Now she was freaking out and started to look for her calendar. "Where's my calendar, where's my calendar?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"Where it… always is," Spike said, holding it up. Twilight then used her levitation to bring the calendar over to her, and Spike, who was still holding it, slammed into the stand Twilight was using.

"When did we asked the last one?" Twilight asked as she started looking through the pages.

"Last Tuesday, I think," Night responded.

"And today is… " Twilight started as she got to the page she was looking for.

"Tuesday," Spike responded. Twilight was now in "Panic full-throttle mode", as Night called it, and she sprinted to the window to see the sun almost directly above her.

"If I don't send her a letter by sundown, I'll be… _tardy_!" Twilight panicked.

"What's that now?" Spike asked.

"_Tar-dy_, Spike! Late, I'll be late! Oh, how could I let this happen? I'm usually so organized. I've never been late with an assignment," Twilight said as she fell on her bed and threw the blanket over her.

"Twilight, calm down. Celestia will be fine with a day late assignment. You've got a perfect track record. Besides, I've lost count on how many late assignments I've gotten, and I'm fine," Night told her.

"One, you don't know that! Two, I want to keep that perfect track record! And three, THIS ISN'T EARTH!" Twilight shouted in a panic. Night didn't respond as she continued. "And this is the ruler of Equestria we're talking about. The pony who holds my fate in her hooves! What if she doesn't forgive me? What if instead she starts thinking I'm not taking my studies on friendship seriously? What if she makes me come back to Canterlot and puts me back in school and makes me _prove_ I've been taking them seriously by giving me a test?! What if I don't pass?! What if I fail and she keeps us apart, Night?" Twilight ranted.

"Twilight, please calm down," Night tried to reassure her.

"She's my teacher. Do you know what teachers do to students who don't pass? They send them back a grade! But she won't just send me back a grade. She'll send me back to… _magic kindergarten_," Twilight finished. She could already hear the laughs the fillies would give her. She then felt Night's hoof on her shoulder.

"Twilight, please, calm down. Celestia would never go that far, even in a million years," Night told her.

"You're right. I have no reason to worry. Because I'm going to solve a friend's problem and get that letter to Princess Celestia before sundown!" Twilight proclaimed, she then turned to Night and Spike. "So... got any problems, troubles, conundrums, or any other sort of issues, major or minor, that I, as a _good_ friend, and marefriend, could help you solve?" Twilight asked them. The two thought for a bit and came up with nothing. "Then it looks like I'm going to have to find somepony who does," Twilight declared as she left the library. "You've got this, Twilight. You still have plenty of time to get that letter to Princess Celestia! Has to be somepony who needs the help of a good friend!" Twilight then heard a loud scream for Rarity. Twilight ran over to her boutique and kicked the door open. "Don't worry Rarity! I'm here!"

"Why me-e-e-e-e-ee… WHYYYY?! Why? Why-y?! And of all the worst things that could happen, this is _THE_. _WORST_. _POSSIBLE_. _THING_!" Rarity stated through her sobbing.

"What's happened? Are you alright?" Twilight asked.

"I've lost my diamond-encrusted purple ribbon! I have searched high, and I have searched low. Low and high! High and low! But I can't find it anywhere! Anywhe-e-e-e-ere! How can I possibly finish my latest creation if I can't find it?!" Rarity told her. Twilight saw the opportunity.

"Never fear, Rarity. As your friend, I'll do my best to help you fi—" Twilight started.

"Oh, there it is. Isn't always the last place you look?" Rarity interrupted, finding the ribbon on the floor.

"So… you just lost your ribbon?" Twilight asked.

"Mm-hm!" Rarity answered.

"But now you've found it?"

"Yuh-huh."

"And nothing else is bothering you? Nothing that I, as a good friend, could help you with?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"Hmm… there is one thing;" Rarity answered.

"Yes?" Twilight asked excitedly.

"I think I left my measuring tape under the fabric over there. Could you get that for me?" Rarity asked. Twilight merely sighed.

"Measuring tape? Sure," Twilight said as she levitated the object to Rarity and left.

"Twilight! There you are," Night said as he appeared beside her.

"Oh, hey Night. What's up?" Twilight asked.

"Just making sure everything's going alright," Night told her.

"Well, Rarity didn't have a problem. But I'm sure one of our other friends will need me," Twilight told him. The two then heard smashing and crashing over at Sweet Apple Acres. The two headed over and saw Rainbow smashing apart a shed on Applejack's farm. And Applejack was nowhere to be seen. "Rainbow must be angry with Applejack! She must hate her guts! How wonderful!" Twilight said excitedly.

"You are having some serious issues right now," Night told her. Twilight ignored him and ran over to stop Rainbow.

"Rainbow Dash! Stop!" Twilight called out, using her magic on Rainbow tail to stop her. "Listen, Rainbow. I know you're upset with Applejack, but don't worry. Whatever it is that has come between you two, I'm sure that I, as a good friend, can help you resolve your problems."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, you don't have to hide your feelings from me! I can tell you two must've had a terrible fight," Twilight told her. Twilight then got Rainbow on a bench and teleported a pen, notepad, and spectacles while pulling her mane up. "Now, why don't you tell me all about your issues with Applejack," Twilight started.

"I don't have any issues with Applejack," Rainbow answered.

"You don't? Then why are you destroying her property?" Twilight asked.

"Because she asked me to. Right, Applejack?" Rainbow called out.

"Yes, ma'am," Applejack answered from a ditch nearby. "I wanted to put up a new barn, but this one's gotta come down first," Applejack explained. Twilight then noticed that Night was looking at her with an odd look on his face.

"Alright Night, what's up?" Twilight asked.

"It's… a little embarrassing," Night answered.

"Say it," Twilight told him, a little curious.

"Well, that hairstyle you had when you were 'counseling' Rainbow looked… motherly," Night told her. Twilight quickly realized what Night was thinking and put her mane back to normal, blushing heavily.

"Getting ahead of ourselves are we?" Applejack asked them with amusement in her voice. Rainbow didn't say anything but looked confused.

"Applejack!" Night and Twilight shouted.

"Hehe. Now get back to it, R.D," Applejack said.

"You got it, boss!" Rainbow said and flew high above the old shed.

"I'd take cover if I were you two," Applejack told Night and Twilight. The two jumped into the ditch as Rainbow let loose a loud cry and slammed into the shed, causing a rainbow-colored mushroom explosion.

"Cool! Rainbow nuke!" Night commented. Twilight immediately assumed that was an Earth-joke and sighed as she walked away.

"So… about earlier…" Twilight started.

"Let's… just not discuss it," Night answered. Twilight nodded and the two headed to Fluttershy's.

"I can't believe I wasted all that time. I should have just come here first. Fluttershy always has some fear she's trying to get over. As a good friend, I'll be able to help her," Twilight said confidently. Looking in Fluttershy's backyard, she saw something that shocked her. Fluttershy was standing face to face with a bear. The bear roared at Fluttershy and Fluttershy dove underneath it before coming back and kicking the bear right in its back. Fluttershy then threw the bears foot back at an uncomfortable-looking angle before twisting the bear's neck just short of snapping.

"That. Was. Awesome! Why haven't we seen that before?" Night asked Twilight, who was too stunned to respond.

"How can this be happening? Of all the days she had to stop being such a scaredy-pony, she had to pick today?! What am I going to do?!" Twilight wondered as the two left.

**Ponyville Park: Night's POV**

Things were really getting out of hoof now. Twilight was currently lying down on a bench talking to herself and, in Night's opinion, was starting to go crazy while ignoring Night's attempts to comfort her. "It's fine. It'll all be fine. The day isn't over yet. But it will be over soon!" Twilight said, her normally flat mane sticking out in places now. Twilight then started crying into a nearby puddle. "It'll be all over! My time in Ponyville! My advanced studies! Being with Night! Nono. You're a good student. You can do this. Ooh! But what if I can't? You can! You just have to keep it together. Keep. It. Together!" Twilight told her reflection.

"Twilight, please listen to me. You have to calm down. You can't help anypony like this, much less yourself" Night told her, trying to keep his voice calm. Twilight's freak out and flirting with insanity were starting to drive him crazy.

"I am calm! But I can't find anypony who needs help," Twilight told him. Twilight then looked at something fearfully and Night turned to see three fillies playing jump-rope laughing in squealing in excitement.

"Twilight! Snap out of it!" Night shouted. Twilight then looked at him, her expression clearing a bit. "Look, I think I found a pony who needs help," Night told her as Spike arrived with the box of cupcakes.

"You did?! Who?!" Twilight asked, getting in Night's face.

"It's you," Night answered. Twilight looked at him shocked.

"I am perfectly fine, nothing is going wrong right now!" Twilight shouted at him. Night hoof-palmed mentally but didn't say anything. It was clear the only thing he could do was damage control. Twilight won't listen to him like this.

"Twilight, I'm really worried. I mean this letter thing is really getting to you. Here," Spike told her as he gave her the box. "You've been so anxious all day that you completely forgot about the picnic. Why don't you just relax and go hang out with—" Spike started.

"The picnic!" Twilight said, her expression scaring Night and Spike, as she levitated the box. "I should go see my friends!"

"I'm glad you've come to your senses," Spike said proudly.

"Don't go patting yourself on the back yet Spike. Send a warning to Celestia about what's happening and tell her not to come here till the sun sets if she hasn't received Twilight's letter by then. I'll try to keep Twilight from doing something insane," Night told Spike. Spike nodded and headed back while Night jumped into the air to follow Twilight. When he caught up, Twilight was at the picnic talking to the rest of their friends.

"My letter to Princess Celestia is almost overdue, and I haven't learned anything about friendship!" Twilight told them. Their friends let off a sigh of relief. Night then landed and listened.

"Oh, thank goodness. I thought something really awful had happened," Fluttershy said. Night didn't know what kind of noise Twilight made at that, but it was clearly a noise of shock.

"Something awful _has_ happened! If I don't turn in the letter on time, I'll be tardy! TARDY!" Twilight told them, teleporting after every sentence. Night tried to signal that they shouldn't laugh, but they didn't get the message and started giggling. Twilight didn't respond to that well as she looked mad.

"No offense, sugarcube, but it looks like somepony's gettin' themselves all worked up over nothin'," Applejack told Twilight.

"_Aaand, now we're in trouble_," Night realized.

"This is not nothing. This is everything. I need you guys to help me find somepony with a problem I can fix before sundown! _My whole life depends on it_!" Twilight shouted. Night was still trying to signal his friends, but their focus was on Twilight.

"Oh, Twilight, you're such a crack-up!" Pinkie commented as she started laughing.

"Come on now. Have a seat and stop sweatin' the small stuff," Applejack requested. Twilight, clearly annoyed at this point, ran off and teleported somewhere.

"That, was the single most stupidest thing you all could have possibly done in that scenario," Night pointed out.

"What do you mean by that?" Rainbow asked.

"Can you not see that this whole thing is eating at her? I've been trying to calm her down for hours and it's only gotten worse. You know it's bad if she's not listening to me," Night told them.

"Night, it's great that you care and all, but this is Twilight, you know how she is," Applejack tried to reassure him.

"Why am I even bothering? You all _clearly_ can't see how this is affecting her. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to find Twilight before this gets any worse," Night told them before he flew into the air. His first guess on where she was was the library. He headed over there to find out that Twilight wasn't there. But, thankfully, Spike was.

"Night! It's gotten worse!" Spike told him in a panic.

"Whoa, Spike, calm down," Night told him. Spike took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Twilight's gotten worse. She's decided that if she can't _find_ a friendship problem, she's going to _make_ one!"

"Did you send the letter to Celestia?" Night asked.

"I just finished when you walked in. I was just about to send it," Spike answered.

"Alright, add in what's just happened and send it. I'll stop this before things get too out of control," Night told him.

"On your own?" Spike asked.

"I've got my powers. I can handle this," Night told him and ran out the door. Looking for Twilight, he heard some commotion from the park and headed over there. He couldn't find Twilight, but he did find his friends. While he debated about whether or not to tell them, the commotion, which turned out to be a huge brawl over something, appeared next to them and Twilight was not too far behind it. He landed beside them, hoping for answers. "What's going on?" Night asked.

"I enchanted my Smarty Pants Doll and now everypony's fighting over her," Twilight answered.

"Why would you enchant your doll?" Fluttershy asked concerned.

"Oh, I had to do something! I had nothing to report to Princess Celestia! I thought if I couldn't _find_ a problem, I'd _make_ a problem! The day is almost over!" Twilight answered.

"Not almost!" Applejack pointed out as the sun set over the horizon.

"Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia's voice called out as she appeared over them.

"Whoa nelly," Applejack commented. Celestia then cast the counterspell and the ponies stopped fighting and seemed embarrassed on what they were fighting over. Celestia then landed in front of the group as Twilight bowed as low as her body would let her.

"Night, come with me for a moment," Celestia said before turning to Twilight. "Meet me in the library." The scorn and disappointment were clear as day in her voice. Celestia then entered the air and Night looked at Twilight with a look that he hoped said, "_No matter what happens, we'll be together_" as he took off behind his sister. Flying alongside her, Night didn't trust himself to speak. "Thank you for telling me what was going on. This will make things easier," Celestia told Night as they approached the library. When they enter, Night was going to find Spike, but Celestia insisted that he should be there when Twilight arrived. It didn't take her long, and thankfully Night was able to slip away and stood by Spike where they could hear what was happening.

"I'm so sorry princess," Twilight apologized.

"As you should be," Celestia said scornfully before sighing. "I thought you were better than this Twilight," she told her.

"So, what's going to happen to me?" Twilight asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going to happen to you," Celestia answered.

"But… but… I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline. I'm a bad student! I'm… tardy!" Twilight admitted.

"You are a wonderful student, Twilight. I don't have to get a letter every week to know that," Celestia told her.

"Really?" Twilight asked. Night then heard the door open and Rainbow's voice.

"Wait!" she called out.

"You can't punish her!" Pinkie's voice continued.

"It wasn't her fault!" Applejack's voice admitted.

"I'm listening," Celestia said. Night, finally working up the guts, looked around the corner and saw the whole gang there.

"Please, your Highness. We all saw that Twilight was upset," Fluttershy started.

"But we thought that the thing she was worrying about wasn't _worth_ worrying about," Rainbow admitted.

"So when she ran off all worked up, not a single one of us tried to stop her," Applejack told Celestia, referring to the group.

"As Twilight's good friends, we _should_ have taken her feelings seriously and been there for her!" Rarity admitted.

"Please don't take her away from us just because we were too insensitive to help her," Fluttershy pleaded. Celestia looked at them all thoughtfully.

"Looks like you all learned a pretty valuable lesson today," Celestia told them. The group nodded in response. "Very well. I'll forget Twilight's 'punishment' on one condition. From this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship when, and only when, you happen to discover them." Celestia was about to leave when Twilight ran up to her.

"Princess Celestia, wait! How did you know I was in trouble?" Twilight asked.

"Night and Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you. I commend them for taking your feelings seriously. Now, if you will all excuse me, I must return to Canterlot. I'm expecting some mail," Celestia answered. Night and Spike fully revealed themselves and Twilight smiled. Celestia then took off and teleported.

"Y'all heard the Princess. Spike, take a letter" Applejack said. Spike pulled out a parchment and quill, but before he could begin, Twilight snuggled his check. She then hugged Night and he returned it. Spike then started writing.

**Applejack:** _Dear Princess Celestia_, _We're writin' to you because today we all learned a little somethin' about friendship_.

**Fluttershy:** _We learned that you should take your friends' worries seriously._

**Rainbow:** _Even if you don't think that she has anything to worry about._

**Rarity:** _And that you shouldn't let your worries turn a small problem… _

**Pinkie:** _...into an enormously huge entire-town-in-total-chaos Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem._

**Applejack:** _Signed, your loyal subjects._

**Spike:** _P.S. Obviously Spike and Night did not have to learn a lesson, because they are the best, most awesome friends a pony could ask for. Unlike everypony else, they took things seriously, and—_

Spike was cut off when he saw everypony glaring at him, including Night, who felt like that was adding salt to the wound. "Eheh… uh… yeah… I'll just, um…" Spike said as he crossed out that segment. While the girls laughed, Night just looked at the dragon amused.

"Too far Spike," Night explained. Spike merely snorted.


	4. It's About Time

It's About Time

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight had pretty much been up all night pacing, and she must have been making a lot of noise when Night got her attention. "Twilight, why are up so late?" Night asked sleepily.

"Oh, hey Night. I just can't sleep," Twilight answered.

"It's 3 in the morning. Seriously, what's wrong?" Night asked again.

"It's awful, it's horrible, it's tragic!" Twilight told him.

"I still don't get it," Night said.

"Here," Twilight said as she levitated a calendar to him. "Now do you see what's wrong?"

"No… should I?" Night asked.

"The problem is I just finished planning my schedule for the month, but I forgot to leave time to plan for next month!" Twilight explained.

"And that's bad because…" Night started.

"There's no time in my schedule to put together another schedule! I could move my meeting with the Ponyville Hay Board to the following Tuesday, but then I have to reschedule my lunch with Pinkie Pie, and you know what a nightmare she is with scheduling. This is an absolute disaster. My whole year could be thrown off!" Twilight continued.

"You want some help?" Night asked.

"I would appreciate it," Twilight answered. After about an hour of work, Twilight thought she had a solution. "If I can find a way to read _The Art of Invisibility Spells_ and _Thornhoof's Brief_ _History of Canterlot_ at the same time, that could leave me a half-hour scheduling window!"

"You don't need to overstress yourself Twilight. We can just cancel our date next Thursday and you can do your scheduling then," Night told her. That's when Twilight noticed the wind picking up in her house and the two saw a magic bubble appearing in the center of the room.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked worriedly. After a flash of light, Twilight saw a pony that looked just like her, but she was wearing a black suit that had holes in it, her hair was forced up like a mohawk, she was wearing an eyepatch on her right eye and a bandage on her forehead, she also had a small scar under her left eye. The other Twilight shook her head before she started talking.

"Twilight, you've got to listen to me!" this new Twilight said.

"Who are you? I mean, you're me, but I'm me too. How can there be two me's? It's not scientifically possible. _You_ are not scientifically possible!" Twilight told her.

"Twilight, please! I have a very important message for you from the future!" the other Twilight told her.

"You're from the _future_?!" Twilight asked excitedly.

"That's right, now listen—" Future Twilight started.

"What happened to you? The future must be awful," Twilight said, looking at her future self.

"Please! I don't have much time!" Future Twilight pleaded.

"Is there some sort of epic pony war in the distant future or something?" Twilight asked.

"Actually, I'm from next Tuesday morning, but that's not important right now!" Future Twilight told her.

"I can't believe time travel is really possible! How did you, I mean, _I_ figure it out?" Twilight asked.

"The time spells are in the Canterlot archives. But that's not—" Future Twilight started.

"Really? Where? I've never seen them" Twilight wondered.

"They're in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing. Now, you have to listen to—" Future Twilight started again.

"Is time travel fun, or does it hurt? I have so many questions—" Twilight started, but her future self put her foot in Twilight's mouth.

"I have something extremely important to tell you about the future, and I only have a few seconds, so you've got to listen! Whatever you do, don't—" Future Twilight started but with another flash of magic she was gone.

"What the frak just happened?" Night asked, his confusion clear in his voice.

"I wish I knew. Her clothes, her mane, that scar… Oh, what a mess she is! ...I mean, I am… or I _will_ be…" Twilight said, trying to find the right verb for this scenario, but just missing the mark. A thought then came to Twilight's mind. "She must want me to prevent whatever horrible thing happens in the future!" Twilight realized.

The sun had just risen when Twilight left the house. She had put on a pair of glasses that had big bushy eyebrows, a large nose, and a mustache. As she ran to warn everypony about what was coming, she bumped into Fluttershy, who was having trouble with some party supplies and continued on her way. "Listen, everypony! I've got something really important to say!" Twilight told the crowd, who responded with laughter, probably at what she was wearing She threw the thing off before continuing. "This is no laughing matter! We have a crisis on our hooves! I've just been visited by myself from the future!" The ponies worried looks quickly turned back into giggles and laughter. "This isn't a joke! My future self tried to warn me about a horrible disaster that's going to occur sometime before next Tuesday morning!" Twilight told them.

"What kind of disaster?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know! I got sucked back into the future before I could explain!" Twilight explained.

"_Run for your liiiiiiiife_!" Pinkie shouted, trying to run with balloons wrapped around her stomach.

"What_ever_ should we do, Twilight? How do we stop the disaster if we don't know what it is?" Rarity asked.

"Uh, let me handle it," Night responded. "Let's be honest, I'm one of the strongest ponies here, I can handle anything," he continued confidently.

"What _we'll_ do… is work together to make sure we're safe. Rainbow Dash, you and the other Pegasi spread out over Equestria, and look for any kind of problem that could lead to a disaster, and I mean anything" Twilight ordered.

"You got it!" Rainbow responded.

"Everypony else—" Twilight started when Pinkie came in front of everypony screaming her lungs off.

"Anypony else wanna panic with me? No?" Pinkie asked before continuing her screaming. Twilight saw Night hoofpalm before continuing.

"Everypony else, time to disaster-proof Equestria!" Twilight said. The ponies nodded and got to work. It took hours of work, but eventually, they managed to get everything locked down as far as Twilight could tell. "Done and done," Twilight said, putting the last checks on her long list. "Applejack, what about the Everfree Forest?" she asked.

"The perimeter's clear," Applejack reported.

"And my team gave the all-clear from Fillydelphia to Las Pegasus," Rainbow added.

"Well, we've done everything on the list, but still... Future Twilight looked like she'd been through a horrible ordeal. I just have this nagging feeling we should be looking for something bigger than loose bolts and leaky pipes," Twilight noted. That's when a loud roar was heard and a three-headed dog appeared in the center of town.

"Okay, everypony, follow my lead," Pinkie said before she started screaming. Everypony then started screaming.

"What is that thing?!" Spike asked.

"I think that's Cerberus," Night said.

"What's he doing here then? He's supposed to be guarding the gates of Tartarus. But if he's here, then all the ancient evil creatures that have been imprisoned there could escape and destroy Equestria!" Twilight said.

"_Destroy Equestria_?!" Spike asked fearfully.

"Yeah! Isn't that _great_?!" Twilight asked excitedly, thinking that this is what Future Twilight warned her about.

"No!" Night responded, giving her a weird look.

"Hey Cerberus!" Twilight shouted, getting his attention. "You look like you could use some obedience training! _Magic_ obedience training!" Twilight told him. Cerberus let out a roar and Twilight got her magic ready when Fluttershy started rubbing Cerberus's belly.

"Who's the cute widdle three-headed dog?" Fluttershy said.

"Wow, I knew you were good with animals, but this is amazing!" Twilight commented.

"Aww, he's just a big furry guy who got out of his yard, that's all. Right, Cerberus? Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Fluttershy asked, Cerberus clearly enjoying the attention. Pinkie then ran past Cerberus still screaming and Twilight got her attention.

"Pinkie!" she called out.

"Yes Twilight?" Pinkie asked after she stopped screaming.

"Do you have a ball I can borrow?" Twilight asked.

"I have balls stashed all over Ponyville, in case of ball emergency," Pinkie said as she pulled out a ball from a nearby tree.

"Hey Cerberus! Look what I have!" Twilight called out, hovering the ball over Cerberus' heads. Twilight then started heading toward Tartarus using the ball to lead Cerberus. "I'll be back as soon as I've returned him to the gates of Tartarus. Once he's back at home, there'll be no disaster," Twilight told everypony as she left.

**The Next Morning: Night's POV**

By the time the sun had set yesterday, Twilight still hadn't returned. Night didn't think much of it, Twilight was more than capable of taking care of herself and it was a long way between Ponyville and Tartarus. Night had gone downstairs when the door opened and saw Twilight, a bit ruffled up from her journey but smiling happily. "So, how'd it go?" Night asked.

"Great. I got him back before any of the evil creatures could escape," Twilight answered.

"You completely sure?" Night asked.

"I triple-checked every area. Every creature was still there," Twilight said confidently.

"Well, that's good to hear," Spike said, coming downstairs. A familiar sound was heard from Spike and he let out a plume of fire that turned into a scroll, which hit Twilight in the face.

"Oh no!" Twilight suddenly cried out and she sprinted to a mirror.

"What is it?" Night asked concerned.

"It's just a 'lost dog' flyer. I guess the Princess hasn't heard we found Cerberus yet," Spike added.

"It's not that, it's this!" Twilight told them, revealing a small scar under her left eye. Night immediately recognized it. Spike, however, didn't.

"A paper cut? Come on, Twilight, you really need to toughen up. Just clean it out and you'll be fine," he said.

"The cut's in the exact same spot as the scar on future Twilight's cheek! We haven't changed the future at all! The disaster is still coming!" Twilight stated. Twilight then started pacing and after a while, Night noticed that she was wearing out the floor, as she was causing it to indent forming a circle around the center island. "If the disaster wasn't caused by Cerberus getting loose, then what could it possibly be?" Twilight wondered.

"We can find out. But I recommend you stop pacing," Night told her, pointing the circle Twilight's hooves had carved. Spike then let out a laugh.

"Yeah, you've worn a groove into the floor!" Spike added.

"I don't have time for another one of your lectures, Spike! This is serious!" Twilight counter.

"What lectures?" Night asked, a little confused.

"I did everything I could think of to change the future. But it didn't work. So maybe it's not what I _do_… Maybe it's what I _don't _do!" Twilight theorized. She then teleported herself out of the groove and then stood in place.

"What?" Night asked, really confused now.

"If I stand right here and don't move a muscle until next Tuesday, I can't possibly do whatever it is that future Twilight wanted to warn me not to do!" Twilight explained, becoming as stiff as a statue. Night merely sighed and used his magic to fix the floor while Spike seemed to see an opportunity.

"Really? So... no matter what happens, you're not gonna move a muscle, huh? Then maybe you won't mind if I... eat an entire tub of ice cream!" Spike said as he grabbed the tub and shoved a spoonful into his mouth.

"Really Spike?" Night asked. Spike didn't answer and he kept goading Twilight by shoving more spoonfuls into his mouth.

"Spike, stop! Think of the stomach ache!" Twilight said through her teeth.

"Stomach ache, huh? That's future Spike's problem," Spike responded.

"And you'll _be_ that Spike," Night pointed out. There was then a knock on the door and Rainbow entered.

"Hey, Twilight, another Pegasus just got back from Baltimare with an all-clear and—" Rainbow started. She saw what was happening and started laughing. "What's going on? Aren't you gonna stop him?" Rainbow asked.

"She sure isn't! In fact, she's not gonna move 'til next Tuesday! She thinks it'll prevent the disaster from happening!" Spike answered.

"Oh, this is too rich," Rainbow commented. "Hey, Twilight! There's a mouse right behind you!" Twilight flinched but didn't jump as Rainbow and Spike laughed.

"Both of you, just stop," Night told them, but they didn't listen.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me try!" Spike said as he grabbed a feather and started tickling Twilight with it. Twilight eventually got fed up with it and used her magic to get Spike away. Spike hit the wall and let out a fire burst that hit Twilight. When the flames cleared, Night noticed what happened to Twilight's mane.

"Oh no!" Rainbow said.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was a total accident!" Spike apologized.

"Show me," Twilight told them.

"Are you sure?" Night asked.

"Show me!" Twilight shouted. Spike pulled up a mirror and showed Twilight what had happened. "Oh no! This is the same mane cut as future Twilight!" Twilight noticed.

"Y'know… it really doesn't look too bad…" Rainbow started.

"I don't care how it looks! It's just another sign that the future hasn't changed! _Not_ doing anything didn't work either! Oh, I wish there was a way to know what was going to happen so I could stop it!" Twilight said.

"You wanna see the future? I might know somepony who can help!" Spike told her.

Spike brought Night and Twilight to a small tent near Sugar Cube Corner. "What is this?" Twilight asked.

"It's Madame Pinkie's place," Spike answered.

"'_Madame Pinkie_'?" Night asked unamused. The three entered and Pinkie was sitting by a round table in the center of the tent with a crystal ball in front of her wearing clothing that reminded Night of ancient Egyptian garments.

"Come… Enter the chamber of Madame Pinkie Pie… For the answers you seek, let us consult the mystical orb of fate's destiny…" Pinkie said spookily. She then swapped back to her normal voice. "Do you like my mystical orb of fate's destiny? I just got it. Cool, huh?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, uh… best one I've seen," Twilight responded. Pinkie then continued in her spooky voice.

"Look deep into the crystal ball… for soon it will reveal all! Ah, yes, I see something… It is a vision of the future… I see… you, Twilight. You will get a really cool birthday present next year…" she said.

"Yes, and?" Twilight asked.

"That's it," Pinkie answered normally.

Night hoofpalmed himself and slid it down his face. "Seriously?" Night asked.

"Yep. Cool birthday present," Pinkie answered, leaning back.

"Pinkie, I need your Pinkie Sense to tell me what the impending disaster is that future Twilight was trying to warn me about!" Twilight told her.

"Oh, my fortunetelling has nothing to do with my Pinkie Sense, silly. It's only good for vague and immediate events," Pinkie responded. Just then her tail twitched and a flower pot suddenly landed on Twilight's head. "Like that, see? Where did that even come from?" Pinkie wondered.

The next few days were pretty crazy. Twilight pretty much went full maniac. As much as Night tried to calm her down, it never seemed to work. Pinkie then came in and looked surprised at what she saw, but Twilight didn't even notice. "Hey Pinkie," Spike welcomed, his mouth full of ice cream.

"Twilight's really serious about finding out about that cool birthday present, isn't she?" Pinkie wondered.

"No, she isn't," Night responded.

"Are… you okay?" Pinkie asked Twilight.

"Ah, Pinkie, I'm glad you're here. Can you help me recalibrate the apertures on the nine-and-quarter catadioptric telescopes?" Twilight asked.

"Sure!" Pinkie answered.

"So I was thinking, after I came to see Madame Pinkie and the flowerpot landed on my head—see the bandage? Just like the bandage from the future…" Twilight started.

"Nice," Pinkie commented, staring into space.

"I had an epiphany after that flowerpot. Doing things didn't work, not doing things didn't work, and I couldn't predict the future either, so I only had one other choice. Monitor _everything_," Twilight finished.

"Makes sense to me!" Pinkie said.

"That way no matter what happens in the future, I'll be ready! I thought I saw something last night in the Horsehead Nebula, but after staring at it for three straight hours I realized, I was wrong!" Twilight stated.

"Three hours? When did you sleep?" Pinkie asked.

"She hasn't slept since future Twilight showed up," Night answered. He then turned to Twilight. "You really should get some sleep Twilight. Don't you think that if something was going to go wrong, it would have already happened? You can't keep going on like this," Night told her.

"Yes I can. Besides, it's only three days till next Tuesday. I'll sleep after that!" Twilight responded.

"This is what I mean Twilight, tomorrow's Tuesday," Night told her. Twilight gasped and teleported to the telescope Pinkie was supposed to work on.

"Pinkie, did you finish recalibrating the apertures on the nine-and-quarter-inch catadioptric telescopes?" Twilight asked.

"I have no idea," Pinkie answered happily. Twilight then brought the telescope up then suddenly threw herself away from it.

"Ah! My eye!" she screamed.

"Don't worry, Twilight, I have eye patches stashed all over Ponyville, in case of eye patch emergency," Pinkie told her as she pulled out an eyepatch from the chimney, which Night still questioned why it was there, they lived in a tree for crying out loud, and put it on Twilight's right eye. "There! Now you look like a pirate! A sleepy pirate, with a really weird mane cut," Pinkie continued, pushing a mirror in front of Twilight.

"The eye patch...! Another sign! Nearly all the signs have come true! I haven't done a thing to prevent the catastrophe! If Tuesday's tomorrow, and the disaster happens by Tuesday morning, then there's only one solution. I'll just have to… _stop time_!" Twilight realized.

"Are you insane!?" Night questioned.

A few hours later, the four were in Canterlot trying to "sneak in" the Canterlot archives wearing black stealth suits. "This is completely stupid," Night muttered to himself.

"Yeah, I don't think we need to sneak around, Twilight. It's not illegal to walk around Canterlot," Spike added.

"Guard!" Twilight warned in a hushed voice. She stood by a statue and posed before turning to the others, who just stood in place. "C'mon you guys." Night just sighed and teleported them all into the archives.

"Let's just get this over with," Night said. After a little while, the group ended right back to where they started.

"I don't understand. It's supposed to be right here… How are we supposed to find it now?" Twilight wondered.

"Maybe we should ask somepony in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing?" Pinkie said, pointing to it which was right next to them.

"Huh. How'd I miss that?" Twilight wondered. "Look at all those priceless magic scrolls. There are more than I ever imagined!"

"Twilight, the guard!" Pinkie warned. Night turned and saw a guard heading right to them.

"What do we do, what do we do?!" Twilight panicked. The guard approached them and recognized them.

"Hey Twilight, your highness, haven't seen you both in a while. Here, let me get that for you," he said, opening the gate.

"Thanks," Night said as the group entered the wing.

"Oh no!" Twilight suddenly shouted and she ran up to the mirror. Her suit was torn just like the one future Twilight wore. "I look just like future Twilight… The last sign has come true!"

"And that's bad, right?" Pinkie asked.

"Come on! It's almost Tuesday morning! The disaster could happen at any moment!" Twilight stated. Looking outside, the sun was just starting to rise.

"There are hundreds of scrolls here. Any one of them could be a time spell," Night pointed out.

"Then we'd better hurry," Twilight responded and the four started looking through the wing, but Night couldn't find anything.

"Twilight, it's over! It's officially Tuesday morning," Spike told her as the sun rose.

"Tuesday morning, the disaster! _Incoming_!" Twilight said and she dove for cover. But nothing happened.

"I don't think there even _was_ a disaster," Night told Twilight. Twilight stood up and looked confused.

"Is it possible there never was a disaster? That I've just been making myself frantic over nothing?!" Twilight wondered.

"I don't get it. If future Twilight wasn't warning you about a disaster, then what was she trying to tell you?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing. I look _ridiculous_," Twilight responded.

"I wasn't going to say anything, but you do," Night commented. This caused a laugh between the two ponies and Spike.

"And it's all because I couldn't stop worrying and let the future handle itself! Well, not anymore. From now on, _I'm gonna solve problems as they come, and stop worrying about every little thing_!" Twilight declared.

"Does this mean you'll stop doing all that late-night pacing?" Night asked.

"Yes, Night, no more late-night pacing. If only I had learned this lesson a week ago, we wouldn't have had to go through all this," Twilight replied.

"Twilight, Twilight, I found something!" Pinkie called out. "It doesn't stop time, but it lets you go back in time. It says you can go back once, and it only lasts for a few moments. Does that help?" Pinkie wondered.

"Pinkie, you're a genius!" Twilight said.

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie celebrated.

"Now I can go back and tell past Twilight that she doesn't need to go berserk with worry about a disaster that's never gonna come!" Twilight stated. That's when Night realized something.

"Twilight, wait!" Night called out but it was too late, as Twilight used the spell and vanished.

**A few days ago: Twilight's POV**

Twilight awoke in the library feeling a bit groggy. She quickly shook her head and noticed past Twilight and Night. "Twilight, you've got to listen to me!" Twilight told her past self.

"Who are you? I mean, you're me, but I'm me too. How can there be two me's? It's not scientifically possible. _You_ are not scientifically possible!" past Twilight told her.

"Twilight, please! I have a very important message for you from the future!" Twilight said, hoping she could reason with herself.

"You're from the _future_?!" past Twilight asked excitedly.

"That's right, now listen—" Twilight started but was interrupted by her past self.

"What happened to you? The future must be awful," past Twilight said as she looked at her.

"Please! I don't have much time!" Twilight pleaded.

"Is there some sort of epic pony war in the distant future or something?" past Twilight asked.

"Actually, I'm from next Tuesday morning, but that's not important right now!" Twilight answered.

"I can't believe time travel is really possible! How did you, I mean, I figure it out?" past Twilight asked.

"The time spells are in the Canterlot archives. But that's not—" Twilight started.

"Really? Where? I've never seen them" past Twilight wondered.

"They're in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing. Now, you have to listen to—" Twilight started again.

"Is time travel fun, or does it hurt? I have so many questions—" past Twilight started, but Twilight put her foot in her mouth.

"_Am I really like this_?" Twilight wondered to herself before continuing. "I have something extremely important to tell you about the future, and I only have a few seconds, so you've got to listen! Whatever you do, don't—" Twilight started but she was teleported back to the future. "–waste your time… worrying… about… Ugh! I can't believe I just did that!" Twilight said to herself as she hoofpalmed herself.

"Did you tell her about the cool birthday present?" Pinkie asked.

"Remember last week when future Twilight came to warn me about something? That was me trying to warn myself not to worry so much! Now I'm gonna spend the next week freaking out about a disaster that doesn't even exist! Ugh…" Twilight realized.

"That's the problem with time loops. No matter what you could do, it could be changed," Night told her.

"Let's hope I never have to do that again," Twilight said.

"I do too. This time travel business messes with my brain," Night commented.

"You have a brain?" Twilight teased.

"Ha ha," Night said in a monotone voice. They then heard Spike moan in pain and saw him holding his stomach.

"Ohhh… my stomach… I, I think it's all that ice cream… I thought the stomach ache would be future Spike's problem… but now I _am_ future Spike. Ohh…" Spike complained. The ponies laughed at this twist of fate.

"Come on, future Spike. Let's get you home," Twilight said, putting the dragon on her back.

_**That wraps up this chapter. Also, I know this is technically episode 20 in season 2 but I wanted to do this chapter too much so I'm doing it "early". Also, I hope everyone is doing well with what's going on with Corona. I've been "quarantined" by my state with school being closed till April. The good thing is that it allows me to work more on all my fanfic work. Still, I hope you all enjoyed.**_


	5. Luna Eclipsed

Luna Eclipsed

**Night's POV**

It was the Nightmare Night Festival today, which seemed to be the Equestrian equivalent of Halloween, and Night was getting the finishing touches on his costume. He was dressing up as one of his favorite heroes, Benjamin Sisko from _Star Trek: Deep Space 9_, and was able to magic up a pretty good replica of the uniform and a goatee. He was still debating on whether or not to use his magic to make himself bald for the night though. He decided against it and headed down to where Spike was waiting in his dragon costume, which looked an awful lot like Spike himself. "Why are you in a dragon costume?" Night asked.

"I like being a dragon," Spike responded.

"But you are a dragon," Night told him. Spike merely shrugged.

After some waiting Spike was clearly getting impatient. "Come on, Twilight. We're gonna be late for the Nightmare Night festival," he called out. Twilight then walked out looking a bit like Gandalf from _Lord of the Rings_, but was more of a blue color and had stars on it. "Are you that one kooky grandpa from Ponyville Retirement Village?" Spike asked. Twilight looked annoyed.

"I'm Star Swirl the Bearded!" Twilight answered. Spike just looked at her confused. "Father of the amniomorphic spell?" Twilight continued. Spike still looked confused. "Did you even read that book I gave you about obscure unicorn history?" Twilight asked.

"Um…" Spike started, looking nervous. A knock on the door then got their attention. "That sounds important," Spike said and he sprinted to the door.

"Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite!" the foals called out when the door opened. Spike went to grab the bowl of candy as Twilight and Night walked up to the door.

"Hi, everypony. Great costumes," Twilight commented. She then turned to the pony supervising them. "Happy Nightmare Night, Granny Smith," Twilight greeted.

"I should have been asleep five hours ago," Granny Smith complained. Twilight then passed out the candy and a small foal pushed his way forward. If Night remembered right, that was Pipsqueak.

"Pipsqueak the pirate, at your service. It's my very first Nightmare Night," he said proudly.

"Since you moved here from Trottingham?" Twilight asked.

"No, my very first Nightmare Night ever!" Pipsqueak stated. Suddenly a flash of feathers appeared. Night recognized Pinkie as she squawked like the chicken she was dressing up as.

"Enough chit chat! Time is candy!" Pinkie stated.

"Pinkie Pie, aren't you a little old for this?" Twilight asked.

"Too old for free candy?" Pinkie asked shocked. She let out a quick squawk before continuing. "_Never_." Twilight rolled her eyes and put a piece of candy in Pinkie's bag, while Night just sighed with amusement. The bells on Twilight's costume started jiggling as Twilight moved her hat around.

"Do you like it?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah! Great costume, Twilight! You make a fantastic weirdo clown!" Pinkie said. Before Twilight could respond Pinkie started to eat the candy still in the bowl then sprinted off.

"A clown?" Twilight asked shocked. The three then started to head off to the festival as Twilight continued to complain. "Look at the borders on these robes. These are hoof-stitched!" Twilight stated.

"It's a great costume! Huh! Grandpa!" Spike mocked. Twilight looked like she wanted to hurt him but Night put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Ignore them. I think it's great," Night told her.

"You're just saying that, are you?" Twilight asked.

"I'm not going to answer that because that's a trap question," Night told her.

"Well, looks like somepony _can_ learn," Twilight teased. Night smiled at her and the three headed to the town square. Twilight still seemed upset, however.

"Something on your mind Twilight?" Night asked.

"I just don't get why ponies aren't interested in their history. Star Swirl the Bearded is only the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era. He created more than two hundred spells! He even has a shelf in the Canterlot library of magic named after him," Twilight started then her face shifted to show that she had an idea. Maybe I should start up a pony group to teach ponies about history. I bet everypony would love it! What do you think, Spike?" Twilight asked. Night turned and saw that Spike was carrying a massive amount of candy in his claws.

"_I _love it!" Spike said like he wasn't listening as he ran into Twilight when she stopped.

"Hey look, we're here already! Should we get something to eat?" Twilight asked then noticed all the candy as Spike burped.

"Twilight, Night! Look at our haul!" Pinkie shouted as she and the group of foals she was with came up and showed the two all the candy they had. "Ah! Can you believe it?" Pinkie asked as she dove in and pecked the candy. "And then, we went to Cheerilee's house, and got a bunch more goodies. Didn't we, Pip?" Pinkie asked him as a black cloud started to roll in.

"Sure did!" Pip answered.

"And then, we had to stop and wait for Granny Smith, and-" Pinkie started when lightning cracked overhead. Pinkie jumped up and sprinted away screaming with the foals right behind her screaming as well. As they ran, Night heard a familiar laughter over the screams.

"Rainbow Dash, that wasn't very nice," Twilight told her as Rainbow laughed on her cloud wearing a Shadow Bolt costume.

"Lighten up, old-timer. This is the best night of the year for pranks!" Rainbow told her.

"But look at what you did to Spike," Twilight countered while pointing at the dragon, who was chocking on a piece of candy. Night walked over and slammed a hoof into Spike's stomach and he coughed it back up.

"It's all in good fun. Oh! Oh! There's another group over there!" Rainbow said excitedly as she took her cloud over there. The three decided to continue as Rainbow did her prank again and Spike was put on Twilight's back.

As they made their way over to the apple bobbing station, they noticed Applejack near it. "Happy Nightmare Night, Applejack!" Twilight told her.

"Howdy, Spike! Hey, Twilight and Night! Nice costumes," Applejack told them.

"Thanks! I'm a dragon," Spike told her.

"She means _me_, Spike," Twilight countered.

"With that beard, I reckon you're some sorta country music singer," Applejack told her as Twilight groaned annoyedly. "And I'm guessing Night's one of those characters from that space explorers show back in Canterlot," Applejack said.

"You got that right," Night told her. "It's pretty similar to a show on Earth so I figured I could get away with dressing up as an Earth character."

"While y'all are here, ya' feel like bobbin' for an apple?" Applejack asked. Just as she said that, Derpy came out from the bottom of the bucket with the drain stopper and the water rushed free.

A series of cheers was then heard behind them and Night turned to see Mayor Mare dressed up as a clown with a crowd in front of her. "Thank you, everypony, and welcome to the Nightmare Night festival! Now, all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of... _Nightmare Moon_!" she said, laughing maniacally.

"Spooky voice might work better if she wasn't dressed like that," Spike commented and Twilight giggled. Night, however, felt a bit betrayed.

"Luna has been back for more than a year and ponies are still talking about her like she could snap at any second," Night said. Twilight put a supportive hoof on his shoulder and the three started to follow the foals into the Everfree forest where Zecora was standing in front of a statue of Nightmare Moon.

"Listen close, my little dears, I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary," Zecora started. She then pulled out some green magic dust and blew on it. "Of Nightmare Moon, who makes you wary." The mist then turned to look like Nightmare Moon and flew right at the ponies forcing the dust around them. "Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves from her searching eyes." Two foals were then startled by a pair of eyes and mouth with pointed teeth behind them but it turned out to be Zecora. "But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing: to gobble up ponies in one quick swing! Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nopony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year!" Zecora finished and Pip tugged on her robe.

"Uh, Miss Zecora, if we wear costumes to hide from Nightmare Moon, so she won't gobble us up, how come we still need to give her some of our candy?" he asked.

"A perfect question, my little friend. For Nightmare Moon you must not offend. Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you!" Zecora explained. Pinkie and the foals screamed in panic.

"Everypony! Just dump some candy and get out of here!" Pinkie said as they did so.

Suddenly a crash of thunder was heard and the clouds swirled as a flash of magic was seen and a chariot pulled by two ponies with bat wings and wearing royal armor came down from the sky. "Is this part of the act?" Night asked Zecora who shook her head.

"It's Nightmare Moon! Run!" Pinkie screamed as everypony but Night and Twilight ran toward Ponyville. The chariot started to head in that direction when the two started to follow it.

The two arrived in town as the chariot came to a halt and the pony on it jumped down and the ponies bowed fearfully. The pony from the chariot then pulled down her hood and Night recognized Luna. "Luna!" Night said excitedly. As he started to move toward her Spike grabbed him and pulled him into a bowing position and quietly shushed him. Luna walked up to one of the ponies on the ground and smiled, but this seemed to scare her more.

"Citizens of Ponyville! We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you might behold the real Princess of the Night! A creature of nightmares no longer, but instead a pony who desires your love and admiration! Together we shall change this dreadful celebration into a bright and glorious feast!" Luna said in a booming voice. Thunder and lightning then went off at the wrong moment.

"Did you hear that, everypony? Nightmare Moon says she's gonna feast on us all!" Pinkie shouted. Her and the foals then ran away screaming.

"What? No, children, no! You no longer have reason to fear us! Screams of delight is what your princess desires, not screams of terror!" Luna said normally as she stomped her hoof. Luna then turned to Mare. "Madame Mayor, thy Princess of the Night hath arrived," Luna said, pointing her hoof toward her and Mare ducked in fear. Luna look surprised at the response and pointed her hoof at a few other ponies who all had the same reaction. "What is the matter with you? Very well, then. Be that way. We won't even bother with the traditional royal farewell," Luna said angrily as she left on hoof.

"I'd better talk to her," Night said to Twilight.

"Mind if I come?" Twilight asked.

"Let me talk to her first. She's pretty upset by the looks of it," Night told her. Night was about to leave when Spike grabbed him.

"You can't talk to her! She's Nightmare Moon!" Spike protested. This really angered Night.

"She's not Nightmare Moon! And even if she was, she's still my sister!" Night shouted. He then got rid of his costume, he wasn't going to celebrate something that still thought of Luna as Nightmare Moon.

Night found Luna at the Nightmare Moon statue and landed behind her. "You alright Luna?" Night asked her. Luna turned around and saw him.

"Night! It's so good to see a friendly face, little brother!" Luna said. The two hugged each other with their wings.

"Pretty cool entrance, by the way, that was amazing," Night complimented.

"The thunder and lightning was probably a bad idea though," Luna stated. "That's more like your entrance."

"Maybe on a bad guy, but not for everyday life," Night pointed out. The two laughed for a bit before Night turned serious. "Still, are you okay?" Night asked.

"I don't really know. I don't get why everypony seems to fear me," Luna said.

"Well using the royal voice probably didn't help," Night pointed out.

"This is how all we royals address our subjects," Luna said in the voice.

"Well, it sounds like you are screaming at everypony," Night told her. "Maybe just try talking like how we are now," Night suggested.

"I don't see how that could-" Luna started.

"And don't speak like Shakespeare. It makes you sound older than you look," Night said.

"Don't tell a mare that she's old," Luna said scornfully but with enough humor that Night could tell she was joking.

"I mean we are over a thousand years old," Night pointed out. The two shared a laugh before Luna sighed.

"It's been so hard in Canterlot to adjust to everything. I thought that if I went here, things could be a bit easier," Luna explained.

"What made you think that?" Night asked.

"Well, you adjusted here so I thought-" Luna started.

"Okay, we both had different scenario's on that. Sure, we returned at about the same time, but I was a long lost prince and you were… Well…" Night started but didn't know how to say what he wanted to nicely.

"An evil nightmare who wanted to blanket Equestria in eternal darkness," Luna finished grimly.

"That's one way to say it," Night told her.

"It's the _only_ way to say it," Luna countered.

"Well, let's head back to Ponyville and see if we can-" Night started when Pinkie appeared.

"Night! You've got to protect us! Nightmare Moon is-" Pinkie started but stopped when she saw Luna. "Oh no! Nightmare Moon has forced Night to her side! Everypony run!" Pinkie screamed and the foals ran as well.

"Nay children, wait!" Luna started with her royal voice before she corrected herself. "I mean... nay, children, no, wait."

"Ignore them, Luna. Let's head back to Ponyville," Night said.

When the two arrived the ponies started to bow in fear again. "It's no use little brother. They have never like us, I mean, me, and they never will," Luna told him.

"Princess Luna, Night!" Twilight said as she ran up.

"Starswirl the Bearded. Commendable costume! You even got the bells right," Luna complimented her.

"Thank you! _Finally_! Somepony who gets my costume!" Twilight said before turning to Night. "So, things turn out okay?" she asked him.

"Well, as okay as it can with Pinkie adding rumors. Luna just wants to fit in," Night told her.

"Well, I'm sure Applejack will have a few ideas," Twilight told them and the three headed over to her.

When they arrived, Applejack had just helped Pipsqueak from falling into the bobbing apple tub. She turned around to see Luna and jumped into a fearful bow. "Uh... Applejack, the princess is looking for a little advice on how to fit in around here," Twilight told her.

"'Fit in'? Really?" Applejack asked. Night gave her an annoyed glare and she got the message. "I mean... that's easy! All you gotta do is have the right attitude. Loosen up a bit, be positive, play a few games, have some fun," Applejack told Luna.

"Fun? What is this 'fun' thou, you speak of?" Luna asked. The three other ponies pointed to a table where there were a bunch of fake spiders in a bowl. Luna walked up to them and inspected one of them. "What do I do with these?" Luna wondered.

"Try to land the sp-sp-spiders on the web," a pony in a bee costume answered fearfully. Luna threw the spider but it fell short of the web.

"You can do it, princess!" Applejack reassured her. Luna looked determined and threw another spider and it landed right in the middle of the net.

"Nice one Luna!" Night complemented.

"I actually enjoyed that! What else do you have?" Luna asked.

They showed Luna a pumpkin shooting station and Luna got set up. "Fire away, princess!" Twilight cheered. Luna fired the pumpkin and it landed right on target.

"I did it!" Luna shouted excitedly.

"Why don't you try bobbin' for apples? We got the best apples in Equestria here, princess," Applejack suggested.

"Actually, why don't you call us… me… Luna," Luna told her then turned to everypony. "Call me Luna everypony!" she shouted. Everypony accepted that and Night felt proud. "So, about this 'bobbing for apples'?" Luna asked Applejack. The four then saw Pipsqueak fall into the bobbing tub and Luna ran over to pull him out. That's when trouble showed up.

"Hey, guys. Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run–" Pinkie asked squawked when she saw Luna pulling Pip out. "Aaah! Nightmare Moon is gobbling Pipsqueak! Everypony run!" Pinkie shouted. The foals followed along and Pip broke free of Luna's mouth.

"Help! My backside has been gobbled!" Pipsqueak screamed. Luna looked horrified at this.

"'Tis a lie! Thy backside is whole and ungobbled, thou ungrateful whelp!" Luna said as she stomped her foot on the ground and lightning and thunder went off. Everypony but Night and Twilight started to back up in fear. Luna seemed to notice. "Fair villagers, please do not back away. Let us join together in… fun!" she said and threw a toy spider at them but they still backed away. "Not enough fun for you? What say you to this?!" Luna then used her magic to bring the spider to life. She then brought the others to life.

Night reacted quickly and got the swarm off of another pony and brought all the spiders together. He brought lightning to his horn and fired a Lightning Beam and disintegrated them. "Luna, that's enough!" Night shouted. Luna looked at Night horrified and Night realized what was so close to doing. He was about to fight his sister, and she wasn't Nightmare Moon this time. "Luna… I…" Night started.

"Save it. I see how it is," Luna said mournfully.

"Luna…" Night tired to say but his words failed him.

"Since you choose to fear your princess rather than love her, and dishonor her with this insulting celebration, we decree that Nightmare Night shall be canceled! Forever!" Luna told everypony in the royal voice. She then flew away and Night fell to the ground defeated. Looking toward the ground.

"Shoot. We had everything goin' our way. Luna was happy, everypony in town was happy, now look at 'em," Applejack said, but Night didn't look up.

"Why… Why was I such a fucking IDIOT?!" Night shouted to himself, lightning crackling in the distance. He then felt a hoof on his shoulder and he saw Twilight.

"Don't worry Night. It's not over yet," she told him.

"What are you going to do?" Night asked.

"I'm going to do what I do best. Lecture her!" Twilight answered.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but that's a terrible plan," Night responded.

"That's why it'll work. It's what you do," Twilight countered. Night opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find anything. "Now come on," Twilight said and the two started searching for Luna. They found her crossing the bridge to the Everfree Forest with her head held low. "Princess?"

"Leave me be, both of you," Luna said.

"Look, Luna… I'm sorry. I messed up. I shouldn't have reacted to you like that," Night apologized.

"But you did. And I don't blame you for it. It seems I'm destined to be alone," Luna said.

"Princess, I'm sorry it hasn't worked out how we wanted. But you have to believe me when I tell you that Nightmare Night is one of the most popular celebrations we have," Twilight explained.

"Yes. I can tell. By all the adoring shrieks of the children as they _run away_," Luna pointed out.

"Princess…" Twilight started. Night then notice Twilight's face light up with an idea.

A few moments later, everything was set up. "You sure this will work?" Night asked Twilight. His question was answered as Pinkie started to head down the alley eating the candy trail they had laid out.

Twilight then jumped out and tackled Pinkie into the wall and put her hoof in her mouth. "No! No shrieking. No screaming or squealing either. Okay?" Twilight told her.

"Okay," Pinkie answered, her voice muffled from the hoof in her mouth.

"There's something I want you to see. And I promise that it's safe, but you really, really, really can't shriek. Do you promise not to shriek?" Twilight asked her. Pinkie nodded and Twilight removed her hoof. Luna then stepped into the open with Night beside her. Pinkie started to squawk but she stopped herself.

"Pinkie, you remember my sister Luna, right?" Night asked her.

"Ah. The ringleader of the frightened children. Hast thou… I mean, Have you come to make peace?" Luna asked her, extending her hoof to shake. Pinkie started to hold out her own hoof when Rainbow came up with her cloud and caused lightning and thunder.

"Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie squawked and left behind a fake egg. Night jumped onto Rainbow and pinned her to the ground.

"I am getting real sick and tired of you pulling that damn prank at the worst of times Rainbow!" Night shouted. Rainbow, looking scared, flew away as fast as she could before Night could do anything else. Twilight then ran up after a conversation with Pinkie.

"Princess Luna! I've finally figured out why you're having so much trouble being liked!" Twilight told her.

"Forgive me if I withhold my enthusiasm," Luna said deadpanned.

"Come with me. I'll explain everything on the way," Twilight told her. The three then headed for the Nightmare Moon statue as Twilight finished explaining her plan.

"You sure this will work?" Night whispered to Twilight.

"Trust me on this," Twilight answered.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I'll stop worrying," Night told her. The two then hide as the foals came up right on schedule for the annual candy offering.

"Goodbye, Nightmare Night. Forever," Pipsqueak said. The second he finished say that the wind started whistling and Nightmare Moon's speaking in the royal voice was heard.

"Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring this candy to me. I am pleased with your offering. So pleased that I may just eat it... instead of eating _you_!" she said, taking the place of the statue.

The ponies screamed in fear and sprinted away. Once they were, Luna reverted back to herself and spat out the fake fangs. "That was awesome!" Night said excitedly.

"Really? I'm not sure that did what you wanted it to do Twilight Sparkle," Luna told her.

"Just wait," Twilight told her.

"For what? For… for them to scream some more?" Luna asked. Pipsqueak then came up and tugged on Luna's mane.

"Um... Princess Luna. I know there's not gonna be any more Nightmare Night, but do you suppose maybe you could come back next year and scare us again anyway?" he asked.

"Are you saying that you all _like_ me scaring you?" Luna asked confused.

"It's really fun! Scary, but fun!" Pipsqueak answered.

"It… is?" Luna asked even more confused.

"Yeah! Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year," Pipsqueak told her.

"Well then. We shall have to bring," Luna started then said in the royal voice, "Nightmare Night back!" sending Pipsqueak back a bit.

"Whoa! You're my favorite princess ever!" Pipsqueak told her. He then ran to where the rest of the foals were. "She said yes guys!" he told them and they cheered.

"See? They really do like you, princess," Twilight told her.

"Can it really be true?" Luna asked herself. "Oh, most wonderful of-" she started to say in royal voice but caught herself. "I mean… This is a great night."

"Also, when you do come back, good luck scaring me. I'm pretty tough," Night told Luna.

"Maybe I should give Luna the secret to how I scare you," Twilight said to herself out loud.

"Ooo, I'd like to know that," Luna told Twilight.

"Don't you dare," Night said, a little worried. The two mares then started laughing at this and Night rolled his eyes in amusement. Luna then headed back to Ponyville while Twilight summoned Spike to write a letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia_, _When you first sent me to Ponyville_, _I didn't know anything about friendship_. _I met somepony tonight who was having the same problem_: _your sister_, _Princess Luna_! _She taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship_, _is to give it to others_, _and help them find it themselves_! _And I'm happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even if somepony seems a little intimidating_, _even scary_, _when you offer them your friendship_, _you'll discover a whole new pony underneath_. _And even if my Star Swirl the Bearded costume didn't go over_, _this still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever_!

Once Twilight heard a crash of thunder and Rainbow flying away in panic. Turning around, the two saw Luna fly down on the cloud Rainbow had been using to scare ponies with and winked. The four started laughing and Night was happy Luna had found herself here.


	6. Secret to My Success

Secret to My Success

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight was in the library preparing to do something important. She lit a few candles and closed the blinds. "No distractions," Twilight told herself. "Today is too important. Re-shelving day!" Twilight used her magic to force all the books to the floor before having them slowly spin around her. She looked at one reading its title. "_Understanding Medieval Equestria_ goes in Pony History," Twilight said, putting the book in the section. "_Modern Spellcasting_. That's Classics. _The Art of the To-Do List_... actually, I kinda wanna read that again." She then heard a bunch of chuckling making Twilight lose concentration and all the books fell to the floor.

"Spike! What are you laughing at?" Twilight asked the dragon.

"This little beauty is my birthday present to myself! It's a fire ruby! I've been aging it for months, and it's almost ripe!" Spike explained.

The door then slowly opened and Night walked inside, noticing the mess. "Weren't you reshelving today, Twilight?" Night asked her.

"I had just started when _someone_ distracted me," Twilight answered, referring to Spike.

"Where did you get that gem, Spike?" Night asked.

"It's my birthday present to myself," Spike explained.

"You got a birthday present… for _yourself_?" Night questioned.

"Your point?" Spike wondered. He then tripped on a book and fell to the ground, catching the fire ruby with his tail. "Hey, you took my advice! Just use the floor as one big shelf." Twilight groaned at Spike's statement.

"You want some help?" Night asked Twilight.

"No thanks. I can handle it," Twilight reassured Night.

As Twilight got back to work, she heard knocking on the door. "Hellooo?" Rarity's voice called out from behind the door. It then opened and Rarity stepped in. "Anypony home? Twilight? Night?" Twilight then heard Rarity gasp. "Is that a _fire ruby_?! Huh, that must be at least twenty carats! No inclusions, pristine facets…" Rarity awed.

"And totally delicious," Spike added.

"Uhh… if you guys don't mind?" Twilight questioned the two, wondering what Rarity wanted.

"Oh, uh, of course. I just came by to see if you had any books on historical fashion," Rarity told Twilight. She looked through a few books piled on the floor and found something.

"Start with this one," Twilight told Rarity, hovering the book in front of her.

"Thanks, Twilight. I've got a feeling ruffled taffeta capes are going to make a huge comeback this season, and I want to be ahead of the game…" Rarity told Twilight. As Twilight continued sorting, she overheard Rarity talking to Spike.

"I hope it's as tasty as it is beautiful, Spike. I've never seen anything quite so stunning before," Rarity said.

"Gosh… You really like it, huh?" Spike asked.

"Like it? It's _magnificent_," Rarity explained.

"Then you should have it. This beautiful gem was meant to be with you," Spike told Rarity.

"I don't know what to say... this is so thoughtful. Oh, my little Spikey-wikey!" Rarity told Spike. Rarity then hopped past Twilight in delight levitating the fire ruby behind her. "Thank you so much!"

"Wow, Spike, that's one of the kindest, most generous things you've ever done. I've never seen Rarity so happy!" Twilight told Spike, who was laying on the floor with a kiss on his cheek.

"I will never wash this cheek again," Spike said.

"We're washing that as before the party, right?" Night whispered to Twilight.

"Definitely, that won't look good after a while," Twilight responded.

A week later it was Spike's birthday, and Twilight, Night, and Spike were finishing up on getting everything ready. "Just about finished, Spike? Everypony will be here soon" Twilight told him.

"There. Perfect! Everything looks perfect!" Spike said.

"Not quite everything," Twilight said, giving Spike a washcloth.

"A washcloth? I don't get it," Spike said. Twilight and Night glared at Spike's check and it clicked for him. "Ah, no way, Twilight! I said I wasn't gonna wash the cheek that Rarity kissed, and I meant it!" Spike said. The cheek in question was covered in dirt and was looking kind of gross at this point.

Spike then started running with Twilight right behind him. "It's over, Spike! I'm cleaning that cheek!" Twilight declared.

Spike was then surrounded by blue magic from Night, holding the dragon in place. Twilight acted quickly and cleaned it up. Twilight's friends then entered the library with presents. "Happy birthday! Party time, woo-hoo!" Pinkie shouted excitedly.

"Are those… for me?" Spike asked.

"You bet they are, birthday boy," Applejack said as the group gave their presents to Spike. Spike then looked at all the gifts a bit confused.

"Something wrong, Spike?" Night asked.

"Yeah, you usually get presents on your birthday," Rainbow added.

"Well, actually, this is my first birthday in Ponyville... I usually just get one present... from Twilight. A book," Spike explained. Twilight stopped and looked at the book she was going to give Spike. She backed away as Night looked at her amused.

"Speaking of presents, this is from my new line of taffeta capes. I'm going to make one for each of you! Well, except you Night," Rarity said, knowing that Night didn't really care for fashion. "I've been inspired by the generosity of my little Spikey-wikey, who gave me this beautiful fire ruby, one of the kindest acts I've ever experienced," Rarity added.

"Applejack, I can't thank you enough for this great blanket. I really needed a new one," Spike said as he hugged Applejack. Everyponies presents had been open by now and Spike was enjoying the spoils.

"C'mon, Spike, you already thanked me fifteen times. I'm startin' to get a little embarrassed," Applejack told Spike, pulling him off her.

"I know I keep thanking you guys, but I'm just so grateful. I wish this party could last forever," Spike admitted.

"Duh! The party can't last forever 'cause you have to go to Sugarcube Corner, 'cause the Cakes said they have a special surprise for you, 'cause it's your birthday!" Pinkie stated.

"No way!" Spike shouted excitedly. He then started running for the door.

"I said the party couldn't last forever, but it doesn't need to end right now!" Pinkie called after him. Spike didn't listen as he slammed the door behind him.

"Guess the parties over," Night commented.

"Looks like," Twilight noted. She then turned to the rest of her friends. "You all can go home. Night and I can clean up."

"No way we're letting you all clean this up by yourselves," Applejack told them. It didn't take long to clean everything up and everypony headed home.

"Spike's not back yet?" Twilight asked Night, noticing the dragon was still missing.

"I don't think so. He should have headed right back after he got his cupcake," Night answered.

"I'm going to see what's keeping him," Twilight said.

She was in the town square when she saw Spike, wearing a new hat and had a new ball. He was currently talking to Junebug and Twilight caught on to their conversation. "Aren't you gonna give me something? You know, like a birthday present?" Spike asked.

"Um, I... I don't have anything," Junebug answered.

"Well, how about those flowers? I'll take those–" Spike started. Twilight noticed the greedy look in his eyes and she called out to him.

"Spike!" She said, pulling his ear with her magic. Twilight then faced Junebug. "Uh, sorry, Junebug, I think Spike might've gotten a little carried away," Twilight apologized.

"Uh, no problem... H-Happy birthday, Spike!" Junebug said as she left. Twilight then turned to face Spike.

"What are you doing? You're out here demanding gifts now?" Twilight asked. Spike then dropped the ball and shook his head.

"Wow, you're right, Twilight. I don't know what got into me. Thanks for snapping me out of it. I'd better go give Cheerilee her hat back," Spike told her. Twilight was satisfied with that.

"No problem. See you at home later?" Twilight asked him.

"Sounds good! Bye!" Spike said as Twilight left.

Twilight reached the library and found Night upstairs trying to find spots for Spike's new things. "Need some help," Twilight asked.

"I'd appreciate it," Night answered. "You find Spike then?" he asked as they worked.

"Yeah, found him _demanding_ presents," Twilight answered. Night looked at her slightly shocked.

"And you're okay with it?" Night asked, confused.

"I wasn't, but Spike said he'd give everything back. So, it works out," Twilight answered.

"Has he always been like that?"

"No. To be honest, I've never seen him like that."

"Probably a one-time thing then."

"That was my thought."

The sun was starting to set when Twilight went to bed. Spike wasn't back yet, but he was probably still trying to find Cheerilee. Twilight didn't think about it as she fell asleep.

Twilight awoke the next morning feeling a little out of it. She did not sleep well last night. "Wow, what a rough night's sleep, Spike. I had the weirdest drea–" Twilight started and stopped when she saw the massive pile of items around Spike's bed. Twilight was furious now.

"I can't believe you! Where'd you get all this–" Twilight started but was shocked at what she saw. Spike had somehow gotten bigger during the night and couldn't fit in his bed now.

"What happened?" Spike asked.

"Night! Get out here!" Twilight called. Night then barreled out of his room and landed in a battle stance.

"What's wrong Twi-" Night started but stopped when he saw Spike. "What the hell happened to Spike?" Spike then got a good look at himself.

"What's happening to me, Twilight?!" Spike asked, concerned.

"I don't know! Think back to last night. Did something happen?" Twilight asked. Spike didn't respond and Twilight noticed him looking at everything like he was in a trance. "Spike? What happened when I last saw you?" Twilight asked again.

"I went to talk… to…" Spike started but he started playing with Twilight's globe. Night then hit him with a magic beam.

"What is with you, Spike?" Night asked.

"Huh?" Spike said.

"You went to talk to who?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, um… I don't remember. Hey, can I have that globe? You're not using it, right?" Spike asked. Before either pony could say anything Spike grabbed it and put it with the rest of his stuff. "What about this book?" Spike asked as he grabbed it as well.

Twilight teleported up to Spike and used her magic to grab the book. "Spike, I'm worried about you. You're usually not so... grabby!" She told him, pulling the book out of his grip.

Spike then grabbed it again. "My arms aren't usually this long either," Spike said, his voice deepening. Spike slapped his claws on his mouth in shock. "What's happening to me?" Spike asked.

"I'd better take you to see a doctor," Twilight answered.

"I'll stay here and see if I can find anything on this," Night said as he headed downstairs.

After getting Spike to the doctor's office, and making sure he didn't take anything else, they waited for the doctor to come in. "Well now, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Horse asked.

"This is Spike," Twilight introduced while stopping Spike from taking something. "And something's wrong with him. He used to be half this size! And he keeps trying to take things that aren't his!" Twilight explained while slapping Spike's claw multiple times.

"All right then, let's just have a look-see, shall we? Widdle guy not feewing too good? Who's a brave widdle boy, huh? Who's a brave one?" Dr. Horse said, baby-talking Spike while examining him. Spike got mad and breathed a massive plum of fire in his face.

"So? What do you think, Doctor?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I think I know what the problem is. He's a dragon!" Dr. Horse explained.

"That's not the problem. He's always been a dragon," Twilight told him.

"Oh. Well, that would explain it. Listen, I don't know anything about dragons, I know about baby ponies. Maybe you should try a vet," Dr. Horse recommended.

"Okay. Thank you, doctor," Twilight said and the two left to see the vet.

"Hm, well, I'm flummoxed. Y'bring me a dog, I've got it diagnosed in seconds. Snake even faster, but... to be honest, I've never seen a real live dragon before," Dr. Fauna explained. Spike snorted out smoke in response. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" she asked, starting to treat Spike like a dog. "Sit," she commanded. Spike obeyed and she gave him a treat. Spike took it and put it with a stolen candy bowl he took from the doctors.

"Thanks anyway. C'mon, Spike," Twilight said.

Twilight considered heading back home to see if Night found anything, then she remembered a certain zebra in the Everfree Forest. After getting to Zecora's, she examined Spike. "Ooh, he is starting to mature. Of this fact I am quite sure," Zecora explained.

"Mature? So he's just... growing up? But that doesn't explain why he keeps grabbing things," Twilight noted, pulling a vase out of Spike's claws.

"A dragon's heart is prone to greed, a steady diet to make growth speed. Then, the resulting bigger size only makes their hunger rise. If this trait should go unchecked, if Spike continues to collect, more growth will certainly occur – he is going to turn into a monster," Zecora explained.

"You mean the more things a dragon collects, the bigger and greedier he gets? But how do we stop him before he's completely out of control?" Twilight asked.

"If his monstrous ways you wish to impede, you must prevent him from practicing greed," Zecora answered. That's when the two noticed that Spike had looted the entire place, taking everything.

Twilight ran back to Ponyville to try and find Spike. "Get away from her, you brute!" she heard Applebloom shout. Turning to look, Twilight saw Spike trying to take Scootaloo's scooter.

"Spike want!" Spike shouted.

"You're not getting my scooter!" Scootaloo countered.

"Spike want!" Spike said again. Twilight then saw a broom nearby and got an idea.

"Hey, Spike! Check out this _amazing_ broom!" Twilight called out. Spike noticed and let go of the scooter.

"Spike _want_!" Spike shouted as he grew right there. He then ran toward Twilight and she led him to the library.

"C'mon, big boy! Look at this incredible broom!" Twilight said, continuing to taunt Spike.

"Spike _want_!" Spike shouted as Twilight threw the broom into another room with Spike right behind it. Twilight then closed the door behind him.

"Twilight! I just found-" Night started.

"If it's about how greed makes a dragon grow, I found out from Zecora," Twilight said quickly.

"Okay then, so how do we stop it?" Night asked.

"We just have to keep Spike from taking things," Twilight told him.

"But isn't that room full of books?" Night asked, pointing to the room Twilight had locked Spike in.

Opening the door, she saw Spike sitting on the books, now in a large pile. "Oh, Spike, I just re-shelved this room!" Twilight said as she pulled the books away from him with magic into the room she was in.

After closing the door, the two heard something crash. "What was that?" Night asked. They looked into the room and saw a Spike-shaped hole in the wall. "I'll give him one thing, he's determined," Night commented.

The two tried to find Spike and they tracked him to Sweet Apple Acres. "Now who in Ponyville would steal my apples? For that matter, who would steal my leaves?" they heard Applejack wonder.

"Applejack, help! Spike's running wild and I need you to lasso him!" Twilight told her. Applejack burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's a good one, Twilight. Sweet little Spike, running wild. Ha, what a laugh," Applejack joked. Spike then ran past the three holding all the leaves and apples.

"Twilight, get my rope," Applejack said bluntly.

"I'll try to slow him down," Night said as he flew into the air after Spike. Applejack and Twilight followed, each holding one end of the rope. The two tried to jump on Spike but he ducked down causing them to collide with Night. Now, all three ponies were tied to a tree. Spike hissed at them as he ran off.

"Help!" Applejack and Twilight called out. Rainbow then swooped down, saw the situation the three were in and started laughing.

"Don't tell me! You-you tied yourselves up?" Rainbow asked.

"Get us out of here right now!" Applejack demanded as they heard a high pitched scream.

"What was that?" Applejack asked.

"That sounded like Fluttershy!" Night realized. Rainbow quickly got them out of the rope and they headed to Fluttershy's cottage.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy?!" Twilight called out.

"I'm up here!" Fluttershy called out from a tree.

"What happened?" Night asked.

"I was helping my squirrel friends with a dance step, and all of a sudden, a giant, r-rampaging d-d-d-dragon stormed through!" Fluttershy explained fearfully.

"That was Spike!" Twilight explained.

"Spike?" Fluttershy asked in shock. "But why would Spike steal my chicken coop? He just pulled it out of the ground and filled it with a bunch of apples and stuff!" Fluttershy told them. That's when another high pitched scream was heard.

"That sounded like Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow noted.

"C'mon everypony," Twilight said.

The five ran into Sugarcube Corner and found Pinkie on top of a cake shelf throwing cake at Spike. "Pinkie Pie! Stop giving him cake!" Twilight ordered.

"I'm not giving him cake, I'm _assaulting_ him with cake!" Pinkie clarified. She threw the two cakes she had in her hooves and went to grab more when Spike grabbed all the cake on the shelf. "How dare you take the cake!"

Spike then started to grow again and went through the roof before heading off with Fluttershy's chicken coop in his tail. "He's completely out of control! Who knows where he'll go next!" Twilight noted.

"I think we should head toward Rarity's. He's gone after Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie already. Rarity is the only one who he hasn't gone after yet," Night said, pointing out a pattern.

**Night's POV**

By the time they found Spike again, he'd grown once more, holding the water tower in his claws, and had Rarity wrapped with his tail. "Put me down you brute!" Rarity demanded. Spike responded by roaring in Rarity's face, causing her hair to become a big line extending from the back of her head. "How rude," Rarity muttered.

"Don't worry Rarity, we'll save you!" Fluttershy told Rarity as her, along with Rainbow and Night arrived.

"Put her down, right now!" Rainbow demanded.

"I-If you wouldn't mind, that is…" Fluttershy added.

Night flew right in front of Spike's face and started sparking lightning. "Put her down," Night demanded coldly. Spike visibly flinched back at that and started swinging his tail at them.

"Hey! I'm– not some– sort of common– fly swatter!" Rarity shouted. Her cape then caught Rainbow and Fluttershy causing the two to fall into the water.

"You two okay?" Night asked. Three shapes then flew by and Night recognized the Wonderbolts. Night flew in toward Spike firing lightning beams at him, but he wasn't reacting much.

Spike then started to head toward a nearby mountain. "Where do you think you're going?" Night asked as he followed him. He continued to try to stop Spike but his dragon scales made it hard for Night to get a good shot. Spike started climbing and put his stuff in a cave. The Wonderbolts then charged Spike and he used the water tower to catch and trap them. Spike then turned to Night.

"Night! Look out!" Rarity shouted and Night noticed Spike's tail heading right for him. He dodged the tail but Spike grabbed him with his claws and slammed Night into the cliff face.

"Ugh, damn it," Night muttered. He tried to stand up but his legs wouldn't support him. He summoned lightning to heal him, but it may take a bit depending on the damage. Spike let out a roar of triumph at his victory.

"Oh, be quiet. You've got nothing to be proud of. You steal everypony's things, terrorize the town, and use _me_ as a weapon against my own friends! Which, as horrible as it is, I can almost understand because you're a dragon and all. But _this_!" Rarity tells him as she pulls off her cape. "_This_ is a _crime against fashion_!" Rarity told him. Spike seemed to be looking at Rarity's fire ruby.

"Oh no. You are not getting _this_ gemstone! This was given to me by my dear friend Spikey-wikey, the kindest, sweetest, most generous dragon ever. And it is too precious to me to give to a greedy old beast like you!" Rarity told Spike. Night guessed she hadn't realized that she was talking to Spike.

Spike suddenly shook his head and started to shake. "Oh, what now? I suppose you'll be eating me or something?" Rarity asked. Spike then returned his normal size. "Spike?! _You're_ the rampaging dragon?!" Rarity asked in shock.

Before Spike could say anything the two started falling. Night then felt his strength come back. "Alright, back in it," Night said as he took off and swooped under Spike so the dragon fell on his back. "Hang on, Spike!" Night ordered. He dove toward Rarity and used his magic to stop her fall.

Night landed by his friends who were waiting on a bridge by the town square. "You did it, Night! You did it!" Fluttershy said excitedly.

"It was nothing," Night commented. Rarity then headed to Spike, who was sitting on the railing looking at the destruction.

"Spike, I just have to tell you how absolutely proud I am of you," Rarity told Spike.

"Proud of _me_?" Spike questioned.

"Yes. It was you who stopped... w-well, you, from destroying Ponyville. You are my hero, Spikey-wikey!" Rarity told him and she kissed his cheek.

"Let's hope I never have to fight another dragon," Night commented to Twilight.

"True, that's the second time one's kicked your butt," Twilight teased.

"Okay, next time, you fight the dragon while I watch from afar as you get beaten," Night countered with a teasing smile.

Twilight sighed with relief as she looked at Spike. "At least he's alright," she said. Night couldn't help but smile.


	7. A Date Gone Wrong

A Date Gone Wrong

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight was super excited and was having trouble containing it all. "Twilight would you please calm down?" Spike asked, sounding annoyed.

"No, I can't. I'm just too excited!" Twilight answered.

"Serious Twilight, you act like this every time you and Night go out," Spike added.

"But this time, he said he's taking somewhere special. I wonder where it is?" Twilight told him, trying not to squeal.

"Are you okay Twilight?" Night asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Twilight attempted to answer calmly but failed.

"Alright," Spike said as he started to push Twilight over toward Night. "You two enjoy yourselves, see you in a bit, goodbye," he added as he forced the two out the door and slammed it behind them.

"See you later too," Night said sarcastically at the door before turning to Twilight. "So, you ready?" Night asked.

"Yeah," Twilight answered.

"Great. But, before we begin, I have to tell you that it's kind of far, so we're going to have to Lightning Travel," Night admitted.

"Is it safe to do it with multiple ponies?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"I tested it with Rainbow and she came out fine," Night explained. Twilight was still skeptical, however. "Relax, do you honestly I would do it with you if I didn't think it would work?" Night asked.

"Alright, I trust you," Twilight said. She stood close to Night as lightning came from the sky and sent them both into the clouds. It was the weirdest feeling Twilight ever had. It was like she was being pulled apart so she could be everywhere at once, if that made any sense.

They headed for a forest that was on Equestria's western coast and looked pretty secluded. Twilight then gasped for air as she found herself back in her body. "Slow deep breaths Twilight, you don't want to collapse," Night advised. After a while, Twilight felt normal again.

"Not my favorite way to travel," Twilight admitted.

"You get used to it," Night told her confidently.

"So, you brought me all the way out here for a bunch of trees," Twilight questioned.

"No, I brought you here to show you something in this forest," Night explained. The two headed into the forest with Night leading.

After what felt like an hour, Night finally stopped, still in the middle of the trees. "Okay, close your eyes," Night told Twilight. She looked at him skeptically, wondering what he was planing. "Please?" Night asked. Twilight sighed as she rolled her eyes before closing them. She then felt Night's wing on her side. "Stay close," Night told her as they started moving again.

It didn't take them long to get to wherever Night was taking her when she felt Night stop. "Okay. Open them," Night said.

Twilight did so and what she saw was absolutely beautiful. It was a wide-open field that had tons of Lavender blooming, her favorite flower. "How did you…" Twilight started but couldn't find the words.

"And this isn't even the best part," Night told her. He led her over to a slope nearby and she noticed the ruins at the bottom of the slope. It looked like an ancient city.

"Ancient ruins! I should have brought my book on archeological discoveries!" Twilight shouted with excitement as she ran down toward the ruins.

"Well, if I told you to bring it, it would have spoiled the surprise," Night explained, landing beside her. Twilight leaned on his side affectionately.

"How did you find this?" Twilight asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

"I think _it_ found _me_," Night admitted. Twilight looked at him confused. "I was near this area on day and I felt this… calling… toward this place. I can't quite explain it, but it's like it was meant for me," he explained. Twilight then saw a symbol on a large building near the center of what looked like a town square.

"What is that?" Twilight asked as she went up to investigate. Once she was closer, she realized it wasn't one symbol, but seven, all arranged in a circle.

"What is it?" Night asked as he came up.

"I don't know," Twilight admitted. She then noticed a statue in the center of the building and she thought she recognized the pony. "Is that, Lux the Creator?" Twilight asked herself.

"Who?" Night asked.

"Lux the Creator was rumored to have created multiple ways of controlling the abilities of nature. But I thought that she was nothing more than a myth," Twilight explained.

"Well, all myths come from somewhere," Night told her.

"True, but we can find everything out about this place later. Right now, I'd rather enjoy this place with a certain somepony," Twilight said, getting up in Night's face. Night started blushing and Twilight giggled. Even after they became a couple, Night still found ways to blush like crazy around her. Though, she wasn't much better.

The two headed back up the slope and sat in the field of Lavender, watching the sunset over the ocean, which the field had a pretty great view of. "Wish you could take me to places like this more often," Twilight told Night after a while.

"If I did, they wouldn't be so special," Night countered. Twilight looked at Night and made a pout face at him and he burst out laughing. "I-I can't take you seriously with that face," Night said as he laughed. Twilight started laughing as well.

**Night's POV**

Night suddenly awoke with an odd feeling. Like he was being watched. Looking around he couldn't see anything off with the almost full moon overhead. He started to stand but felt something shift against him. He looked and saw that Twilight had started leaning on him in her sleep. Not wanting to disturb her, he gently set her on the ground as he started to look around. "Something wrong Night?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just thought I sensed something," Night admitted.

"Who else could know about this place?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know, but I still feel like there's someone else here," Night explained.

"Let's just go back to sleep," Twilight said.

"In a bit. I just want to check- Ahh!" Night screamed as a gray beam slammed into his side sending him flying.

"Night!" Twilight shouted. As Night was trying to stand up, what looked like a shadow closed in around him and it started shooting more gray beams. Night put a shield and it seemed to hold the attacks off. That's when what looked like a pony came from _underneath_ him and fired another beam into his stomach.

"Who are you?!" Night demanded to empty air.

"Night! Are you alright? Who are you talking to?" Twilight asked.

"It's some kind of shadow pony," Night answered.

"What are you doing here?" a voice demanded. A figure then appeared not far from the two. He was a dark gray stallion with light gray mane and tail. Night also noticed that he was a unicorn.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Night asked back.

"I am supposed to protect this place from intruders. And that's what you two are," he explained.

"Why though? This is just an archeological site, what could possibly be worth protecting here?" Twilight asked.

The stallion didn't answer and he turned into a massive shadow and charged at the two. Night summoned lightning and fired his magic right at the shadow but it went right through it. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," Night muttered. The shadow did something odd and reverted back to a pony form.

"You have the power?" he asked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Night asked back.

"How can you exist with these powerless ponies?" the shadow pony instead asked, pointing toward Twilight with that last bit.

"She's got more power than you think," Night answered. "And so do I!" he then shouted and charged his opponent with a Lightning Charge. The figure dodged the attack and fired a beam at Night. Night put up a shield but the attack passed right through it and slammed into Night.

The shadow then stood on top of Night. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Prince Night Storm. You're better," Night shouted as he summoned a massive lightning bolt down on himself and it hit this unknown pony. "So, who are you?" Night asked him.

"If a name is so important to you, my name is Shade. And it's my duty to keep this place safe from the other ponies," Shade explained, pointing to Twilight again.

"What's wrong with 'other ponies'?" Night asked.

"They will turn on you. How can you not see that? The ponies of the world would have you killed if they could," Shade told Night. "So, I must remove her, she could threaten our entire culture," Shade said, turning toward Twilight.

Night then jumped between them. "You won't harm her," Night threatened.

"Please don't make you attack you, Prince Night," Shade said.

"If you want to hurt her, you'll have to go through me," Night said coldly.

Shade went on the offensive and turned into shadow again. Hitting Night hard and sending him into the forest. "For a shadow that really hurt," Night muttered. Shade then jumped on Night again but Night let out a Lightning Pulse and it threw him off. Night took off into the sky, hoping to use his wings to his advantage. Looking around, however, Shade had disappeared.

Night suddenly felt two things stab into the joint between his wings and he fell to the ground. Looking at his back, he saw two assassin blades on both sides of his spine and a small amount of blood trickling from the wound. "Don't struggle. You'll only make it worse," Shade said, appearing next to Night.

Night responded by calling more lightning and used it to destroy the blades and to start healing the damage. "I'm not done!" Night shouted and fired multiple Lightning Blasts at Shade but he dodged them all. Night then suddenly saw another assassin blade fly right at him and he dodged it in time. Night then saw the blade then suddenly vanished. Looking at Shade, Night saw that whenever he threw one blade, he could call it back.

After a while, Night was starting to feel exhausted. Shade noticed too and pressed his advantage and hit Night multiple times with his blades and magic before throwing Night to the ground, which was coated with his blood. Shade came up and put his blades to Night's neck. "Yield. You've lost," Shade said.

"Never," Night answered. Shade looked at Night silently.

"Then let's hope your successor is more willing to listen to reason," Shade then said. A red magic beam suddenly slammed into the blades, knocking them away from Night. Another one then hit Shade in the side sending him away from Night.

"Stay away from him!" Twilight demanded.

"So, you'll protect him now only to betray him later. All under your disguise of love," Shade said.

"Twilight, run. I can handle this," Night told her, struggling to stand.

"Not without you," Twilight said quietly.

Twilight started firing magic at Shade and he didn't even dodge. He didn't do anything. That's when he suddenly appeared behind Twilight, blade close to her neck. Night blasted it away and Shade responded by kicking Twilight into Night. Night let out a scream of pain from landing on his injuries wrong. "Night!" Twilight shouted in concern. Shade then appeared between the two.

"It's over," Shade said as he prepared a killing blow on Night. Twilight hit him hard with her magic and jumped on Night. With a flash of red, Night found himself back in the Golden Oak Library.

**Twilight's POV**

"Spike! Get down here! And get a first aid kit!" Twilight shouted. She then turned to Night and helped him outside, as Zera had headed south a few days ago.

"What's wrong Twi- Oh my goodness," Spike said in shock as he came down the stairs with the first aid kit and saw Night's condition. Twilight didn't say anything as she grabbed the kit and started to stop the bleeding as Night summoned lightning to help.

"What happened?! Who did this?" Spike asked, concerned.

"More like _what_ did this," Night answered. "Whatever this Shade is, he isn't a normal pony. His powers were like mine."

"Don't talk Night. You've got to save your strength," Twilight told him. Luckily, none of Night's wounds were fatal. The only thing they had to worry about was an infection.

"Who could do this to Night? Should I warn Princess Celestia?" Spike asked.

"No, don't send my sisters anything," Night told Spike.

"Why not?" Twilight asked as she finished up treating Night's wounds.

"Shade said something about protecting that place, and I didn't stand a chance against him. If we say anything to my sisters, they'll go after him. Putting my ponies in danger. Best to keep our mouths shut till we _can_ face him," Night explained.

"If you say so. But you should be more careful," Twilight said. She felt tears going down her face as the full realization of what happened and what could have happened hit her.

"Hey, Twilight, it's okay. I'm still here," Night said softly.

"It's not okay. You could have died. I could have lost you," Twilight said through her tears as she got closer to Night.

"But I'm still alive, thanks to you. I'll be more careful," Night said.

"Promise?" Twilight asked.

"Promise," Night answered.


	8. The Last Round Up

The Last Round Up

**Night's POV**

Night, Twilight, and Spike were near the Town Square for Applejack's send off for a rodeo competition that she would be in. Everypony was setting things up when a bunch of thunder and lightning went off and started destroying the town hall. "Now, careful, Derpy! Don't want to do any more damage than you've already done," Rainbow told the pegasus, who was standing on the thunder cloud.

"I just don't know what went wrong," Derpy wondered as she electrocuted herself.

"Yeah. It's a mystery," Rainbow responded.

"Need any help, Rainbow?" Night asked as he flew up to her. Before Rainbow could answer Derpy fell by them going backward.

"Nice work, Rainbow Dash," she said as she flew into a pillar causing it to fall. Rainbow quickly flew down and tried to stop it but she fell through the floor with the pillar.

"You okay, Rainbow Dash? Anything I can do to help?" Derpy asked.

"No! Nothing! In the name of Celestia, just sit there and do nothing!" Rainbow told her. Derpy sat down and caused the floor to fall beneath her and she tried to grab Rainbow to save herself but it forced Rainbow to fall through with her.

"Oops. My bad," Derpy apologized.

"What's up with her?" Night asked Rainbow as she flew back up.

"That's Derpy. She means well, but she's got a few screws loose," Rainbow told him.

"You need any help?" Night asked again.

"Not unless you can turn back time," Rainbow answered.

"'Fraid not," Night admitted. "Well, you know where to find me," he told Rainbow as he headed back to Twilight.

The crowd was cheering for Applejack as Night got back and Mayor Mare got up for an announcement. "Yes, we are all here to send Applejack to compete in this year's Equestria Rodeo competition in Canterlot. And I want to thank Applejack in advance for generously offering up her prize money to fix town hall," she announces. The ponies cheered in celebration.

"Speech! Speech!" Pinkie shouted.

"Oh, shucks. I'm not much for speeches," Applejack said.

"Alright then, no speech!" Pinkie said, running off but running back as Applejack started.

"Buuut! This here is the nicest send off anypony could ask for. Y'all have been cheering me on in every rodeo since I was a _little_ little pony. So it seems only fittin' to use my winnings to fix up town hall. I promise to make Ponyville proud" Applejack announces.

The group headed over to the train station for Applejack's send-off. "I want you to show all them highfalutin rodeo ponies what a real rodeo pony's like!" Granny Smith told Applejack.

"You betcha, Granny Smith," Applejack said.

"And bring back all that money!" Mayor Mare said, a little too enthusiastically for Night's liking.

"You betcha, Mayor," Applejack said, looking a little nervous as she headed to the train.

"And have fun. And don't be nervous. Or if you are, use that nervous energy to do even better than you already would! And eat peanuts and popcorn and taffy. Taffy gives lots of nervous energy!" Pinkie said quickly as she dove into a bag of taffy.

"Just do your best, Applejack," Twilight said.

"I'll do better than my best!" Applejack said.

"The train to Canterlot is about to leave! All aboard who's coming aboard!" the conductor yelled out.

"Guess that means me," Applejack said as she boarded the train.

"Seeya in a week!" Rainbow said.

"With lots of new blue ribbons!" Apple Bloom said excitedly.

"And lots of money!" Mayor Mare added.

"And don't forget to enjoy yourself," Night continued.

"Darn tootin'! See y'all in a week, with a big bag full of blue ribbons!" Applejack shouted as the train started to leave.

"And drink sarsaparilla!" Pinkie shouted. The group looked at her oddly. "What? It gives you extra sass," Pinkie explained. Night just rolled his eyes in amusement.

**One Week Later**

The group was in the barn getting ready to surprise Applejack. "Oh, I hope Applejack is surprised by this surprise party!" Fluttershy says.

"That's the whole point of a surprise party," Night pointed out.

"I know, but I hope she isn't _so_ surprised she's startled, because while being surprised can be nice, being startled can be... very startling," Fluttershy said.

"Surprise!" Pinkie shouted at Fluttershy, who jumped back in shock.

"Oh, Pinkie, you startled me," Fluttershy said.

"Sorry! I was just practicing my "surprise!" for when we surprise Applejack with this super cool party for becoming rodeo champion of Equestria!" Pinkie explained. "_Surprise_!" she shouted again.

"Quiet, Pinkie, I think Applejack's coming!" Twilight warned.

"Don't worry, Twilight. Got my lips all limbered up!" Pinkie said as she started making random noises with her mouth.

Everypony dove to their hiding places and turned off the lights. They then heard the door open. "Surprise!" everypony shouted.

"Surprise! Shoot" Pinkie said, a little late. Night then noticed that the pony at the door wasn't Applejack but a mailpony.

"Wow, this is the best surprise ever! How did you know it was my birthday?" he asked in surprise. Twilight took the letter he had for them and Pinkie gave him a slice of cake before closing the door.

"Who's it from, Twilight? What's it say?" Apple Bloom asked.

"It's from Applejack," Twilight said as she started reading.

_Family and friends, not coming back to Ponyville. Don't worry, will send money soon._

"That's all there is," Twilight told them. Everypony gasped in shock.

"Applejack's... not comin' back?" Apple Bloom asked, looking hurt.

"What do you mean Applejack's not coming back?! She loves Ponyville!" Rainbow said.

"And she loves Sweet Apple Acres!" Granny Smith added.

"And she loves her family!" Apple Bloom finished.

"Something just dreadful must have happened to Applejack to make her not return!" Rarity theorized.

"Maybe she's hurt, or sad, or scared!" Fluttershy worried.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go find her!" Rainbow said as she was about to fly out the door. Night grabbed Rainbow's tail with his magic to stop her.

"Let's just calm down everypony. We _will _find Applejack, but we can't run off with no idea where she is," Night said, trying to be calm himself. But he was worried, as an image of Shade came into his head.

"Night's right. Let's head to Canterlot and see if anypony there knows what happened to her," Twilight said before turning to Apple Bloom. "We'll find her."

"Y'all are the best," Apple Bloom said as the group headed off.

The group took the train to Canterlot and headed toward the stadium where the rodeo took place. They all started asking around but nopony seemed to have a clue on where to find her. Just as they were about to give up, a pony came up and told the group she had seen Applejack getting on a train heading west to a place called Dodge Junction. "I hope this lead doesn't turn out to be a dead end. I don't wanna go home empty-hooved after promising we'd find her," Rainbow worried.

"I don't know how we'll break it to the Apple family," Fluttershy said.

"I don't know how we'll break it to Ponyville!" Twilight added.

"I don't know how I'll make it to the next stop!" Pinkie panicked, holding her privates.

"You should have gone before we left," Night told her.

The train pulled into the station at Dodge Junction and the group got off. "Applejack is supposed to have come here after the rodeo ended. Let's fan out and try to find her," Twilight said. Pinkie immediately ran off to the bathroom as the rest of the group started asking around.

"I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her!" Pinkie suddenly said, coming back while bouncing. She led the group to where she was and, sure enough, she was there.

"Oh, Applejack, thank heavens!" Rarity said as the group came up to her.

"We're so glad you're safe!" Fluttershy added.

"I found her, I found her, I found her, I found her!" Pinkie continued saying when she remembered something and ran to the bathroom.

"Uh, hey, everypony. What's up?" Applejack asked awkwardly. Like she wasn't expecting them.

"Why didn't you come back to Ponyville?!" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, why are you here?" Rarity added.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked, concerned.

"Do you have any snacks?" Pinkie asked as she came back.

"Pinkie, priorities," Night told her.

"Tell us what happened, Applejack!" Twilight questioned. Applejack looked at the ground uncomfortably when a voice called out.

"Applejack? Are these some of your Ponyville friends?" the pony asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Twilight answered.

"And you are?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Why, I'm Cherry Jubilee, boss of Cherry Hill Ranch. Hasn't Applejack told ya? I saw her compete at the Equestria Rodeo. Never saw anypony win so many ribbons in all my life," Jubilee explained.

"Actually Ms. Jubilee, we haven't seen Applejack since before the rodeo and we thought we'd find her," Night explained.

Oh, well I'm certain- Prince Night Storm?!" Jubilee shouted when she saw Night and bowed. "I'm so sorry your highness, I didn't see you there," she said worriedly.

"It's alright. Please, stand," Night told her.

"Anyway, I can always use a pony with quick hooves and a strong back. So, when I heard Applejack was looking for a change of scenery, I snapped her up as quick as I could and brought her to Dodge Junction," Jubilee explained. The group looked at each other curiously when Jubilee started to leave. "Well, I'll let you catch up with your friends. See you back at the ranch."

"'_Change of scenery_'? What's that supposed to mean?" Rainbow asked accusingly.

"S'no big deal, guys. I thought cherries would be a nice change from apples, so I took the job and came here. That's it. End of story," Applejack explained.

"That's it? Well, that's a terrible story!" Pinkie said.

"Sorry, but that's all there is to tell. Thanks for checkin' on me, but y'all can go home now. Tell my family hi, and that I'm doing a-okay," Applejack said as she started to leave, but it only made Night more suspicious.

"Excuse me, AJ, but we didn't travel _all over Equestria_ searching for you to come home without you!" Rainbow explained.

"Well, I didn't ask you to come lookin' for me! There is nothin' to tell and I am _not_ going back to Ponyville!" Applejack said as she left.

"I don't care what she says. Applejack's not telling us something," Twilight said.

"Twilight's right. We gotta get her to spill the beans," Rainbow said.

"_What_?! She had beans? Ugh, I told her I was snacky!" Pinkie complained.

"You have a plan?" Night asked Twilight.

"I'm working on it," she answered.

"Well, while you work on that, I'll head back to Canterlot and see if there are any more clues there," Night explained.

"Why? What do you hope to find there?" Rainbow asked.

"Hopefully an idea on why Applejack didn't come back despite winning so many ribbons. I may not find anything, but we'll have at least all the bases covered," Night explained.

"Good idea. In the meantime girls, we've got work to do," Twilight said.

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight and the group had gotten into their work clothes and headed in where Applejack was working. "What are you all doing here?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

"We're your cherry sorters. Shall we get started?" Twilight answered innocently.

"Fine," Applejack said.

"Haha, red cherries go in one bin, and yellow cherries go in the other. Simple as cherry pie. Uh, just one teensy thing to remember: have fun!" Jubilee said as she left.

"What are you five up to? And where's Night?" Applejack asked, still suspicious.

"Well, uh, you made working on a cherry orchard sound... so delightful," Rarity answered.

"And Night headed back to Canterlot. Said he wanted to talk to the princesses," Twilight added.

"Uh-huh. Well, just remember: no talking about Ponyville," Applejack stated.

"Fine! Why don't you quit talking and get walking?" Rainbow told Applejack.

Applejack started walking on the wheel and the conveyor belt started moving so everypony else could sort the cherries. After a while, Rainbow gave Twilight the signal. "So, AJ, how was Canterlot? Not talking about Ponyville, talking about Canterlot, totally different town," Twilight asked.

"Canterlot was fine," Applejack stated blandly.

"Was the rodeo fun?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," Applejack answered the same way.

"Did you meet some nice ponies there?" Twilight continued stepping away from the conveyor.

"Some," Applejack said.

"Really? Did you see Wild Bull Hickok? What about Calamity Mane?" Rainbow asked excitedly, getting by Applejack.

"Yes, I saw 'em both," Applejack said. Rainbow looked like Applejack like she was asking for more but Applejack didn't get anything up.

"And how did you meet Miss Jubilee?" Rarity asked, leaving the conveyor as well.

"Um, well, Miss Jubilee had a cherry stand at the rodeo. Real good treats. Cherry winks, cherry cheesecake, cherry tarts. We struck up a conversation, being orchard folk and all," Applejack explained starting to speed up on the wheel.

"So you told her about Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," Applejack answered.

"Did you tell _her_ why you weren't going back?" Rainbow questioned.

"No, 'cuz it was none of _her _business!" Applejack shouted back, speeding up again.

"Is it because I made it rain on you that _one time_?" Rainbow asked.

"No!" Applejack answered, speeding up still.

"Is it because you were insulted when I gave you that book on organized orchards?" Twilight asked.

"NO!" Applejack shouted.

"Is it because you were insulted when I insulted your hair?" Rarity asked.

"No, no, NO! I'm not telling you why, so just–" Applejack started when Fluttershy shouted, "_STOP_!" Applejack skidded to a halt on the wheel causing all the cherries on it to go flying into Applejack and make a mess everywhere. Applejack left and the rest of the group started cleaning up the mess.

"Well, girls, we seem to be striking out," Twilight commented.

"That's 'cause we're playing too nice," Rainbow explained.

"Yes. Desperate times do call for desperate measures," Rarity stated.

"It's time to call in the big guns," Rainbow explained, looking at Pinkie.

As Twilight was hiding, Night came back. "Why are you-" Night started and Twilight pulled him into cover.

"Shhh. Just put these on," Twilight said, handing Night earplugs.

"Ok," Night said in a whisper and she did what she asked. "So, can you let go? I mean, I'm not complaining about being this close to you but this is _too_ close for me," Night said. Twilight realized how close they were and she backed up a bit to get him some space as they both blushed.

"We have a plan, just watch," Twilight said. The two turned where Applejack was hitting a cherry tree. On her last hit, Pinkie fell out of the tree.

"Hey, Applejack. Need some help?" Pinkie asked.

"You promise not to ask me any questions?" Applejack asked.

"I promise," Pinkie answered. The two worked for a bit when Pinkie said, "Have you ever had a cherrychanga? Ooh! Sorry, that was a question."

"That kind of question is fine, Pinkie. No, I-I never had a cherrychanga," Applejack answered.

"Well, no wonder, because I made it up myself! A cherrychanga is mashed up cherries in a tortilla that's deep-fried. Cherrychanga. Great name, huh? Oh, but maybe I should call it a chimicherry. Ooh, that's good too. Which do you think sounds better? Cherrychanga or chimicherry? Or what if I combine them? Chimicherrychanga! What sounds the funniest? I like funny words! One of my favorite funny words is 'kumquat'! I didn't make that one up. I would work in a kumquat orchard just so I could say 'kumquat' all day! Kumquat, kumquat, kumquat! And 'pickle barrel'! Isn't that just the funniest thing to say? Pickle barrel, pickle barrel, pickle barrel! Say it with me! Pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, pickle barrel, kumquat, chimicherrychanga!" Pinkie started ranting clearly annoying Applejack.

"I like this plan," Night said as she was doing so. "Rainbow?" he asked Twilight.

"Rainbow," Twilight answered.

"_No_! Make it stop, make it stop!" Applejack demanded.

"The only way to make it stop is for you to spill the beans!" Rainbow told her while holding Pinkie's mouth closed.

"Never!" Applejack answered. Rainbow responded by letting Pinkie talk.

"Speaking of beans, did you ever realize how many words rhyme with 'beans'? Lean, mean, spleen, unclean, bean…" Pinkie started when Applejack lost it.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell everypony what's goin' on! Just please stop talkin'!" she shouted and everypony removed their earplugs as they headed up to her. "But... can it wait 'til tomorrow at breakfast? I'm plum tuckered out," she added.

"Tomorrow, huh? I don't know…" Rainbow said, not trusting her.

"Do you Pinkie promise?" Pinkie asked, making the symbol for it.

"I will tell you the whole truth at breakfast. Pinkie promise," Applejack said as she Pinkie promised.

**The Next Morning**

The group was heading to Applejack's room to get her for breakfast. "I'm glad we're finally gonna get some answers from Applejack," Twilight said.

"Yeah, maybe," Rainbow said skeptically.

"Don't worry, Rainbow. She's gotta 'fess up after making a Pinkie promise," Pinkie said confidently. Night, however, looked like he shared Rainbow's skepticism.

Twilight knocked and opened the door. "Good morning, Applejack. You ready for br–" Pinkie started but stopped when she saw the room was empty. Pinkie gasped as steam came out of her ears. "_Nopony breaks a Pinkie promise_!" she said angrily and she ran out.

"That sneaky SOB found a loophole," Night commented.

"Night!" Twilight scolded.

The group found Applejack at the train station waiting for a train and looking scared. "_Applejack_!" Pinkie shouted which got Applejack's attention. "_You Pinkie promised_!" Applejack ran toward a stagecoach and it started moving. "She's gonna get away!"

"Oh no, she won't! Look!" Twilight said, pointing at a cart that was pulled by two ponies. Rainbow and Fluttershy strapped in as Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie climbed in with Night flying overhead.

"Follow that stagecoach!" Pinkie demanded. "Oh, we have you now!" she said as they gained. Fluttershy suddenly started to stop when a bunny hopped in front of them and it almost hit it. Rainbow looked at Fluttershy who she awkwardly smiled.

The ponies started gaining on the stagecoach again and started hitting it. "Pull over!" Rainbow demanded.

"I'll pay you double to outrun them," Applejack told the ponies pulling the stagecoach. The ponies started to speed up.

"We'll pay you triple to slow down!" Twilight shouted. Realizing a better deal, they started to slow down.

"I'll pay you quadruple to leave them in the dust!" Applejack shouted. The stagecoach sped up again.

"Get them! _Get them_!" Pinkie demanded.

"I'll try to cut them off," Night said as he flew ahead. As he neared, Applejack threw a box at Night, who was going too fast to avoid it in time. The box hit Night on the wing causing him to lose his balance and he spiraled to the ground.

"Come on, Fluttershy!" Rainbow said as the group ran past him. Twilight looked back to see if he was okay as Night took back into the air and rejoined to pursuit.

As the group neared again, Pinkie jumped off their cart onto the stagecoach. "Applejack, you broke your Pinkie promise! Apologize!" Pinkie demanded.

"She didn't break her promise!" Night shouted.

"What?!" Pinkie asked.

"If y'all reckon back, I told you that I would tell you everything at _breakfast_. But I didn't come for breakfast. I couldn't come to that breakfast, not if it meant telling y'all what happened," Applejack explained.

"Well, I... I…" Pinkie started.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie, but I can't tell y'all the truth. I just can't!" Applejack said.

"Well I heard a "sorry" in there, so that'll have to do for now. I'll get a real apology later. Rarity, catch me," Pinkie said as she jumped off. Rarity failed to catch her sending both ponies off the stagecoach.

"Rainbow, go back!" Twilight shouted.

"No! You three get Applejack, I'll help Rarity and Pinkie," Night said. Twilight nodded and Night peeled off and headed back toward them.

The rest of the group continued following Applejack and Twilight noticed that they were heading right toward the train tracks. "Is she _crazy_?!" Twilight asked in shock.

Applejack's stagecoach got past the tracks right as the train passed right behind it. "Shouldn't we stop?" Fluttershy asked.

"Our wings are free, we'll fly over it," Rainbow answered confidently. The two jumped into the air and flew over the train and landed on the other side to see Applejack looking surprised. Her surprise didn't last long as she started running. Rainbow got out of the connector and pursued. "Not so fast!" she yelled. Rainbow slammed into Applejack and her bag fell off sending the ribbons in it everywhere.

"Fine. Now you know," Applejack said defeated.

"Know what?" Twilight asked, not sure what she's talking about.

"Well, just look!" Applejack said, pointing at the ribbons.

"I am. You won an amazing number of ribbons, just like Miss Jubilee said!" Twilight said.

"Don't you get it? There's every color of ribbon down there. Every color... but... blue. I came in fourth, third, even second, but I didn't win _one_ first prize, and I certainly didn't win any prize money," Applejack explained.

"But the telegram said you were gonna _send_ money," Rainbow said.

"That's why I came here. I wanted to _earn_ some money. After that big old send off Ponyville gave me, I just didn't have the nerve to come home empty-hooved. I couldn't come home a failure," Applejack explained.

"Applejack, you're not a failure," Twilight told her.

"And we're your friends! We don't care if you came in fiftieth place! You're still number one in our books," Rainbow reassured her.

"So... you're not upset or disappointed?" Applejack asked.

"I'm more disappointed that you didn't tell us what was going on," Night explained as he, Rarity and Pinkie caught up.

"But what about the mayor? I don't think I can face her and tell her I didn't get that money to fix the broken roof," Applejack pointed out.

"Applejack, we can always find a way to fix that hole in the roof. But if you don't come back, we'll never be able to fix the hole in our hearts," Fluttershy told her as she and Twilight hugged Applejack.

"Darn it! Now you got me acting all sappy!" Rainbow said.

The group returned to Ponyville and Applejack was greeted by her dog, Winona, licking her excitedly. Her family was also happy to see her and they all hugged her. "Now Rainbow," Night started.

"What?" Rainbow asked.

"Any chance you could help solve the Pinkie problem?" Night asked.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow asked, trying to act innocent.

Night pointed at Pinkie who had been rant-asking the same thing the entire train ride. "Chimicherry, cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga? Chimicherry, cherrychanga?" Pinkie continued.

"Sure thing," Rainbow said.


	9. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000

The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight awoke in a tent next to Sweet Apple Acres and found Spike had fallen asleep on top of her. Twilight gently got him off her and she stepped outside to see the sun was about to rise and Night out of his tent stretching. "You guys got here early too?" Rainbow asked as she and Fluttershy showed up.

"Pinkie didn't tell you?" Night asked her.

"That she was camping out and told a bunch of other ponies what she was doing? No! She didn't," Rainbow answered.

"I'm sure you'll get your cider Rainbow," Twilight told her.

Rainbow growled as she flew off toward the end of the line. Twilight looked back and couldn't even see it. "She wasn't kidding about how many ponies heard Pinkie's idea," Night commented.

Twilight then saw a very fancy looking tent sitting right next to theirs and Twilight knew who was inside. Sure enough, Rarity stepped out. "Morning Rarity," Twilight greeted.

"Good morning, you three," Rarity said as she saw them, as Spike was also up now. After packing up the tents, they waited for the Apple's to announce the start of cider season.

"Isn't this exciting, Night and Spike? Opening day of cider season!" Twilight asked excitedly.

"Yeah! That means it's only thirty more days 'til sapphire season!" Spike answered.

"And you're the only thing in miles that cares about that," Night told Spike amused while Twilight and Rarity rolled their eyes.

"Attention, everypony! Cider season is now officially open!" Applejack announced. A few moments later, Pinkie walked past with at least 10 cups of cider.

"Glad we're close to the front of the line," Night commented.

"Believe me, she does that every single year," Rarity told them.

Once they were at the front of the line they paid for and it was as good as last year, maybe even better. Eventually came the inevitable words, "Sorry, everypony! That's it for today!" Applejack said.

"Surprise, surprise. You ran out again!" Rainbow told Applejack angrily.

"Yeah, you always run out!" Caramel added.

"Why can't you make enough cider for all of us? Or at least for me!" Rainbow wondered. This got everypony who hadn't gotten cider to start complaining.

"Hold on, everypony. We've done our best to improve supply this year-" Applejack started.

"You _always_ say that!" Caramel shouted.

"And it's always true. But Apple family cider is made with love and integrity, and only the highest quality apples in Equestria. Sorry, but that recipe takes time," Applejack finished. This didn't seem to satisfy ponies as they walked away still complaining. "If y'all just be patient, we'll have plenty more tomorrow," Applejack said as they left.

"She's right, y'know! You can't rush perfection! And this year's batch was _per_fection! I'll never forget the cider I just drank! It was a moment in time that will never exist again," Pinkie told Rainbow. Rainbow looked like she was going to explode when a honk and some kind of machine approached the orchard.

"What in Equestria is that?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Night said.

The machine stopped next to the fence and two almost identical unicorns stepped off the machine. The two started into a song.

[_Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town_

_Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found_

_Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair_]

[_That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share_]

Ponies seemed curious about what they were talking about.

[_Well you've got opportunity_

_In this very community_]

[_He's Flim_]

[_He's Flam_]

[_We're the world-famous Flim Flam Brothers_

_Traveling salesponies nonpareil_]

"Nonpa-what?" Pinkie asked.

[_Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see_

_No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be_

_And that's a new world, with tons of cider_

_Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking_]

[_More cider than you could drink in all your days of thinking_]

"I doubt that," Rainbow told them.

[_So take this opportunity_

_In this very community_]

[_He's Flim_]

[_He's Flam_]

[_We're the world-famous Flim Flam Brothers_

_Traveling salesponies nonpareil_]

[_I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport_]

[_I say, our mode of locomotion_]

[_And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider_?]

[_Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same_]

[_But my brother and I have something most unique and superb_

_Unseen at any time in this big new world_]

[_And that's opportunity_]

[_Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best_]

[_The unbelievable_]

[_Unimpeachable_]

[_Indispensable_]

[_I-can't-believe-able_]

[_Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000_]

"What do you say, sister?" Flam asked Rarity, who fainted in response. The crowd then started singing as well and Twilight noticed that Night was getting worried.

[_Oh, we got opportunity_

_In this very community_

_Please, Flim, please, Flam, help us out of this jam_

_With your Flim Flam Brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000_]

"Young filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spellbindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here?" Flim asked Applejack.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Applejack answered, looking skeptical. The crowd started singing along again.

[_Opportunity, in our community_]

[_Ready, Flim_?]

[_Ready, Flam_?]

[_Let's bing bang zam_!]

"And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider!" Flim said as a large vacuum headed toward one of the trees and sucked the apples off it. "Watch closely, my friends!"

[_The fun begins!_]

"Now, here's where the magic happens. Right here in this heaving, roiling, cider-press-boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A, top-notch, five-star, blow-your-horseshoes-off, one-of-a-kind cider!" Flim explained.

[_Feel free to take a sneak peek_!] Granny Smith then interrupted them.

[_Now wait, you fellers, hold it_!

_You went and over-sold it_!

_I guarantee that what you have there won't compare_

_For the very most important ingredient_

_Can't be added or done expedient_

_And it's quality, friends, Apple Acres' quality and care_!]

[_Well, Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up_

_You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup_]

[_Yes, sir, yes, ma'am, this great machine lets just the very best_

_So whaddya say then, Apples?_

_Care to step into the modern world_

_And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test?_]

"What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon, Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about!" Flim shouted.

[_We're saying you've got_

_Opportunity_

_In this very community_

_He's Flim, he's Flam_

_We're the world-famous Flim Flam Brothers_

_Traveling salesponies nonpareil_!]

"You got a deal!" Apple Bloom told the brothers. The crowd started chatting excitedly, but when Twilight looked at Night, he was looking at the brothers and the machine in fear and hatred.

"Not so fast!" Granny shouted, calling Apple Bloom back. The apples then started talking to each other and Twilight used the opportunity to talk to Night.

"What's wrong, Night?" she asked.

"I don't trust them. There are too many similarities between them and business people on Earth," Night explained.

"But this isn't Earth," Twilight countered.

"And I plan to keep it that way," Night said coldly as he started walking toward the machine. Twilight quickly grabbed him.

"What are you trying to do?" Twilight asked.

"I plan to destroy that machine," Night told her. Twilight looked back at Applejack to see what she and the Apple's were thinking and noticed that Flim and Flam were talking to them.

Flim then whispered something to Applejack as Flam hopped on to their machine. "Don't you worry, everypony! There'll be plenty of cider for all of you!" he declared.

"Can we at least talk to Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Fine. But I still plan on destroying that," Night said and the two headed over to the Apple family.

"You okay Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Not really, Flim and Flam threatened to put us out of business," Applejack told them.

"I knew we couldn't trust them," Night said.

"I'm glad to see that someponies will still support us," Granny Smith said.

"You want me to blow that machine to bits?" Night asked Applejack.

"No. I wanna do this my way," Applejack answered.

"Well, you know where to find me," Night said.

**The Next Day**

The second day of cider season was in full swing and Twilight, Night, and Spike got their cider and stood by Applejack. "Still worried about Flim and Flam?" Twilight asked.

"Granny Smith says they were just blowing hot air," Spike pointed out.

"I'm not so sure. They sounded mighty serious when they threatened to run us out of business," Applejack countered.

"I'd take their threat seriously. Ponies like that usually can follow through with their threats," Night warned.

"That's it! Last cup!" Apple Bloom shouted as the tap squirted.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Rainbow shouted from down the line of ponies.

"C'mon back tomorrow, everypony!" Apple Bloom said.

Flim and Flam then returned and noticed what was going on. "What seems to be the problem here?" Flim asked.

"Oh my, oh my, out of cider _again_?" Flam asked.

"What have we here?" Flim asked as a barrel from the back of the Cider Squeezy 6000 landed on the ground. "Who'd like a cup?"

Ponies flocked to the Cider Squeezy 6000 and Flam pulled out a cup. "Don't worry, everypony, we've got the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to make more in an instant!" he said, giving the cup to Rainbow. Applejack responded quickly and lassoed the barrel and pulled it towards her, hitting the cup in the process.

"You can't sell that cider! That's made from Apple family apples!" Applejack pointed out.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't worry, everypony, there are plenty of apples in Equestria. We'll find some others and make more cider than all of Ponyville can drink!" Flim bragged. The crowd looked at them excitedly.

"We'll make more cider than you could ever imagine!" Apple Bloom shouted, drawing the crowd's attention. Big Mac then picked up Apple Bloom by the tail.

"Now, it ain't about the speed, young'un, it's about quality," Granny Smith told her.

"Who cares how good the cider is if _I_ never get to drink any?" Rainbow pointed out.

"Oh, look at these poor, dissatisfied ponies," Flim said.

"Ponyville is Sweet Apple Cider country!" Apple Bloom told them.

"Our cider speaks for itself!" Applejack explained.

"Let's put it to the test," Flim said.

"Anywhere, anytime!" Apple Bloom said.

"With our machine, we can make enough cider in one hour to satisfy this entire town!" Flam told the crowd.

"We'll do it in 45 minutes!" Apple Bloom countered.

"Easy, Apple Bloom, easy," Granny Smith told her.

"What's the matter, Granny Smith? Chicken?" Flim teased.

"That's enough!" Night shouted as he walked up to Flim and Flam, ponies stepping out of his way.

"Prince Night! What a pleasure to be in your presence," Flim and Flam said.

"Save the flattery, it won't get you two anywhere," Night told them.

"Of course. So, what can we do for you?" Flim asked.

"I want you two to stop messing with the Apple family. I won't tolerate your kind behavior," Night warned.

"Well, if they're so confident in their cider, then what's the problem?" Flim asked. Granny Smith then got in between Night and Flim.

"Tomorrow mornin', right here!" she told Flim.

"But I'm afraid we haven't any… apples," Flam pointed out.

"You can use our south field! It'll be worth it to teach y'all a thing or two about cider making!" Granny Smith told them.

"Excellent! With his highness as our witness; we have a bet. Whoever produces the most barrels in one hour wins the exclusive right to sell cider in Ponyville," Flim declared.

"And after we beat ya, I don't never want to see you bambahoozlers around here again!" Granny Smith added.

"Until tomorrow," Flam said as they left.

"That wasn't how I wanted that to go," Night told Applejack.

"Don't worry, Applejack, I know you'll win tomorrow!" Twilight added.

"We'd better, 'cause if we don't, we're gonna lose our farm," Applejack pointed out.

**The Next Day**

Twilight and Night headed over to Sweet Apple Acres to watch the competition and found the Apple's getting ready. Big Mac was jogging in pace, Granny Smith was sniffing apples, and Applejack was kicking a sandbag with Apple Bloom hanging off it. "Applejack? Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Twilight asked.

"Me 'n' the family are... one hundred percent confident... in our cider making capabilities," Applejack answered as she kicked.

"And besides, nopony calls Granny a chicken," Apple Bloom added.

"Oh, and Night. You can destroy… that machine… when we win," Applejack added.

"Yes," Night cheered.

Mayor Mare's voice then rang out. "Attention, everypony!"

"Well, good luck," Twilight said as she and Night got out of the way.

"Thanks, Twilight. We'll need it," Applejack answered.

"The teams have one hour to produce as much cider as they can, after which the barrels will be counted and the winner will be named the sole cider provider for all of Ponyville!" Mayor Mare announced. "Are both teams ready?"

"Ready!" Applejack answered.

"Ready!" Flim and Flam answered.

"Then let's... go!" Mayor Mare announced.

Flin and Flam activated their machine while the Apple's headed over to their stations, with Applejack bucking apples, Apple Bloom collecting them, Granny Smith deciding which ones were good or bad, and Big Mac making the cider itself. Unfortunately, it wasn't going well, with the brothers taking an early lead. "This is just dreadful. Even at top speed, the Apples are only making one barrel to the twins' three!" Rarity realized. Twilight then got an idea.

"Um, Miss Mayor! Are honorary family members allowed to help in the competition?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I'm not sure... Flim, Flam, would you object to honorary family members helping?" she asked them.

"Are you kidding?" Flim asked in surprise.

"We don't care if the whole kingdom of Canterlot helps. It's a lost cause," Flam stated.

"Hm, I guess it's okay. Applejack? What do you think?" Mayor Mare asked.

"I think I'd love to have the rest of my _family_ helpin' out," Applejack answered.

"All right!" the group said.

"Okay, everypony, we're not gonna let those smooth talkers take our friend's farm," Twilight said.

"Fluttershy, Night, help Applejack with the trees," Twilight said.

"You got it," Night answered as he and Fluttershy took off.

"Pinkie Pie, you're on apple catching detail," Twilight told her.

"Yessir, ma'am, sir!" Pinkie said as she ran off.

"Rarity, you've got a discerning eye. Help Granny Smith at the quality control station," Twilight said.

"Of course," Rarity said as she headed over.

"Rainbow Dash, do you think you can help Big MacIntosh press?" Twilight asked.

"In my sleep!" Rainbow answered as she headed over. Twilight headed over to where the barrels were being filled with cider and she used her magic to move them quickly.

"Based on these figures, we're making five barrels for every three of theirs!" Twilight noted after they had caught up.

"Keep it up, everypony! We're back in this!" Applejack encouraged.

Twilight then saw that the twins had decided to start cutting corners and she wasn't the only one. "C'mon, Rainbow Dash, keep grinding!" Twilight told her when she hopped off the treadmill.

"We don't have time for quality control if we wanna win this thing!" Rainbow pointed out.

"And if we start cutting corners we're no better than them! We'll just have to work harder!" Night countered.

"Alright then, double time!" Rainbow shouted as she hopped back on.

Eventually, the call happened. "Time's up!" Mayor Mare proclaimed.

Everypony collapsed right then and there in exhaustion. "I'm proud of you, Applejack," Twilight told her, panting.

"Thanks," Applejack said.

"Integrity like that will always be… rewarded," Twilight told her.

"Flim and Flam win!" Mayor Mare declared. The crowd looked shocked at the turn of events.

"Wh, wh–" Apple Bloom started but couldn't get a word out.

"We… lost?" Applejack asked in disbelief.

"Daww, too bad, Apples," Flim said.

"Guess you'll just have to find a new line of work that doesn't match your names quite so… perfectly," Flam told them.

"Now should we tear down all these tacky old buildings and put up new ones, brother?" Flim asked.

"I don't see why not, brother. After all, this isn't Sweet Apple Acres anymore. How about 'Flim Flam Fields'?" Flam asked his brother as a banner appeared on the property.

"I ought to press you into jerk cider!" Rainbow shouted as she tried to charge the twins.

"No, Rainbow Dash. A deal's a deal," Applejack told her before turning to Flim and Flam. "Congratulations to y'all. The cider business in Ponyville... is yours. C'mon, Apples. Let's go pack up our things," Applejack told them as they headed off.

"Fear not, everypony, there's more than enough cider to go around," Flim told the crowd before breaking off into chuckles. The crowd still looked at the Apple's.

"Go ahead, everypony. Go on, y'all. It's okay," Applejack told them. Pinkie started crying with Rainbow trying to support her. Night looked furious with grief while Twilight looked at the ground in defeat.

"Drink up, Ponyville! Down the hatch!" Flam said. Twilight then heard sounds of complaints and she looked at what was going on.

"I can't get the taste off my tongue!" one pony said.

"Mine's got rocks in it!" a second added.

"I wouldn't pay one _cent_ for this dreck!" a third added.

"You wouldn't pay even one cent?" Flam asked the crowd.

"No!" the crowd shouted.

The twins then talked to each other "How about two cups for one cent?" Flam asked the crowd again.

"No!" the crowd shouted again.

"Two bits for a barrel?" Flim and Flam asked.

"_NO_!" they shouted even louder.

It looks like we've encountered a slight... problem here in Ponyville," Flim stated.

"Nopony wants our product. Next town?" Flim asked.

"Next town," Flam answered. Before the two could get on the Cider Squeezy again a blue beam blew the thing to pieces. Everypony looked to see who did it as Night blew on his smoking horn looking proud.

"What did you do?" Flim asked.

"Do you have any idea how much that cost?" Flam added.

"Oh sue me," Night told them. His voice then turned cold. "Now, get out of this town."

Flim and Flam didn't need to be asked twice and they sprinted away as fast as they could.

"They're gone," Applejack realized.

"That means Sweet Apple Acres is still in business!" Twilight said.

"Plus we can have high-quality Apple family cider!" Caramel added.

"Because of this silly competition, we've made enough of our cider for the whole town!" Apple Bloom told the crowd. Ponies started to line up and once the seven had their cider, they shared a toast.


	10. Dragon Quest

Dragon Quest

**Night's POV**

Today was the Dragon Migration and while Applejack and Pinkie were digging out the trench they would be using to watch from, he, Twilight, and Rainbow were trying to get Fluttershy to join them. "C'mon, Fluttershy, it'll be fun!" Twilight encouraged.

"There's nothing fun about dragons! Scary, yes! Fun, no!" Fluttershy said as Rainbow tried to drag her out.

"But Fluttershy, the great dragon migration happens only once in a generation! Do you really wanna pass up a chance like that?" Twilight asked.

"Now that you put it that way, _yes_!" Fluttershy answered from the doorway, with Rainbow trying to push her out. Twilight then teleported over.

"Aw, Fluttershy, we just don't want you to miss out," Twilight told her.

"Miss out on what? Dragons? Big, scaly, fire-breathing dragons?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well... yeah!" Twilight answered.

"Thanks, but... no thanks!" Fluttershy said.

"Look, Fluttershy, I watched that boring butterfly migration with you, so now it's your turn to watch the dragon migration with me! You owe me!" Rainbow explained.

"You don't have to worry Fluttershy, we'll all be there with you," Night said.

"I… said… _no_!" Fluttershy shouted, suddenly overpowering Rainbow and slamming her on the ground and sprinted toward the window. She held her hoofs up to smash it but gently opened it before sprinting out. Night and Twilight then checked up on Rainbow.

"Okay, I guess I'll let you off the hook this time," Rainbow said to the no-longer-around Fluttershy as she recovered.

"I didn't know she had that in her," Night pointed out.

"Neither did I," Twilight added.

The three then headed over to the trench Applejack and Pinkie had dug out and put on camo to hide better from the dragons. Speaking in hushed voices, Twilight realized something, "I don't see any dragons," she said after looking for a while with her binoculars.

"Me neither," Applejack added.

"Me neither neither," Pinkie said, holding her binoculars the wrong way.

"Shoot! You don't think we missed them, do you?" Rainbow asked.

"They also might not be here yet," Night pointed out.

"We're just a little early, and I'm glad we are. This way, we can watch every moment of the migration without bringing any unwanted attention to ourselves!" Twilight stated.

"Yoo-hoo! Well? What do you think? Am I the toast of the trench or what?" Rarity asked, appearing in a fancy and easy to spot dress with a red carpet going right up to the trench.

"I think you just gave _away_ the trench," Night told her.

"And you'll be toast alright, when the dragons see you parading around in that getup," Applejack added.

"You look very nice, Rarity, but could you maybe look nice down here in the trench with us?" Twilight asked as she got rid of the red carpet. Rarity obliged and climbed down.

"Nice is an understatement. I look fabulous! Who says camouflage has to be drab?" Rarity asked.

"Ahoy, maties! Dragons ho!" Pinkie said as a dragon flew over the trench. Soon, the rest of the dragons flew over and one of them flew closer to the ground and did a backflip in the air.

"Wow, amazing!" Twilight commented.

"Pfft, pretty lame move. Is that all they've got?" Rainbow asked. As if they heard her, two dragons started fighting and one shot a plume a fire toward the ground.

"What do ya think of _that_ 'move', Rainbow Dash? Still think they're lame?" Applejack asked.

"Uh, not so much. The word 'fierce' comes to mind" Rainbow answered.

"And 'formidable'," Rarity added.

"And 'super-duper scary'!" Pinkie finished. Spike then headed her a cupcake.

"Yeah. Us dragons are definitely a force to be reckoned with," he told her. Rainbow then started laughing.

"Yeah, right, Spike. That's one of the _scariest_ aprons I've ever seen!" Rainbow teased. Applejack and Pinkie joined in laughing and Night saw Spike was wearing his normal apron. He had teased him about it at first, but he doesn't bother anymore.

"What's wrong with wearing an apron? _You_ won't be laughing when _you_ spill blueberries all over _your_ scales. Feathers. That's one tough stain!" Spike told her.

"One _tough stain_ against one _lame_ dragon," Rainbow said as she started laughing again.

"Enough of that Rainbow," Night said.

"Spike's style is unique. He doesn't have to look like other dragons," Rarity added.

"Or act like them," Twilight added.

"My little Spikey-wikey is perfect the way he is," Rarity told Spike.

"I don't act like other dragons?" Spike asked.

"Oh, not even close!" Pinkie answered.

"But why would you want to, Spike?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. You've got something those dreadfully fierce dragons can only dream of," Rarity told him.

"What's that?" Spike asked excitedly.

"The cutest widdle chubby cheeks!" Rarity answered as she put her hoofs on said cheeks. Spike's face turned red, clearly not expecting that answer.

"Cute?! Dragons aren't supposed to be cute! Right?" Spike asked.

"Oh, sweetie, you are turning the most delightful shade of red. It is most becoming," Rarity commented. This seemed to fuel Spike's rage though.

"Rrrgh!" Spike growled as he climbed out of the trench and stormed off.

"Oh, isn't he adorable when he waddles off in anger?" Rarity asked the rest of the group.

"_Waddle_?! Rrrrrggggh!" Spike growled again.

"_Wow_, nice work," Night said sarcastically.

The group finished watching the dragon migration and headed back to their homes. As he was falling asleep, Night heard something happening in the library. Heading down, Night discovered that Twilight and Spike were looking through all the books. "What's going on?" Night asked.

"I want to learn more about dragons," Spike answered.

"In the middle of the night?" Night asked.

"I need answers! Please Night, can you help?" Spike asked.

"Alright, I'll see if we can find anything," Night said as he joined in. It was morning by the time they had gotten through all the books.

"Nothing at _all_ about dragons? This is getting ridiculous!" Spike said angrily.

"I know! It's hard to believe, but ponies know next to nothing about dragons. Apparently they're too rare and too scary to try to talk to or study!" Twilight said.

"I wonder if dragons cry…" Spike started.

"Aw, Spike," Twilight said, going to clear Spike's tears, but Night stopped her and shook his head.

"It's okay, Twilight. I'm gonna discover who I am if it's the last thing I do!" Spike vowed.

Just then, Rarity and Rainbow came through the door. "Good morning!" Rarity said.

"Ya wanna join us for breakfast?" Rainbow asked.

"That sounds great. I'm famished," Twilight answered.

"Sure, I'll come," Night added.

"Count me out. I've gotta get an early start!" Spike told them.

"'An early start'?" Rarity asked.

"Yes! I'm going on a quest of self-discovery! I need to learn what it means to be a dragon! And the only way I'm gonna do that is to join the dragon migration!" Spike told them.

"_What_?!" the girls asked in shook as Spike started packing.

"Spike, that's nonsense talk! I know that you're a dragon, but those dragons mean business! They're big, and tough, and scary…" Rainbow started.

"And I'm small, and meek... and I like to wear aprons. See? This is exactly why I need to spend time with them," Spike said.

"All I'm saying is that you could get hurt," Rainbow pointed out.

"Darling, this time I really do have to agree with Rainbow Dash. I don't want those big, ugly, nasty dragons to hurt one little scale on your cutesy-wootesy head!" Rarity said. Spike shrugged them both off and started to head toward the door.

"I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind," Spike said.

"Oh, uh, quick, do something! Stop him before it's too late!" Rarity told Rainbow. Rainbow flew toward Spike but Night got between them.

"What? You going to try to stop me too?" Spike asked Night.

"Actually, I think this is the best thing for you," Night answered.

"What!?" Rarity and Rainbow asked.

"Tell me, what would you do in his shoes? You're the only one like yourself, with no idea about who you were and where you came from. The _only_ one here who has felt that is me," Night told them. "If Spike thinks that being with his own kind will give him the answers he seeks, then why should we stop him?" Night asked.

"Night's right. We shouldn't stop him," Twilight said.

Night then turned to Spike. "Good luck out there Spike. Just… remember that you will always have a place here," Night said. Spike hugged Night and he turned to leave.

"Thanks, Night," Spike said as he left.

"Goodbye, Spikey-wikey!" Rarity called after him.

"Go get 'em, big guy!" Rainbow said.

"We have faith in you!" Twilight added.

"We're following him, right?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"No! Terrible idea," Night said.

"Spike could get into trouble Night," Twilight told him.

"And if we interfere he'll think we're trying to set him up. I know you're worried he won't come back, but that's a risk we have to take," Night countered.

**Spike's POV**

Spike had been traveling for a few days following the dragons when they finally landed on an active volcano. When he reached the top he looked around to see where he could go as a full-grown dragon shot a plume of fire at him. Spike avoided it and saw a group of teenage dragons at the bottom of the volcano. "Alright, teenage dragons! Now that's more my speed. And size," Spike said to himself as he headed down where two dragons were having a brawl. "Um, excuse me? Uh, hi. I'm Spike," he greeted.

"You sure your name is Spike and not _Shrimp_?!" a purple dragon with yellow spikes asked and they started laughing.

"No, it's Spike! I'm not, I mean, I'm sure about that…" Spike started, not sure how to respond.

"You look more like Peewee to me," a large brown dragon said. The others started laughing again.

"Hey guys, c'mon, seriously. Leave him alone or he might fly away," a third, red and orange said. Spike felt a flicker of hope. But it was short-lived. "That is, uh, if he had any wings!" he said and they started laughing again.

"You fly in on your mommy's back during the migration?" the brown dragon asked.

"Not exactly…" Spike started.

"No, no, can't you see baby Spike just hatched? I bet he still sucks his claw at night!" the purple dragon said.

"No, I haven't sucked my claw in months!" Spike countered but the other dragons couldn't hear him over their laughter.

"Well, if you weren't just hatched, how come we haven't seen you around before?" the red dragon asked.

"Oh, well, y'see, I live in Ponyville and–" Spike started.

"Hahaha! Ponyville? That explains it! I knew there was something vaguely pony-ish about you! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were part pony!" he accused.

"Who, me? I'm not part pony! I'm all dragon, see? Raar!" Spike roared but it came out as a growl.

"Or maybe you're a pony in a _dragon costume_," the red dragon said which sparked more laughter.

"Nnh, I am a real dragon!" Spike told him.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it," he said.

"Well... how?" Spike asked.

"By acting like one! Who's up for a little belching contest?" he asked the group.

They cheered with excitement as a few of the adults turned to watch. Three dragons let out plumes of flame but the third's was so big that it covered them up. "You think you can beat that, Peewee?" the dragon from earlier asked. Spike gulped nervously and tried to summon his fire. When it came out, however, it revealed a letter from Princess Celestia. The dragons looked at each other confused as the red dragon picked up the letter and started to read it.

_From the desk of Princess Celestia. Dear Spike, please te_\- he started as it turned to laughter.

"Ha! Get this, guys! Spike's pen-pals with a namby-pamby pony princess!" he teased as he threw the letter into the lava. "Maybe tail wrestling is more your speed."

"Uh…" Spike started as the others cheered.

A dark purple dragon and a black-gray dragon twine their tails together. "Ready... go!" the red dragon says and the two started wrestling. Eventually, the purple one proved to be better as he pulled the black one's tail. "The winner!" the red one shouted, holding the tail up.

"Good old tail wrestling…" Spike said, nervously looking at his own tail.

"I challenge Spike to a tail wrestle!" a green dragon said with what looked like multiple gems embedded into his scales.

The two twine their tails and the red dragon starts the match. "Ready? Go!" Spike pulls with all his might and finds it's unsuccessful. Suddenly, his opponent collapsed. "Spike's the winner!" the red dragon says, holding Spike by the tail. He then drops him and looks at him. "Nice going, little Spike! Maybe you are a dragon after all!"

"Yeah! Maybe I am!" Spike realized. "Alright, who's next?" Spike asked.

"Getting a little cocky, huh? I like that. So how about you wrestle... him!" the red one said, pointing toward a small green dragon. Spike smiled confidently as other dragons moved out of the way to reveal his massive tail. The fight was over in two seconds as Spike ended up in the wall.

"So, Spike, you haven't exactly proven yourself as a dragon yet, have you?" The red dragon said as he carried him up to the top of a pile of gems.

"But... I get an A for effort?" Spike asked.

"Huh, maybe. Let's see how you do in this next contest," he said as he kicked Spike down the pile. "_King of the hoard_!" he shouted from the top as the other dragons started climbing up.

Spike started climbing and noticed that the red dragon was struggling to get rid of the brown dragon from earlier but wasn't budging either. "This is my chance," Spike realized. He got to the top and stood up as tall as he could. It proved to be enough as both dragons fell to the bottom. "_King of the ho_-" Spike started when he slipped and fell to the bottom.

"Looks like this is another fail for you, little Spike. Can't wait to watch you fail at lava cannonball, too," the red dragon said.

The dragons headed for a rock that was high above a lava pit as they prepared to jump. "Whoever makes the biggest lava splash is the ultimate dragon!" the red dragon said as he jumped in. The other dragons followed suit with the brown one making the biggest splash. Spike looked down nervously and he ran back. "What's wrong, Spike? You afraid the lava will hurt your soft pony hide?"

Spike gulped and jumped as hard as he could and face planted into the lava. Spike popped back up and spit out some lava in his throat. "Ugh... Was I... that bad?" Spike asked.

"No, dude. That was awesome! No pony could live through a belly flop like that! You're one tough little dragon," the red dragon told him.

Later, the dragons stood like an honor guard with their tails held high. Spike walked between them and stepped up to the red dragon at the end. "Spike, by belly-flopping so hard, you have proven yourself worthy. I hereby dub you 'rookie dragon', and will now perform the initiation ritual," he said as he gave Spike a noogie. "Now let's party _dragon style_!" The rest of the dragon's cheered and they started partying.

"Man, was that a great party," Spike said.

"Great? Huh, maybe by Ponyville standards. Stick with us, Spike. We still got plenty to teach you about being a dragon," the red dragon who Spike found out to be named Garble said.

"I'm not going anywhere. The way I feel right now, I could hang out with you guys forever," Spike told him.

"Y'know, Spike, I think you just might be ready for a real dragon raid," Garble said as the dragon's around them cheered. "There's a nest full of phoenix eggs nearby, and we're gonna swipe 'em!" Spike felt a sense of dread fall upon him.

"Aren't you totally psyched to go on this raid?" the brown dragon, Clump, asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm excited. I mean, I'm psyched," Spike lied.

"Alright then. Let's fly!" Garble said as he, Clump, and a purple dragon named Fume flew off. Spike then remembered that he didn't have wings.

"Uh, sorry, guys! I guess I'll meet you back here at the crater! After the whole raid thing's over? We'll totally hang then!" Spike said as Clump came back and picked up Spike.

The three dragons took him close to the phoenix nest where the two adults were standing. "Alright, Spike. Since you're our rookie dragon, you get to lure the parents away from the nest," Garble told Spike.

"Heh… Lucky me…" Spike said.

"Well go on, then!" Garble said as he pushed him into the open.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Phoenix! I was hoping I could have a word with you? Um, I'd, um, like to ask you some questions actually…" Spike started but saw that the phoenixes weren't listening.

"We haven't got all day, Spike!" Garble told him as he gave Spike a rock.

"Hey, you bird brains! Come and get me!" Spike shouted as he threw it toward the nest. The phoenixes responded immediately and turned toward Spike. He ran as fast as he could, feeling the birds hot on his tail. Something then swooped over Spike and he heard multiple bird cries and thunder. When he turned around, the phoenixes were gone and whatever saved him. Spike ran back toward the nest and found a red and gold egg sitting on the ground not far from the nest. "Huh, what have we got here?" Spike asked himself when Garble and the others returned. "What happened?" Spike asked them.

"They got away! Hey! _You_ stole an egg?" Garble asked, noticing the egg Spike held. "Well, I guess the raid wasn't a total waste after all. Nice going, Spike."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Spike? Smash it!" Clump said.

"Smash the egg?" Spike asked in shock.

"Yeah!" Clump said.

"Yeah, throw it on the ground as hard as you can!" Fume encouraged.

"Yeah! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it!" the three dragons chanted.

"No! It's just a defenseless egg, like I was! And I'm not gonna let you hurt it!" Spike told them.

"What did you say?" Garble asked.

"I said 'no'," Spike answered.

"No one says no to me," Garble said as he growled. Spike started backing up when he bumped into the green dragon from earlier and it threw off its body to reveal Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity.

"Nopony's gonna lay a claw on him!" Rainbow shouted.

"That's right!" Twilight added.

"Fighting's not really my thing, I'm more into fashion, but _I'll rip you to pieces if you touch one scale on his cute little head_!" Rarity threatened.

The three dragons responded by laughing like it was the best joke they ever heard. "Ooh, scary, hehe! Spike, are these namby-pamby ponies your friends?" Garble asked.

"I seem to think so," a familiar voice said as a blue beam of magic slammed Garble in the chest, forcing him back to the other dragons. The voice revealed himself as Night and he stood between Spike and the other dragon. Zera then flew overhead and landed on Night's back. Spike then pieced something together.

"You saved me from the phoenixes earlier, didn't you Zera?" Spike asked. Zera looked at Spike and nodded before turning to the dragons and taking to the air.

"You think a single pony can stand against three dragons?" Garble asked.

"I think so," Night answered. The three dragons responded by sending plumes of fire Night's way but he put up a shield that stopped the fire cold. Night then focused the magic into his horn as he as Zera directed lightning to it. Night fired the beam and it hit both dragons so hard that they were flown into the trees with scorch marks on their chests.

"Let's go!" Spike shouted, seeing the chance to escape. Everypony followed him and they found a safe spot to hide out for a bit. "Phew, that was a close one. Thanks, you guys," Spike said.

"Of course. What are friends for?" Twilight asked.

"You're more than friends. You're my family," Spike said. The four ponies and Zera hugged Spike in response.

"So, Night. I thought you said you weren't going to stop Spike?" Twilight asked him when they broke apart.

"I wasn't. I was going to stop you three from doing something stupid. And I think facing an equal number of dragons counts," Night told them.

A few days later, they returned to Ponyvill and Spike started to write a letter to Princess Celestia,

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Seeing the great dragon migration made me wonder what it meant to be a dragon. But now I realize that who I am is not the same as what I am. I may have been born a dragon, but Equestria and my pony friends have taught me how to be kind, loyal, and true! I'm proud to call Ponyville my home, and to have my pony friends as my family._

_Yours truly,_

_Spike_

Spike then heard the phoenix egg cracking and he saw the baby phoenix in the area he set up. Zera swooped down in curiosity to look at it. "Hey, welcome to the family, Peewee! Stick with me. I've got plenty to teach you about being a pony," Spike told him.


	11. Hurricane Fluttershy

Hurricane Fluttershy

**Night's POV**

Night was in the library with Twilight and Spike setting up a presentation for Rainbow tonight. Something to do with Cloudsdale getting water from the Ponyville reservoir. "Everything good?" Rainbow asked as she came in.

"Everything will be ready for tonight," Twilight answered.

"Thanks, Twilight," Rainbow said before turning to Night. "So, Night, I know that since you aren't a pegasus you don't have to help, but we sure could use it."

"I'll think about Rainbow, but no promises," Night told her.

"That works for me," Rainbow said as Twilight handed her the notices for the presentation.

When Rainbow left, Spike looked at Night. "Even if you do join them, what about using your powers?" Spike asked.

"I don't know Spike. I'm trying not to use them as much as I used to," Night answered.

"I know that, Twilight knows that, but Rainbow _doesn't_ know that," Spike pointed out.

"Spike, if Night tells the rest of our friends that he's not using his powers as much, that's going to raise questions. Ones we don't want to answer," Twilight explained to him.

"But how do we know this Shade guy wasn't trying to eliminate Night as a threat? He could be an evil pony," Spike countered.

"I don't think he is. The way he talked about ponies turning on ones like me, us, it's like he was speaking from experience. Like he was persecuted for his abilities," Night pointed out.

"You can't let what he said determine when you use your powers," Spike said.

"Spike, just let it go," Twilight told him.

"Alright, but I don't like it," Spike said.

Later, pegasi started to enter the library and it looked like everypony was here until Rainbow pushed Fluttershy in. Spike dimmed the lights and turned on the projector as the film played which reminded Night of movies from the 1950s. "_Every living thing depends on the life-giving nourishment of rainwater, and it is up to Cloudsdale to provide rain-filled clouds to every corner of Equestria. But how, one pony might ask, does Cloudsdale gather all this extra water? Tornado power! That's right, Pegasi-driven tornado power. A team of Pegasi combine their wing power to create a jumbo tornado, powerful enough to pull water out of the local reservoir and funnel it all the way up to Cloudsdale. Remember, Pegasi, your jumbo tornado must reach a minimum of eight hundred wing power to lift that water up to Cloudsdale. So, the next time you're wondering 'Where does all that extra rainwater come from?', just remem–_" The film had suddenly cut off. Night saw that Spike had accidentally broken the film.

"Uh... intermission?" Spike asked the ponies, some glaring at him and others giving blank stares.

"So, here's the scoop. Cloudsdale has chosen our own highland reservoir as a source of the rainwater they need for all of Equestria. And you know what that means. It means it's up to Ponyville's Pegasi to bring that water up to Cloudsdale," Rainbow said. The pegasi talked to each other excitedly as Rainbow continued. "Not only that, but Spitfire, captain of the Wonderbolts, will be here to oversee the water transfer and record our top tornado windspeed. Now last year, Fillydelphia broke the windspeed record with a top speed of nine hundred and ten wing power. But I think we can do better. I think we can get a top speed over a thousand! …_if_ each and every pony trains, and trains hard to get their wing power numbers up." A cough was then heard from the crowd. "That coughing better be from a popcorn kernel, Thunderlane. Nopony's getting sick on my watch," Rainbow told him before turning back to the rest of the pegasi. "So, are we gonna train hard?" she asked them.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"Are we gonna be strong?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah!" they shouted again.

"Are we gonna be fast?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah!" they shouted once more.

"Record-smashing fast?" Rainbow asked a pegasus named Bulk Biceps.

"YEAH!" he shouted.

"Who's with me?" Rainbow asked the crowd, which cheered in excitement.

**The Next Morning: Rainbow's POV**

Rainbow was on the track with all the pegasi watching them getting ready. " Stretch those glutes, Flitter! Nice flexibility, Cloud Chaser. A... little too much flexibility, Blossomforth. Uh, somepony give Blossomforth a hoof. Let's see some faster trotting, Thunderlane! Good pace, Silverspeed!" Rainbow coached. She then blew her whistle to get everypony's attention. "Keep it up! We're gonna need all the wing power we can get to break that record!" Rainbow encouraged.

"YEAH!" Bulk Bicep shouted then snorted.

Rainbow just stood where she was awkwardly for a while before she got back into it. "Good work, everypony!" she encouraged before continuing under her breath, "Everypony except Fluttershy."

She flew over to Fluttershy's cottage and knocked on the door. "Fluttershy? I know you're in there! You're avoiding tornado duty and I want to know why! Fluttershy, open–" Rainbow said as the door opened. Fluttershy showed herself with brown dots on her and wearing a robe around her.

"Achoo. Hi, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said before she coughed weakly. Rainbow quickly pieced together what was happening but decided to play along.

"Fluttershy, what happened to you?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, I *sniffs* I think I have *coughs weakly* the pony pox. I'm sorry. I really, really wanted to come to training day today *coughs weakly*, but this pony pox has really knocked me for a loop. Achoo," Fluttershy said as she let out another weak cough.

"Oh, you poor thing. You know, there's only one cure for pony pox," Rainbow told her.

"I know, plenty of bed–" Fluttershy started as Rainbow threw cold water on her.

"Cold water! Those pony pox are clearing right up" Rainbow said as the "pox" dripped off Fluttershy.

"Oh, y'know, all of a sudden, I'm, I'm starting to feel better," Fluttershy said as she laughed nervously. I'll just get out of these robes and–" Fluttershy started when she tripped over nothing. " Oh, my wing, oh, ow, it's hurt. I guess I can't fly after all–"

Rainbow blew her whistle in her face which caused her to jump into the air and hover. "Messed up wing, huh?" Rainbow asked as Fluttershy looked at her awkwardly and came back down. "Stop horsing around, Fluttershy. We've got a lot of training to do. Come on now, what's going on?" Rainbow asked, concerned for her friend.

"Well, y'see, uh, well... oh, Rainbow Dash, I just can't do it! I can't fly!" Fluttershy admitted.

Rainbow looked surprised, as she knew that was false. "What are you talking about? Just last week you went into that wicked nose dive to save that falling baby bird right before it hit the ground!" she told her.

"But that was different, that was an emergency! This whole tornado thing, it's more like a performance, and you know how I hate performing in front of others. Don't you remember flight camp? I couldn't gallop hard or fly fast, not with everypony looking at me!" Fluttershy said fearfully.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Rainbow told her, knowing that she did her Sonic Rainboom to help her out of that.

"You're right, Rainbow Dash, it wasn't bad. It was _horrible_! The other foals used to tease me, a _lot_!" Fluttershy said.

Rainbow remembered the foals' chant, and how much it had angered her. "Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!" It still pissed her off just thinking about it.

"I just can't risk that sort of humiliation again," Fluttershy said, clearly remembering it worse than Rainbow.

"Suck it up, Fluttershy! This is no time for–" Rainbow started, but the. she remembered that this wouldn't convince Fluttershy. "I mean, confidence or no confidence, I'm gonna need every Pegasus to break the record, including you. I need every ounce of wing power I can get," Rainbow told her.

"Oh, I-I don't think so, Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy said. Realizing that that was that, Rainbow turned to leave.

"Thanks anyway," she said.

"Wait. I'll do it," Fluttershy said. Rainbow got excited.

"You will?" Rainbow asked as she flew to Fluttershy.

"I will," Fluttershy said.

"You game?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm game," Fluttershy answered.

"Alright!" Rainbow shouted.

The two flew back to the training area where Rainbow saw Twilight getting her machine ready with Night and Spike. "Hey Rainbow, I'm in," Night told her once she and Fluttershy landed.

"You are?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, I am," Night answered before he got closer to Rainbow and whispered, "But I'm not using my powers for this. My wing power will be all me," he explained.

Rainbow nodded, glad that Night had decided to join in. She was also glad Night wasn't using his powers. Rainbow didn't want to cheat her way to a record. "What exactly does this machine do?" Cloud Chaser asked Twilight.

"This is an anemometer. It measures your accelerative velocity and translates it into wing power, thus gauging your cumulative H2O anti-gravitational potential," Twilight explained. "Any other questions?"

"What exactly does this machine do?" Flitter asked Spike.

"It tells you how fast you're flying and how strong your wings are," Spike clarified. Twilight looked at them grumpily as Night said something to reassure her when they heard some coughing.

"Is that you again, Thunderlane? Please, we need to have a germ-free environment," Twilight scolded as she sprayed an anti-germ on him.

"It wasn't me, it was Blossomforth," Thunderlane protested.

"Don't worry, Twilight. Thunderlane's just cooking up an excuse to spend tornado day in bed," Rainbow told her before she turned to him. "Why don't you get over here and be our first test flyer, Thunderlane?" Rainbow told him.

Thunderlane flew over to the starting point and got ready. He flew as fast as he could and Twilight's device recorded the speed as he passed. "We have 9.3 wing power," Twilight announced. Spike wrote the number down on his clipboard next to Thunderlane's name as the other ponies cheered for him.

"Not bad, not bad," Rainbow said. She flew over to the starting point and headed down as fast as she could go.

"16.5 wing power!" Twilight announced. Ponies celebrated Rainbow's score as she flew above them.

"Now listen up! If each of you can get your numbers up to at least 10.0 wing power by the end of the week, we'll no doubt set a new tornado speed record. We'll be number one!" Rainbow encouraged. As the training went on, Twilight and Spike continued to note scores as Rainbow watched. There were some good scores, however, almost no pony passed the 10.0 wing power except Night, who got a 16.4 without using powers.

"Impressive," Rainbow said when she saw Spike put down an 11.0. "Fluttershy, your turn," Rainbow said. Fluttershy started off strong, flying faster than Rainbow thought she would, but she slowed down before she reached Twilight's device and it barely moved. Rainbow saw the score and Twilight looked at Rainbow.

"Tell her," Twilight told her in a hushed voice.

"No, you tell her!" Rainbow said in a hushed voice as well.

"No, you!" Twilight said.

Rainbow conceded and turned to Fluttershy. "Um... great job, Fluttershy! You measured, uh, uh, .5," Rainbow told her.

Fluttershy looked proud when Spike said, ".5? Isn't that like... less than one?" Night smacked the dragon on the head with his wing. Fluttershy suddenly ran off.

"Fluttershy, wait! So some punks poked a little fun at you and you got stage fright, big deal. You aren't gonna go quit just because of that, are you?" Rainbow asked her.

"Yes!" Fluttershy answered, crying.

"But I need you!" Rainbow told her.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I just don't have the courage right now…" Fluttershy said through her tears. She then ran off, probably back to her home.

A few days passed and everypony was getting better. "That's wonderful, Flitter. Much better than yesterday," Twilight said.

"This is _crazy_ awesome! We're gonna smash that record!" Rainbow said confidently. A squirrel then came up and started chittering excitedly.

"What's he saying?" Spike asked.

"Do I _look_ like I speak squirrel?" Twilight asked Spike.

"What's _that_?" Spike asked, looking at something in the distance. Looking over, Rainbow saw Fluttershy coming back. Rainbow smiled at seeing her as Fluttershy got ready. She flew with all her might and passed Twilight's device.

"2.3? 2.3?! That has to be some kind of mistake! I worked so hard!" Fluttershy said after seeing her score.

"Fluttershy, that's a huge improvement!" Twilight encouraged her.

"You did awesome, Fluttershy," Rainbow told her, proud of Fluttershy's improvement.

"No, I didn't. I thought I'd gotten over my nerves, but they _still_ got the best of me! There's no way I'll fly with 10.0 wing power tomorrow!" Fluttershy said.

"So you won't fly with 10.0 wing power. Every bit counts!" Rainbow said, trying to bring Fluttershy's spirits up.

"How would _you_ feel if everypony else was flying with 10.0 wing power and you were flying with 2.5?" Fluttershy asked.

"Actually, it was only 2.3, and– ow!" Spike said as Night hit him over the head with his wing.

"Well, uh… I'd feel… um…" Rainbow started, not sure how to answer that.

"Exactly! Humiliated!" Fluttershy answered for her as she started crying. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash, I just can't do it!" she said as she ran off.

"It's okay, Rainbow Dash, you've still got plenty of wing power for your tornado. You'll be able to lift tons of water up to Cloudsdale!" Spike told Rainbow.

"Spike. Just stop talking. You're doing more harm than good," Night told the dragon. Spike's face quickly soured as his oblivious veil was lifted.

Rainbow just sighed and said, "If only there was a way to lift Fluttershy out of the dumps."

Tomorrow came quickly for Rainbow as she stood by Twilight, Spike and Night with a larger version of the device Twilight used to measure wing power by the reservoir that would be used. The pegasi, minus Fluttershy, were all waiting as well as Spitfire came down from Cloudsdale. "You ready for this?" Night asked Rainbow.

"You know it," Rainbow answered as she flew up to talk to the others. "Are we ready to do this?" Rainbow asked them. They responded in cheers as Rainbow flew back down. Spike then ran up to her.

"Look!" he said, holding the attendance list. Looking down, she saw a red 'X' by Thunderlane.

"Lazy Thunderlane! Where is he?! He's been trying to get out of tornado duty the whole time with his fake coughing and all," Rainbow said. She looked for a pony in the crowd 'till she found him. "Rumble, where's your lazy brother?" Rainbow asked the foal.

"He's got the feather flu. He's down at Ponyville Hospital," Rumble explained.

"But he's not the only one," Spike said, showing that more pegasi weren't here.

Twilight then ran the numbers. "Let's see, with those ten sick Pegasi out with the feather flu…" Twilight started then gasped.

"Don't tell me we won't be able to break the windspeed record?" Rainbow asked.

"No…" Twilight answered.

"Phew!" Rainbow said, but she relaxed too soon.

"…You might not have enough wing power to create a tornado powerful enough to lift the water to Cloudsdale!" Twilight told her.

"Well, should we pack up?" Spike asked. Rainbow looked back at the pegasi and saw Spitfire looking at her watch.

"No. Of course not. Forget the record. Cloudsdale still needs water!" Rainbow answered as she flew over to the rest of the pegasi with Night right beside her. "Okay, everypony! Let's give it all we've got! On the sound of the horn, we take off!" Rainbow told them. She looked at Twilight who signaled Spike to sound it off.

Spike blew into the horn and the pegasi took to the air and formed the tornado. It was going quite well when a couple ponies started tumbling which started a cascade collapse of the tornado. Rainbow lost control herself and crashed into a tree. "Are you two okay?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine," Rainbow answered, her answer muffled by a tree.

"I'll live," Night said.

"Oh, you were so close to the eight hundred wing power minimum! I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said as Rainbow got herself out of the tree.

"We've got to try again!" she said, getting ready to take to the air.

"But you've pushed your crew to their limit already!" Twilight said, pulling Rainbow to the ground with her magic. "If you break apart again, somepony could get hurt! You should quit, it's not safe!" Twilight told her, pointing to the ponies still recovering.

"No! One more time! I've gotta know we gave it our all! If I'm going down, I'm going down flying!" Rainbow told Twilight as she took into the air. "C'mon, ponies, let's make this happen!" Rainbow shouted to the pegasi.

They got ready again and at the sound of the horn, they took to the air again. They quickly got the tornado started and Rainbow flew between pegasi, trying to encourage them to give more power. "Stay in position! Flap those wings! Faster!"

"Seven hundred and fifty wing power!" Rainbow heard Twilight shout from outside the tornado.

"C'mon! Just a little harder! I can see the water trying to funnel through!" Rainbow shouted. She then flew in beside Night. "I know you said you weren't going to use your powers, but sure could use them!" Rainbow shouted at him, who looked like he was reaching his limit as well.

"If it looks like we're about to fall apart I will, but if we can push ourselves a bit more I think we'll do it!" Night shouted back. Rainbow nodded and the two started to get faster.

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight was pushed up against the anemometer along with Fluttershy and Spike, watching the number climb to a halt. "Seven ninety five! We are so close! Fluttershy, they need you up there!" Twilight shouted.

"I won't make a difference!" Fluttershy protested.

"You _can_ make a difference!" Twilight pointed out.

"My measly 2.3 wing power is still too little!" Fluttershy stated.

"It's sticking at seven ninety five! I don't know if they've got any more in 'em without Night using his you know what!" Spike noted.

"Do it for Equestria! Do it for Rainbow Dash and Night! Do it for yourself!" Twilight shouted as she gave her a pair of goggles. Fluttershy took the goggles and ran up to the tornado. She set Angel down, who was blown to a tree where the other animals that came with Fluttershy were. Fluttershy then got sucked in.

**Rainbow's POV**

Rainbow could feel her body protest as she and Night still tried to increase their wing power. She then saw something yellow show up beside her. Fluttershy was flying next to her and Night. The two smiled at their friend and continued to push. Rainbow then saw the water fly through the tornado and out the other end. She smiled as the horn blared out and ponies started to peel off. Rainbow landed on the ground beside Night, who looked exhausted, and looked around for Fluttershy. She looked up and saw Fluttershy was still flying in circles. Rainbow flew over to her and stopped her with a cloud. "Whoa, girl, take it easy!" Rainbow told her.

"Whuh, what? Did we do it?" Fluttershy asked.

" Yeah, we did it! _You_ did it!" Rainbow told her.

"Nice work Fluttershy!" Night congratulated as he flew up.

The three wing-clapped before flying back down to the ground. "Great job, Fluttershy, that was awesome!" Flitter said.

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you," Cloud Chaser added.

"Nice job, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire said, coming from behind Rainbow and she turned around as the Wonderbolt continued. "You may not have set a new record, but you showed a lot of guts," She commented.

"Thanks, but if you wanna talk guts, then you've gotta give it to my number one flyer, Fluttershy!" Rainbow told her, pointing to her shy friend. "Let's hear it for Fluttershy!" she shouted.

The ponies then started chanting, "Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can really fly!" as they threw her into the air.

"That, was intense," Night told Rainbow.

"You said it, but we did it. That's what matters," Rainbow answered him. He, Twilight, and Spike then headed home as Spitfire flew back up to Cloudsdale. Rainbow headed home as well to get some well deserved rest.


	12. MMMystery on the Friendship Express

MMMystery on the Friendship Express

**Pinkie's POV**

Pinkie was standing with Mr. and Mrs. Cake in Sugar Cube Corner looking at the Cake's latest cake. "Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness. You've _really_ outdone yourselves, Mr. and Mrs. Cake. This is sure to be the winning entry of this year's national dessert competition!" Pinkie told them.

"Oh, thank you, Pinkie!" Mrs. Cake said.

"And thanks for transporting it all the way to Canterlot for us," Mr. Cake added.

"Absolutely! It's my honor and I–" Pinke started when Applejack interrupted.

"Uh, beg pardon, but could we maybe move things along? This here cake's a mite heavy. Right, Big Macintosh?" Applejack asked, looking at her older brother.

"Eeyup...!" he grunted out.

"Alrighty then, Big Mac! To the train depot!" Pinkie told him. They started heading toward the train and ponies had already cleared the way. "That's it, Big Mac, nice and slow. This is precious cargo you're carrying," Pinkie told him.

"Yes, it took months of planning and testing," Mr. Cake said.

"I would hate for it to–" Mrs. Cake started when Big Mac lost his balance for a second, but got everything back under control.

"Fall!" the Cakes shouted.

"Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Pinkie said as she saw Rainbow and Fluttershy. "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, a little pegassistance?" Pinkie asked them. The two pegasi attached ropes to the cake tray and helped to balance it. "I'll get it there safely, you'll see!" Pinkie told the cakes.

"Ahahah, oh... of course, Pinkie," Mrs. Cake said.

"We never doubted you," Mr. Cake added. Just then, the cake started to slip but Rainbow and Fluttershy got it balanced again. Pinkie looked around and saw Twilight and Night nearby.

"Twilight, Night, can I see you a second?" Pinkie asked them. The two combined a shield spell surrounding the cake. "A nice protective spell as extra insurance. Better safe than sorry," Pinkie said. She felt it was fine now, but Mr. and Mrs. Cake's looks at the two magic users and back at the cake told Pinkie otherwise. "AJ, Rarity, one last thing?" Pinkie asked them. The two then got a trampoline and walked behind the cake. Pinkie turned around and saw they were near the train station. "All right, everypony, we're in the home stretch here," Pinkie told them. Pinkie then ran up to a car door and opened it as wide as it would go. "See, Mr. and Mrs. Cake? I got it here without a hitch! Now all we have to do is get it... in?" Pinkie said, then realized that the cake wasn't going to fit. The group took down the wall of the car and were able to get the package in. "Thank you all for helping me get the cake safely on the dessert car," Pinkie told her friends.

"Thank _you_ for inviting us all to go with you to Canterlot for the National Dessert Competition," Twilight pointed out.

"I'm sure the festivities will be just lovely," Rarity said.

"Phooey on the festivities! I can't wait to try all those tasty treats!" Applejack said, looking at the cake with hungry eyes.

"I'm with Applejack. The food's more important," Night said.

"Why am I not surprised you're thinking with your stomach?" Twilight asked sarcastically.

"Well, the tastiest treat of all is sure to be the Cakes' Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness. All that rich creamy goodness of the marzipan, combined with the tart tanginess of the mascarpone, blended perfectly with the smooth, silky sweetness of the meringue. That's why I call the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness the 'MMMM'. It's the _most_ delicious delectable delightful de-lovely cake in Equestria, and it's sure to win first prize," Pinkie stated.

"Pinkie, stop talking before I get so tempted that I eat the cake right here and now," Night told her.

"Zis is not so, for I, Gustave le Grand, do challenge your _crude_ cake to a duel of delectable delicacies against _my_ exceptionally Exquisite Éclairs!" a griffon named Gustave le Grand said as he entered the car and shined his food with a bright lamp. "They will undoubtedly strike down all ze competition, winning first prize and crowning me _le champion_," he declared as he set his dessert on a table.

"Not a chance, le Grand," Donut Joe said as he entered.

"Donut Joe! What are you doing in Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"Picking up the final all-important ingredient for my contest entry, Donutopia! And with these super-sprinkles, my donuts are going to dunk all the other lousy desserts, steal first prize, and make my donut shop famous _forever_!" he answered, showing a ton of donuts carefully arranged to make a city.

"Oh, Joe… Your dippy donuts could never out-rival _me_," a chocolate moose said as it entered.

"Hello. What's your name?" Pinkie asked the moose.

"I am Mulia Mild. Behold, my Chocolate Mousse Moose. It will trample all your treats, be given first prize, and make me the greatest chef in Equestria," a donkey named Mulia said.

"Madame Mild, you and your mousse moose are mistaken," Gustave told her.

"Your frou-frou éclairs will never defeat my donuts!" Joe declared.

"The Cakes' Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness is going to win!" Pinkie stated.

"Your simple cake could never take my moose," Mulia countered.

They then all heard the train whistle go off and they started moving. "Well, it sure looks like we're in for a delicious competition tomorrow. Maybe we should all settle in for a good night's sleep," Twilight suggested.

"Yes, let's. Before I eat everything in here," Night added, looking really hungry. The other bakers headed off to their rooms, slamming their doors behind them.

"I gotta admit, I'm pretty beat," Rainbow said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hit the hay myself," Applejack said. The group started to head off to their rooms when Pinke got in front of them.

"Wait! Didn't you hear those chefs? We have to protect 'MMMM'," Pinkie told them.

"MMMM?" Rarity asked.

"Mmm-hmmm. I know for super sure that 'MMMM' is the best dessert in all of Equestria, and I know that they know it too," Pinkie stated.

"So…" Rainbow started.

"So... one of them is going to sabotage the Cakes' cake tonight! You have to help me stand guard!" Pinkie told them.

"Pinkie... you're overreacting," Twilight told her.

"Yeah, those chefs aren't going to do your cake any harm," Applejack stated.

"And what we've seen between them is just natural competitive nature. They wouldn't try anything," Night added.

"But they are! I just know it," Pinkie told them.

"Fine! If you want to stand guard, go for it. _We're_ going to bed," Rainbow said as she flew over her. Pinkie stopped trying to stop the others as they walked past her to their rooms.

"I'll show them. I'll stay up all night and protect you. Nothing and nopony will stop me from keeping you safe," Pinkie told the cake. As time went on, Pinkie started to feel drowsy. She was close to falling asleep when something whizzed past her. "Huh? Stop, you saboteur!" Pinkie shouted as she ran after whoever it was. They were heading toward the caboose and Pinkie realized they were cornered. "I have you now!" Pinkie shouted. She ran out the back of the caboose, but nopony was there. After looking around for a bit, Pinkie headed back to the cake where she saw what appeared to be the same figure running toward the other end of the train. Pinkie ran after them, but when she got to the front, she only saw the conductor shoveling coal into the engine. Pinkie went back to the cake and saw it was alright. "Oh! Thank Celestia you're okay! But one of those bakers is mixing up something bad, so I'm not leaving you again no matter what," Pinkie told the cake. She watched over it when everything suddenly got dark. "Huh? Who turned off the moon? Don't go near that cake, thief!" Pinkie shouted, thinking this was the perfect time for a saboteur to strike. "Stop, thief!" Pinkie shouted. She then heard something hit something else. "Oh, are you okay, thief?" Pinkie asked, but she didn't get an answer. The blinds then opened again and Pinkie could see. She opened the door to the bedrooms, but she still didn't see anything. Pinkie looked and saw a picture near the door was crooked so she fixed it. "Huh... Overreacting, my hoof. I knew I was going to have to keep a close eye on you, and that's just what I'm gonna do," Pinkie declared.

**Night's POV**

Night woke up and saw that Twilight was getting up as well. "Good morning, Twilight," Night said.

"Morning," Twilight answered as she yawned. "Think Pinkie turned out to be right?" she asked Night.

"You never know," Night answered as he stretched his legs and wings.

The two headed over to the desserts and saw Pinkie still there. Night took a glance at the cake and what he saw shocked him, and he wasn't the only one. "Whoa!" Twilight shouted.

"I _know_. I think some congratulations are in order for a job well done," Pinkie said while Twilight and Night got a closer look at the cake.

"Don't pat yourself on the back just yet Pinkie," Night told her.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked. Twilight turned the cake so Pinkie could see the three massive bites in the cake. Pinkie let out a long and drawn out gasp before it turned into a blood curtailing scream.

"What is it?" Applejack asked as everyone came out to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Rainbow asked.

"It's the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness, it's been mutilated!" Pinkie told everyone. "Now we just need to find out who done it," Pinkie stated.

"You mean, who _did_ it," Twilight corrected.

"Exactly. Who did-done-dood it," Pinkie said.

"That's going to go so well," Night commented to Twilight.

"Well, having read many mystery novels, I know that the only way to discover the culprit is to investigate," Twilight stated.

"Exactly," Pinkie said, pulling out a hat and pipe that reminded Night of Sherlock Holmes. "And as chief detective, that's exactly what I'm gonna do," Pinkie added.

"Uh, _you're_ investigatin'?" Applejack asked.

"Yes! And Twilight shall be my lowly assistant who asks silly questions with obvious answers," Pinkie said, giving Twilight a hat that looked like the one Dr. Watson had.

"Fine, Pinkie. Should we start looking for clues?" Twilight asked.

"Perfect silly question, my dear Twilight. Because the obvious answer is…" Pinkie started.

"Yes?" Twilight said.

"No! 'Cause I know who did it," Pinkie answered. Everyone but Night and Twilight gasped in shock.

"Pinkie, how could you possibly know?" Twilight asked.

"How could I possibly _not_ know? Clearly this dastardly deed was done by the baker, who knew their dessert could not measure up to the mastery of the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness. I guess you feared your éclairs lacked flair, Gustave!" Pinkie accused. Pinkie then told a story that had Gustave tieing Pinkie up in front of the train tracks then cutting the cake up with a saw blade. "Thus, destroying the cake and the Cakes' chance of winning the National Dessert Competition," she finished.

"But it makes no sense!" Twilight said.

"What do you mean, lowly assistant?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, first, if you were tied to the train tracks, how are you now here?" Twilight questioned.

"Huh... Guess that isn't a totally silly question," Pinkie said.

"And second, the cake's been bitten, not sliced," Night added, pointing to the teeth marks.

"Hm... You're right, my fine fellow. Gustave le Grand is clearly in the clear, which means the 'MMMM' was destroyed by another baker. A baker who's donuts are do-nots. That's right, it was Joe!" Pinkie accused. She then told a story about how Joe was a spy and that he cut a hole in the window, threw a smoke bomb that knocked Pinkie out, then using a laser security system to cut the cake. "Crushing the Cakes' chances to win!" Pinkie finished.

"Pinkie! There is no laser beam security system!" Night protested.

"And what even are lasers?" Twilight asked.

"Something that probably won't be invented for a long time," Night answered. Twilight shrugged before continuing.

"And Joe is not sleek, stealthy Con Mane! He's big, gruff, and messy!" Twilight stated.

"Hey!" Joe protested.

"Although, you would look rather dapper in a tuxedo," Rarity said.

"Huh... You may be right, lowly assistant," Pinkie said.

"_May_ be?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie ignored her as she continued. "Now that I'm taking a closer look at these desserts, I see that _one_ simply cannot look me in the eye," she said.

"Pinkie... that moose is a mousse!" Twilight told her.

"Yes, and the mule behind the moose panicked when she saw the mastery of the 'MMMM'," Pinkie stated.

"So you're saying that the culprit is…" Twilight started.

"Mulia Mild!" Pinkie accused. She then told a story about how she was a ninja and she cut up the cake with a sword. "Putting an end to the Cakes' dreams of taking first prize. Huh, I hope you're proud of yourself, _Mulia_," Pinkie finished.

"Pinkie, stop! This is ridiculous! Look at her!" Twilight told her. The donkey was clearly fearful about what might happen to her.

"You know what, roles are being swapped," Night said. He took off Pinkie's hat and pipe and cleaned the pipe before giving them to Twilight as he took the bowler hat for himself.

"Thank you," Twilight said.

"But I was so sure that it was one of the other bitter bakers that destroyed the 'MMMM'. That way, their delicious dessert would reign supreme. I mean, just look at Joe's Donutopia. It's a spectacular city of donutty delight, topped temptingly in sprinklicious sprinkles. And Gustave's éclairs look incredibly edible, with glistening glaziness. But then there's Mulia Mild's Mousse Moose. [sighs] why, this mouth-wateringly marvelous mousse moose tempts the taste buds with its silky, smooth, yummy-nummy, chocolateyness. So why did this criminal devour the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness while leaving this trio of tasty treats untouched?" Pinkie questioned. Just then, the train went down a tunnel and Night heard the sound of something being eaten. When everyone regained their sight, all the desserts were partially eaten. "Now I have _no_ idea who do-doned it!" Pinkie said.

Twilight and Night looked at each other and nodded before Twilight said, "Everypony go back to your cars while we do a little investigating. Okay, Pinkie, in order to _really_ solve this mystery, we're going to have to find clues. Now you were here at the scene of the crime all night," Twilight started.

"Huh! You're not accusing _me_, are you?" Pinkie asked.

"Of course not Pinkie, you are a terrible liar," Night pointed out.

"But maybe you _saw_ something that will help us," Twilight added.

"I saw a silhouette in the moonlight!" Pinkie said.

"Good... Let's retrace your steps," Twilight said.

"And then I chased the culprit down the train towards the caboose, but when I got there, he was gone," Pinke told the two when they got to the caboose.

Twilight and Night looked around and Twilight found something. "A-ha! Our first clue. I think I know who did it, Pinkie," Twilight told her as she put the clue away.

"Already?" Pinkie asked, surprised.

"Yes, but I need more evidence to confirm. Tell me what happened next," Twilight told her.

"I heard somepony else in the dessert car and chased them up to the engine," Pinkie told them. The three headed up there and Pinkie told them, "But when I got there, all I saw was the conductor shoveling coal."

"The conductor, huh?" Twilight asked. She looked in his hat and gasped. "But that doesn't make any sense," Twilight said as she pocketed the evidence. "What happened next, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Well... I went back to the dessert car," Pinkie said as she put on Twilight's hat and started searching the car, but a stern glare from Twilight stopped her. Pinkie gave Twilight back her hat, looking disappointed.

"Yes?" Twilight said, asking her to continue.

"The curtains mysteriously closed, all on their own," Pinkie told them. Night immediately guessed magic.

"Interesting. Anything else?" Twilight asked.

"I heard hoofsteps, a loud thud…" Pinkie started when she ran into the wall, "...and then they were gone! When I opened the curtains, I saw that the portrait by the door was all crooked," she finished. Twilight went up to the picture and looked at it carefully.

"Oh my, what is that?" Twilight asked as she pocketed that too. "What next Pinkie?"

"That's it. I was here guarding the cake the rest of the night," Pinkie answered, but Night and Twilight didn't believe her. "I mean... I slept by the cake the rest of the night," Pinkie admitted.

"And when you woke up, you found the bit marks in the cake?" Night asked rhetorically.

"Exactly," Pinkie answered.

"By Jove, I think I've got it. Call everypony back. We have a cake culprit to catch," Twilight said. Pinkie nodded and headed back to the bedrooms.

"Why are we all here again?" Mulia asked when everyone had gathered.

"I bet you're wondering why you're all here again," Twilight said.

"She's good," Joe noted.

"We have discovered the true culprit of this cake carnage," Twilight told everyone.

"But how?" Gustave asked.

"Well, you see, when committing a crime, it's crucial that one never leaves behind clues, especially an obvious clue like... _this_," Twilight said, pulling out a blue feather.

"A-ha! A blue feather! I knew it was you, Gustave le Grand!" Pinkie said.

Night hoofpalmed himself as Twilight said, "Pinkie, Gustave doesn't have blue feathers."

"No, 'cause he's been dyeing them!" Pinkie said.

"No, Pinkie. Remember how when you chased the suspect to the caboose, they suddenly disappeared? That's because they _flew away_. But the thief _did_ leave a little something behind, didn't you, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"I-I don't even like cake!" Rainbow tried to protest, but it was obvious she was lying.

"So Rainbow Dash did it! Case solved!" Pinkie said.

"Case not solved, because when we went to the engine, I saw the conductor's hat. And inside the hat was... _this_," Twilight said, pulling out a pale pink hair.

"So it _was_ you! That pink hair came from your rainbow-colored mane!" Pinkie said to Rainbow.

"I don't have _pink_ in my mane, _Pinkie_!" Rainbow said.

"So you're wearing a wig?" Pinkie asked as she tried to rip Rainbow's mane off.

"Ow! Cut it out!" Rainbow protested.

"Pinkie, remember? You chased a pony to the engine, where you thought you saw the conductor shoveling coal, but that wasn't the conductor at all. It was... Fluttershy!" Twilight said.

"Oh my," Fluttershy said as she tried to hide.

"You're goin' down, Fluttershy!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie!" Night called out. "Then came the news that the blinds closed on their own, but that is clearly the work of magic."

"But when the thief tried to make their great escape, they left a little addition to the portrait," Twilight said as she pulled out an eyelash. Has anypony else noticed that Rarity is wearing her hair rather differently today?" Twilight asked everyone.

"What? Is it a crime to change one's style now and again? Why, I think it's a crime not to," Rarity said.

"Really?" Twilight asked as she moved Rarity's hair to reveal that her mane was covering the eye without the eyelash.

"Fine, I'm guilty! I wear false eyelashes! Oh, and I took a bite of the cake," Rarity admitted.

"So did I," Fluttershy said.

"Aw nuts, so did I," Rainbow admitted.

"You just made it sound so delectable," Rarity said.

"So tasty," Fluttershy added.

"And boy was it!" Rainbow finished.

"I only meant to take a little, lady-like bite."

"And it was so good."

"Yeah, I just dove right in!"

"But I'm really really sorry," Fluttershy apologized.

"Terribly sorry," Rarity said.

"Sorry, Pinkie," Rainbow said.

"That's okay. At least this mystery is finally solved," Pinkie said.

"But it isn't. We figured out who ate the Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness, but we still don't know who devoured the other bakers' goods," Twilight pointed out.

"You're right, Twilight. You know what we have to do?" Pinkie asked.

"Well... Yes, I do. Do you?" Twilight asked.

"Look for clues!" Pinkie answered. Twilight smiled and gave Pinkie her hat. She smiled and started looking around.

"Well, Pinkie. Did you find the devourer of the desserts?" Twilight asked.

"I most certainly did. It was none other than... the bakers!" Pinkie answered. "First of all, Gustave has mousse in his moustache! And Joe has éclair in his hair! And Mulia has sprinkles in her wrinkles!"

"What do you say, bakers?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Mulia, but Pinkie made your mousse moose sound... _très magnifique_," Gustave apologize.

"And Pinkie's description of your éclairs really did make 'em sound scrumptious," Joe admitted.

" And the way she spoke of your Donutopia, ohh, was too delectable to resist," Mulia added.

"Well, everypony, we finally have the mystery solved," Twilight declared as they pulled into Canterlot.

"Yes, but now we don't have any desserts to enter into ze contest!" Gustave stated.

"I think we can fix that. Come on!" Pinkie told them. With Pinkie's idea in play, they headed over to the contest and revealed a combined version of each dessert. And Night found it really hard to resist eating it.

The judges came along and awarded them with first place. Celestia then came up. "Care for a bite?" Twilight asked her, offering a slice.

"I don't mind if I do," Pinkie answered. She jumped into the air and ate the entirety of the cake in one huge gulp and everypony just laughed at Pinkie's antics.


	13. A Canterlot Wedding Part 1

A Canterlot Wedding Part 1

**Night's POV**

Night and his friends were out having a picnic just outside of Ponyville and things were going well. "Ahh! It is _gorgeous_ out. Just gorgeous!" Rarity commented. The group continued eating when they heard something running their way. They looked and they saw Spike running toward the group.

"Twi… light! …I… have… Lemme just…" Spike started, clearly exhausted. He took a deep breath and let out a plume of fire that turned into a scroll.

Twilight opened up the scroll and started reading.

_Dear Twilight, I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot._

"Wedding?" Twilight asked the others, but none of them knew what Celestia was talking about.

_I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music._

"Oh my goodness! What an honor!" Fluttershy said.

_Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception._

"Hip, hip, hooray!" Pinkie celebrated, knocking a few things in the process.

_Applejack, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception._

"Well, color me pleased as punch!" Applejack said.

_Rainbow Dash I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a sonic rainboom as the bride and groom complete their 'I do''s._

"Yes!" Rainbow shouted excitedly.

_Rarity, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids._

"Princess Celestia wants me to– *unintelligible* ...wedding dress? For a Canterlot wedding... I, ah, ooh, oooh!" Rarity said as she fainted smiling.

_Night, I'd like to discuss your role face to face. I'll explain everything when you get here_

"Why doesn't she say what she wants me to do via letter?" Night asked himself. Twilight shrugged as she continued.

_And as for you, Twilight, you will be playing the most important role of all: Making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Yours, Princess Celestia._

Twilight looked over the letter again and asked, "But... I don't understand. Who's getting married?"

"Oh, wait! Uh, I was probably supposed to give you this one first," Spike said as he gave Twilight another scroll. She rolled her eyes and read it.

_Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and…_

Twilight started then she gasped. "My brother?!" Twilight questioned.

"Wait, you have a brother?" Night asked.

"Your brother's getting married? Congratulations, Twilight! That's great news!" Applejack congratulated.

"Yeah, _great_ news. That I just got from a _wedding invitation_! Not from my brother, but from a piece of paper! Thanks a lot, Shining Armor," Twilight said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Shining Armor? As in, 'Captain of the Royal Guard Shining Armor'?" Night asked.

"You know him?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, we worked together when I was training the Black Guard," Night explained. Twilight then continued.

"But still he couldn't tell me personally?" Twilight asked as she picked up a sandwich and did an imitation of her brother. "Hey, Twilight, just thought you should know I'm making a really big decision that changes everything. Oh, never mind, you'll hear about it when you get the invitation." She then went back to her normal voice. "Princess _Mi Amore Cadenza_? Who in the hoof is that?!" Twilight asked and she snorted in anger.

"Um, Twilight? Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sorry, it's just that Shining Armor and I have always been so close. He's my B.B.B.F.F!" Twilight explained. The group looked at Twilight wondering what B.B.B.F.F meant. "Big Brother Best Friend Forever?" she told them

"Ohhh!" they said.

"Before I came here and learned the importance of friendship, Shining Armor was the only pony I ever really accepted as a friend," Twilight continued.

"So, who's this Princess he's marrying?" Rainbow asked, looking at Night.

"Wish I knew," Night answered, not recognizing the name.

"Well, as one of your P.F.F.'s…" Applejack started and they all gave her stares wondering what that meant. "Pony Friends Forever…" she clarified. "... wanna tell you that I think your brother sounds like a real good guy," she told Twilight.

"He is pretty special," Twilight said with a smile.

The group boarded a train to Canterlot and headed over. "A sonic rainboom? At a _wedding_?! Can you say '_best wedding ever_'?!" Rainbow asked.

"_Best wedding ever_!" Pinkie shouted as they entered a tunnel.

"So you all get to help with the big fancy wedding, but _I'm_ the one who gets to host the bachelor party! I have just one question. What's a bachelor party?" Spike asked.

"It's a celebration on the night before the wedding. Kind of the last party the groom gets being single and is celebrated with other bachelors," Night explained.

"Ohhh," Spike said. The group, minus Twilight, laughed at Spike's response. Night looked and saw Twilight was looking kind of down.

"You okay Twilight?" Night asked her.

"I'm just thinking about Shining Armor. Ever since I moved to Ponyville, we've been seeing each other less and less. And now that he's starting a new family with this 'Princess Mi Amore Ca-whatshername', we'll probably never see each other," Twilight worried.

"He's your brother, and from what I've seen of him, he is a very loyal pony. I'm sure he'll find the time," Night said, trying to reassure her.

"Couldn't seem to make time to tell me he was getting married," Twilight pointed out.

"We're here, we're here!" Pinkie shouted when they reached Canterlot's outskirts. As they entered, a red forcefield filled the train. They passed through it without a problem. Things got even stranger when they exited the train and found a ton of guards by the train station.

"Whoa, what's with all the guards?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm sure they're just taking the necessary precautions. Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies," Rarity said.

"What's going on?" Night asked one of the guards.

"Not my place to tell, Prince Night. Princess Celestia wants to see you," he told him.

"Alright then, lead the way," he said. He saluted and four guards accompanied him. "You all go get your things done, we can talk later," Night told his friends as he left. Looking around, he noticed that the guard's stance was more for fighting an outside threat than a nearby one. They made their way to the throne room where Celestia was talking to an assistant.

"Your highness, Prince Night is here," one of the guards announced.

"Ah, thank you. Return to your posts," Celestia told the guards. They saluted and left as Night headed over to Celestia as her assistant left as well.

"Okay, you care to explain to me why there's a sudden increase in security?" Night asked.

"A threat has been made against Canterlot," Celestia told him.

"What kind of threat?" Night asked.

"The very worrying kind. I don't know who's made this threat, but they sound pretty serious," Celestia explained.

"Let me guess, you want me to oversee security while I'm here?" Night asked.

"I would appreciate it. You'll be working with Shining Armor during this," Celestia told him.

"Where are the Black Guard?" Night asked.

"I have them on the advance lookout. They've also been helping some of the other units with combat training. I just hope it will be enough," Celestia answered.

"Well then, I'd better get started," Night said. He left the throne room where two guards were waiting for him. "Where's the captain?" Night asked them.

"Near the central courtyard," one of them answered.

"Thank you," Night said as he headed over. As he headed over, he saw Shining Armor and Twilight talking.

"You're marrying Cadence! You're marrying Cadence!" Twilight started chanting.

"Did I miss something?" Night asked as he came up.

"Prince Night, it's good to see you again," Shining Armor said.

"Night! There you are," Twilight said as she hugged him.

"Um, what is this?" Shining Armor asked with amusement.

"Oh… uh… well…" Twilight started, unable to find the words. She looked at Night hopefully.

"Don't look at me. You're the one who got herself into this," Night told her smiling.

Shining Armor laughed. "For somepony giving me a lot of pain for not telling them that I was getting married, you sure are hypocritical," he said.

"Your thing is bigger than mine," Twilight countered.

"Should I come back later?" Night asked.

"Oh no, it's fine," Shining Armor said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important," Cadence said as she came up.

"Cadence!" Twilight shouted excitedly. She ran up to her and started to do a dance. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

"What are you doing?" Cadence asked, sounding off.

"Cadence, it's me, Twilight!" she told her.

"Uh-huh," Cadence answered, sounding uninterested.

"You feeling okay Cadence?" Night asked.

"I'm fine," Cadence said in a way that made Night suspicious.

"I've gotta get back to my station, but Cadence will be checking in with all of you to see how things are going. I think I speak for both of us when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right, dear?" Shining Armor asked his fiance.

"Absolutely," Cadence said with a grin, but Night didn't trust it.

"Well, we'll let you get to it," Shining Armor said to Twilight.

"That was…" Night started.

"Weird?" Twilight finished.

"Yeah. I'll be overseeing security, but can you keep an eye on Cadence? I have to make sure everything is in place," Night told her.

"I was going to do that anyway. I'll see you soon," Twilight said as she gave Night a quick kiss on the cheek and headed off. Night did as well and asked one of the guards to tell Starry Sky that he wanted to speak to her.

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight headed toward the kitchen where Applejack was working on the food. "Cake, check. Ice sculpture, check. Best darn bite-size apple fritter you ever tasted…" Applejack said as Twilight checked off the list and she was given an apple fritter.

"Mmm. Check," Twilight said.

She looked around and saw Spike with the figures of Shining Armor and Cadence. "I do. Do you?" Spike said with a deep voice before it turned high. "I do!" He then starts to have the figures kiss when Twilight glared at him. Spike laughed nervously and set them down.

"Hiya, Princess!" Applejack said and Twilight saw that Cadence had entered.

"Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza," Cadence requested in a way that didn't sound like a request.

"Hiya, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. You come to check out what's on the menu for your big day?" Applejack asked.

"I have!" she answered. Applejack gave her one of the apple fritters and Cadence took a bite. "Delicious! I love-love-love them," she said, but Twilight could tell she was lying.

"Aw, shucks. Why don't you take a few to go? I know how you brides can be. So busy, you forget to get a little somethin' in your belly," Applejack told Cadence, giving her some of the fitters. Once Applejack wasn't looking, Cadence threw the fitters in a trash can.

"Did… you see what she…" Twilight asked Applejack, but she had already continued her work.

Twilight then headed over to Rarity to see how the dresses were coming. "Oh, you should have seen how she acted back there. I don't know when she changed, but she changed!" Twilight told Rarity before doing her best Cadence impression. "'Please, call me Princess Mi Amore Cadenza'."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Cadence asked as she came in.

"Your highness! Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion," Rarity told her.

"Uh-huh. Is my dress ready?" Cadence asked with little enthusiasm.

"Yes, of course. Um, I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results!" Rarity said proudly as she showed Cadence the dress.

"I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train," she told Rarity, who wrote down the request. "And those should be a different color," Cadence said, referring to the bridesmaid's dresses.

"I think they're lovely," Twinkleshine said.

"Me too!" Minuette agreed.

"I love them," Lyra added.

A cold glare from Cadence shut them up. "Make them a different color," she confirmed. She and the bridesmaids then left.

"Gee, maybe her name should be 'Princess Demandy-pants'," Twilight commented.

Cadence then headed toward where Pinkie was having the reception and Twilight hid nearby where she could hear. "Okay, let me see. We've been over the games… the dances… I think this reception is gonna be perfect! Don't you?" Pinkie asked Cadence.

"Perfect! ...If we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party," Cadence commented.

"Thank you!" Pinkie said, not seeing the insult.

Later that day, Twilight and her friends, minus Night, headed over to a restaurant to relax. "Bet I can guess what you're all thinking. Cadence is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever," Twilight said. Her friends looked at her surprised.

"Who, me?" Spike asked in a high voice holding the Cadence figure.

"Spike! That goes on the cake," Applejack told him.

"Twilight, whatever are you talking about? Cadence is an absolute gem!" Rarity protested.

"Rarity, she was so demanding!" Twilight pointed out.

"Well, of course she is! Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day?" Rarity asked.

"Applejack, did you know that after she told you how much she just 'love-love-loved' your hors d'eouvres, she threw them in the trash?" Twilight asked her.

"Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's," Applejack said.

"No, she was just being fake and totally insincere!" Twilight told her.

"She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal," Fluttershy said.

"See? Rude!" Twilight said.

"But he _was_ singing really off-key," Fluttershy pointed out as the bird in question appeared and sang very off-key.

"Pinkie Pie, you had to have noticed how Cadance treated–" Twilight started but stopped when she saw her and Spike taking the bride and groom figures and having them kiss. "Never mind. Rainbow Dash, you're with me, right?" Twilight asked, looking for her support.

"Sorry, Twi. Been too busy prepping for my sonic rainboom to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude," Rainbow said as she stretched her wings.

"There you are," Night said as he came up, looking really tired.

"You okay?" Rainbow asked.

"I've been 'training' some of the other units. And by training, I mean getting them to do stuff. The younger units are able to get the idea, but the older ones don't seem to get it. One of the commanders was saying things that were borderline treason," Night explained as he slammed his head into the table.

"That bad, huh?" Applejack asked.

"Yep. At least I can rely on the Black Guard if things go wrong," Night said.

"What could possibly happen here?" Rarity asked.

"You said it yourself. 'Royal weddings do bring out the strangest ponies'," Night quoted back.

"So Night, do you agree with Twilight about the princess?" Applejack asked.

"Cadence? I don't know what, but something has changed about her. I've met her before and she wasn't like what I saw today," Night told them.

"The princess is about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves," Rarity said. Twilight slammed her hoof on the table.

"And _I'm_ sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Shining Armor, let alone marry him!" Twilight stated.

"Think maybe you're bein' just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?" Applejack asked.

"Uh-huh," everyone but Night agreed.

"I am _not_ being possessive, and I am _not_ taking it out on Cadance! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even _be_ a wedding!" Twilight shouted as she slammed her hoof on the table again and walked away.

Twilight went over to Shining Armor's home and saw two guards wearing the colors of the Black Guard standing outside. She went up and knocked on the door and her brother answered.

"Twily!" Shining Armor said excitedly as he let her in. "Your big brother's looking pretty good, don't you think?" he asked her. He then saw the look on Twilight's face. "Huh. Everything okay?" he asked.

"We need to talk. I think you're making a big–" Twilight started when she was interrupted by Cadence clearing her throat.

"Oh, uh, hi, sweetie," Shining Armor said when he saw her.

"She sure has a way of sneaking up on people," Twilight commented to herself.

"Could I speak to you for a moment, dear?" Cadence asked Shining Armor, going into another room.

"Better see what she wants," Shining Armor said as he followed Cadence much to Twilight's worry. She then heard their voices muffled by the door.

"Look, we need to talk," Cadence said.

"I'm here to talk," Shining Armor said.

"It's about your sister, okay?"

"I– look, look, she's okay–"

"Just... listen to me, alright?"

"I'm listening, I'm listening," Shining Armor said as Cadence seemed to notice something. Twilight got closer to the door. She opened it a little so she could see in and watched.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear I didn't want you to wear that," Cadence said, pointing to something on Shining Armor's uniform.

"This was my favorite uncle's," he told her.

"And?"

"And I think I should wear it."

"Are you disagreeing with me?"

"I guess I am– Ah!" Shining Armor started as he touched his head like it was in pain.

"Oh, dear. Are you getting another one of your headaches?" Cadence asked. She then used her magic on Shining Armor and his eyes went crazy. It looked like she was trying to control him. "Feeling better?" she asked Shining Armor

"She isn't just unpleasant and rude. She's downright evil!" Twilight said in shock. She ran for the door.

**Mountain Cliff's POV**

Cliff was standing outside the captain's home keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Many of the other units had a lot of wild speculation about the increase in security, but Lieutenant Starry Sky told them the real reason, and it met up with the popular speculation. "Still think anything is going to happen?" he asked Corporal "Digger".

"We'll see. I hope something doesn't happen, but one can never be too sure. That's what we trained for," "Digger" said. The door behind them suddenly opened and the captain's sister ran out of the house.

"Twilight!" he heard Captain Shining Armor shout.

"Digger" signaled Cliff to see what was going on inside. Cliff looked in to see the captain and the princess close together. "Is something wrong sir?" he asked.

"N-no Private," he answered. Not seeing anything wrong in the house he closed the door and took back up his post.

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight didn't stop running after she left Shining Armor's place and ran all the way to where she and her friends were staying. "Shining Armor's in real trouble! You have to help–" Twilight started when she saw her friends in dresses. "Dresses? What are you–?" she asked.

"Can you believe it? We're gonna be Princess Mi Amore Cadenza's new bridesmaids!" Fluttershy said excitedly.

"_New_ bridesmaids? What happened to her _old_ bridesmaids?" Twilight asked.

"She didn't say. But she did tell us that she would love-love-_love_ it if we'd fill in for them," Applejack said.

"Seeing as we've been working so hard and everything," Rarity added.

"And you had your doubts about her," Applejack said.

"Told you she was an absolute gem!" Rarity stated.

"You sure this is what I should wear? Doesn't seem all that aerodynamic," Rainbow said.

"Hmm. I'll see what I can do," Rarity told her.

Twilight left the room, going to her room. "Twilight!" Night called out. "You okay?" he asked when he saw the sad look on her face.

"She's gotten to them, we're on our own," Twilight told him.

"What are you talking about?" Night asked. After heading to her room, Twilight explained everything to him. "I wonder if she's possessed or something?" Night wondered.

"We don't know that. Still, I have to stop this," Twilight told him.

"Well, be careful. I have to keep an eye on things while Shining Armor is at the rehearsal," Night told her.

"That's funny, coming from you," Twilight said.

"Fair point," Night commented. The two shared a quick chuckle and Night headed out. "Sleep well," he said.

"Goodnight," Twilight said as he closed the door. She decided to get some sleep as well, knowing tomorrow was going to be big. She'd make sure of that.

Twilight awoke the next day and headed to the rehearsal. She was late, but it wouldn't matter. "Hey... has anypony seen Twilight?" She heard Shining Armor ask.

"I'm here! I'm _not_ gonna stand next to her! And neither should you!" Twilight shouted.

"I'm sorry, I... I don't know why she's acting like this," Shining Armor told Cadence.

"Maybe we should just ignore her," Cadence said coldly.

"You have to listen to me!" Twilight shouted.

"Oh, goodness! Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm fine," Twilight answered.

"Ya sure about that?" Applejack asked. Twilight put Applejack's hat in her face as Twilight stepped forward.

"I've got something to say! She's _evil_!" Twilight announced. Shining Armor stepped in front of Cadence as everypony started chattering, concerned. "She's been horrible to my friends, she's obviously done something to her bridesmaids, and if that wasn't enough, I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all" Twilight said, making what she saw Cadence do last night at the end. Twilight cornered her smiling, knowing she had her.

Cadence started crying. "Why are you doing this to me?!" She asked as she ran away.

"Because you're evil!" Twilight shouted after her. She then teleported to the doors as Cadence ran out. "Evil! And if I don't stop you, you're gonna ruin my brother's life!" She turned around, her mission complete and ran into Shining Armor, who was glaring at her.

"You want to know why my eyes went all *way his eyes went*? Nuh! Because ever since I started having to perform my protection spell, I've been getting terrible migraines. Cadence hasn't been casting spells on me. She's been using her magic to _heal_ me! And she decided to replace her bridesmaids because she found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so that they could meet Canterlot royalty! And if she hasn't been on her best behavior with your friends, it's because with me being so busy, she's had to make all the decisions about the wedding!" Shining Armor stated.

"I was just trying to–" Twilight started, but was cut off.

"She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to _you_! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride," Shining Armor continued. Twilight felt hurt, but her brother wasn't done. "And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all." Twilight looked at her friends for support.

"C'mon, y'all. Let's go check on the princess," Applejack said. They walked past her, not even as much as a glance at her. Twilight then saw Princess Celestia.

"You have a lot to think about," she told Twilight. That was the nail in the coffin for Twilight, as she started crying, thinking about what she just did. Could she and Night be wrong about Cadence? Twilight wasn't even looking at anything when she felt something touch her side.

She looked up and saw Cadence with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry!" Twilight apologized.

"You _will_ be," Cadence said. Before Twilight could react, green flames surrounded her.

"What are you doing?!" somepony asked. Twilight looked and saw two pegasi wearing Black Guard colors holding spears charge at Cadence. Cadence didn't even flinch and threw the two guards in with Twilight as the fire turned into a sphere and started to fall into the ground. The guards tried to break the sphere but their spears disintegrated on impact. Twilight shouted for help as the sphere fell through the ground.

**And cliffhanger. I know, fun when that comes up. Tune in next time.**


	14. A Canterlot Wedding Part 2

A Canterlot Wedding Part 2

**Twilight's POV**

Twilight couldn't see a thing, but she heard other voices. "What in the name of Equestria was that," one of them asked.

"I don't know Corporal, but we need to get back to the palace," the second voice asked. Twilight guessed they were the two guards that got pulled down with her. "Is anypony else here?" he then asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," Twilight answered as she provided some light with her horn.

"You okay?" the second pony asked.

"I'm okay," she answered.

"Any idea how to get out of this Lieutenant?" the first pony asked.

"No clue Sprint," the Lieutenant answered.

"Where are we?" Twilight asked.

That's when Cadence appeared around them, but it looked more like a reflection. "_The caves beneath Canterlot_, _once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside_. _And now_, _your prison_," she told them.

"Can anyone hear us?!" the Lieutenant shouted. Cadence laughed.

"_I__t's no use_. _No one can hear you_. _And no one will ever think to look for you_, _either_. _Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist_, _which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans_," Cadence explained.

"Plans? What plans?" Twilight asked.

"_The plans I have for your brother_, _of course_," Cadence answered.

"Don't you _dare_ do anything to my brother, you... you monster!" Twilight shouted, her horn's energy intensifying.

"You're the one who sent the threat to Canterlot," the Lieutenant realized.

"_So you figured it out, Lieutenant Havoc Winds, good for you. Shame that you won't be able to warn anypony and the only way to stop me is to catch me_!" Cadence said.

Twilight started shooting magic at Cadence, but she kept vanishing from the walls and went somewhere else. "Ma'am, you have to calm down. You're going to hit us," Corporal Sprint warned. Twilight ignored him and fired at the wall. It blew apart to reveal Cadence sitting there. Twilight saw her and went to finish it.

"No! Wait! Ugh!" Cadence said as Twilight tackled her with the guard right behind her. "Please! Don't hurt me!" Cadence asked and she looked up and saw Twilight. "Twilight, it's me! Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. The Cadance who brought you down here was an imposter," Cadence told her, but Twilight wasn't buying it.

"Likely story!" Twilight told her.

Cadence then got out from under her and started doing their old greeting. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves…"

"...and do a little shake," they finished together. Twilight then realized this _was_ Cadence.

"You remember me!" Twilight said as she and Cadence hugged.

"Of course I do. How could I forget the filly I love to sit for the most?" she asked.

"Your highness, are you okay?" Lieutenant Havoc asked.

"I'm okay, but we need to get back up to the surface," Cadence said. The four then heard laughter from the other end of a large tunnel they were in and saw a flicker of light.

"We have to get out of here. We have to stop her!" Twilight said and the four started heading towards it. They tried to find a cave to the surface, but they all looked the same. They eventually saw a massive ravine with a flicker of light on the other side. Nearby was an old minecart that probably hadn't been used in a long time. Cadence ran up and tried to push the cart, but it was hampered by rocks. Twilight used her magic and lifted the rock out of the way and put Cadence in the cart. She and the guards pushed and got the minecart moving with Twilight hanging off the side and the guards flying beside them. The cart slammed into a barrier sending Twilight and Cadence flying. Cadence spread her wings as Twilight held on to her. They landed on the other side of the ravine to see that the light they saw was just a couple of crystals.

"Oh, we're never going to save him," Cadence said.

"We'll make it your highness," Lieutenant Havoc said. "Sprint, see if you can find a way out."

"You got it, sir," Corporal Sprint said as he flew up higher. "I think I've got something."

Twilight looked up and saw it too. A hole in the ceiling that provided the flicker they followed earlier. Twilight teleported herself, Cadence, and Lieutenant Havoc up near the hole as Corporal Sprint flew up to them. The path was then blocked by 'Cadence's' old bridesmaids, clearly under some kind of mind control. "You're not going anywhere," they said. The two Black Guards jumped in front of Twilight and Cadence to protect them, but Twilight could tell they were somewhat reluctant to attack. Cadence then teleported a boutique of flowers to her and waved them in front of the bridesmaids. They focused on it as she threw the boutique away from them and they jumped after it. "I want it!" they shouted.

"Nice thinking, your highness," Corporal Sprint commented.

The four got up to the hole and pushed away a statue that blocked the doorway that had a hole to let in the light. They found themselves in the lower floors of the castle. "She wasn't kidding about where we were," Lieutenant Havoc stated. Twilight then saw two other members of the Black Guard patrolling the corridor and they spotted the group.

"Lieutenant Havoc? What happened to you sir?" one of them asked.

"Long story sergeant, where's Prince Night?" Lieutenant Havoc asked.

"What's going on?" Night asked as he showed up. "Twilight! You're alright!" Night shouted as he hugged her. Twilight hugged back till Cadence coughed. "Cadence, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the wedding!" Night asked, confused.

"The Cadence at the wedding isn't me. She's a Changeling," Cadence explained.

"Sprint, find Lieutenant Starry Sky and tell her to sound a warning," Night ordered. He saluted and flew off. "Everypony else, with me. We have an imposter to catch," Night said as the three remaining guards followed him.

**Night's POV**

The group headed to the wedding and on the way met Lieutenant Dawnbreaker and two other guards and they followed him. Night was personally glad that he took the Black Guard off advance recon for the wedding so they could help guard the castle. He knew he could rely on them. They made it in time, as Celestia started to say the words to make the marriage official, Twilight opened the doors. "_Stop_!" she shouted, with Night and the Black Guard right behind her. The unicorns prepared to fire beams as the pegasi and earth ponies pointed spears at 'Cadence'. Ponies started talking, wondering what was going on.

"Night, what's going on? Has the threat revealed itself?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, and you were about to marry it to Shining Armor," Night accused, pointing at 'Cadence'. Ponies called out in shock at Night's accusation, but Celestia just looked at Twilight slightly disappointed.

"Why are you trying to ruin my special day?" 'Cadence' asked while crying.

"Because it's not _your_ special day! It's _mine_!" Cadence said as the guards made a path for her.

Ponies gasped when they saw the other Cadence. 'Cadence' looked surprised as Night smiled. "What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids?" she asked.

"Flower boutique," Cadence answered.

"Clever. But you're still too late," 'Cadence said.

"I-I don't understand. How can there be two of 'em?" Applejack asked.

"She's a Changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them," Cadence explained. 'Cadence' surrounded herself in green magic and a black bug-like pony took her place.

"Right you are, Princess. And as Queen of the Changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow Changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!" the queen boasted.

"They'll never get the chance! Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us!" Cadence told her.

The Changeling chuckled. "Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear?" she asked Shining Armor. Shining Armor nodded robotically. Cadence started to run to her fiance, but the Changeling stopped her. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you?" she asked. Cadence stepped back as the guards started to move in slowly. "Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it."

Ponies looked outside and sure enough, an army of smaller creatures similar to the queen were hitting the shield. The crowd panicked and ponies started running out of the room. "Lieutenants, take the rest of the guard and start mobilizing a defense. Tell the commanders to operate at their discretion," Night told them.

"You got it," they said before they ran out of the room after the ponies that were running away.

"He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now. And, I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the Royal Guard," the Changeling said.

"Not my Shining Armor!" Cadence said with worry.

"Soon, my Changeling army will breakthrough. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria!" the Changeling declared.

"No. You won't," Celestia said, glaring at the Changeling. "You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, I can protect my subjects from you!" Celestia fired a yellow magic beam at the Changeling, who promptly countered with her own green beam. Celestia was winning at first, but the Changeling started to overpower her. An explosion ripped through the air and Celestia fell to the ground.

"Celestia!" Night shouted as he flew over to her to see if she was alright with the rest of his friends right behind her.

"Ah! Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming it has made me even more powerful than Celestia!" the Changeling boasted.

"The Elements of Harmony. You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen," Celestia told them. Twilight and her friends nodded, but Night turned to face the queen.

"You six go. I'll buy you some time," Night said as he glared at the queen.

"Be careful Night," Twilight said as she and her friends headed off.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" the queen asked.

"You harmed my sister, I won't let you harm anyone else," Night said coldly.

"Funny that you talk about harming defending your family. By that policy, you should be defending _me_ from the Elements," she said.

"As if. We aren't family," Night told her.

"Oh, but we _are_. I'm not surprised my sister never mentioned me to you. You were too young to remember me," she stated.

"What are you talking about?" Night asked, wondering where she was going with this.

"Before I became Chrysalis, I was Crystal. Your aunt," Chrysalis answered.

"What? Impossible!" Night shouted.

"Oh but it's true. Just ask Celestia. She clearly remembers me, much to her denial," Chrysalis said.

"Is this true?" Night asked her.

"Yes, it is. She disappeared the day after you were born," Celestia explained.

"It's my sister's fault really. She turned me into this of her own free will. And to think, I'll never get the chance to thank her. Oh, it would have been so great to see the look on her face when she sees me," Chrysalis said.

"You think we're family, but we aren't," Night said as he fired beams at Chrysalis. She dodged them easily and fired her own at Night. He put up a shield and turned it into another beam which clashed with Chrysalis'. Night jumped out of the way of her attack and lightning came through the roof. Night added its energy to his own and fired once again. Chrysalis dodged and fired a beam at Night's horn, causing an explosion. Night fell to the ground and Chrysalis stood on his neck. The alicorn spun and sent blades of air at the Changeling. Chrysalis dodged out of the way as the shield started to crumble. Changelings flew into the room and aimed at Night.

"No! Take care of the other two. This one's mine," Chrysalis ordered. They complied, leaving Night to face the queen.

Night used his lightning to charge up his next attack, but before he could, Chrysalis fired a beam at him, hitting the point where the lightning met his horn and it exploded in Night's face. "Night!" Cadence shouted. Night barely heard her as he fell to the ground and the world faded to black.

Night opened his eyes feeling very heavy. He looked around and found Cadence trapped to the ground with some kind of slime. Looking at his own hooves, they had the same slime on them. Looking up, he saw two Changelings finishing a cocoon around Celestia. "You won't get away with this! Twilight and her friends will–" Cadence started when six Changelings brought Twilight and the others into the room.

"You were saying?" Chrysalis asked mockingly. She then turned towards Twilight and the others. "You do realize the reception's been canceled, don't you? Go! Feed!" Chrysalis ordered. The Changelings flew out of the room and Chrysalis closed the door behind them. "It's funny, really. Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along. Sure, my nephew was as well, but he was more focused on something that could hide from plain sight," Chrysalis started.

"'Nephew'?" the girls asked, looking at Night, who was glaring at Chrysalis.

"Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct!" Chrysalis continued like the others never spoke. She broke out into laughter as multiple explosions were heard back to back. "Seems the Black Guard is putting up more of a fight than the rest of the royal guard. Funny, Equestria had a powerful army back in the day," Chrysalis commented as she looked out the window.

"Sorry, Twi. We should've listened to you," Applejack apologized.

"It's not your fault. She fooled everypony," Twilight said.

"Hmm, I did, didn't I?" Chrysalis said as she looked back out the window overlooking the battle.

Twilight, seeing that the queen was distracted, moved up to Cadence and freed her. "Quick! Go to him while you still have the chance!" she whispered. As Cadence went up to Shining Armor, Twilight freed Night as well. "You alright?" she asked.

"Not really. Got me right in the horn. I can't use my magic right now," Night told her. Cadence, meanwhile, was trying to snap Shining Armor out of his mind control. Her horn sparked and a heart popped out and flew in front of Shining Armor's face and broke Chrysalis's control.

"Wha– where... huh? Is...is the wedding over?" Shining Armor asked in a daze.

"It's _all_ over!" Chrysalis said, landing in front of them.

"Your spell! Perform your spell!" Twilight shouted.

"What good would that do? My Changelings already roam free," Chrysalis said.

Shining Armor tried to use his spell, but nothing happened. "My power is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them," he said.

"My love will give you strength," Cadence told him.

"What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment," Chrysalis mocked, looking over the battlefield once more.

Shining Armor and Cadence combined their power and it was starting to build, as Night could feel the energy off of it. He wasn't the only one, as Chrysalis turned to see what was happening just as the two unleashed the protection spell, sending all the Changelings to the Desolate Zone. Seeing that Celestia was free, Night and Twilight ran up to her. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You have a real wedding to put together," she told Twilight.

"While Twilight does that, we have a lot to talk about," Night told Celestia.

"I'll tell you what I know, but I only know a part of the story," Celestia told him. The two headed off to the throne room so they could talk without anypony interrupting them. "I don't know when it all began, but I know that mother and aunt Crystal got into some kind of argument before mother married father. I saw her every now and again, but each time she seemed to slowly be changing. Like she was slowly falling into madness. After you were born, we never saw her again. I know that aunt Crystal was trying to perform some kind of spell, something that had to do with father, but mother managed to stop her," Celestia explained.

"So, you think that whatever the spell was turned aunt Crystal into what we saw today?" Night asked.

"I can only guess. With both our parents dead we won't be able to find out the whole truth, and even if they were alive, I doubt they would tell us," Celestia said. The two stood in silence as Night thought everything over. Still, there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'd better check up on the guards. To see if we took any casualties," Night told Celestia and he turned to leave.

"Alright, go ahead. I need some time alone," Celestia said. Night closed the door behind him and headed down toward the commander's area of the royal guard base to get everything from them. A few ponies were hurt, and some would be out for a few weeks, but nopony was killed. Seemed the Changelings were more interested in keeping ponies alive then trying to kill them.

Over the next few days, Twilight and Cadence had gotten the wedding all sorted out. And now that there was no active threat to Canterlot now, Shining Armor was able to relieve some of the pressure. At the wedding, Night was near the back with the other two guards in the room, just in case. Cadence's dress turned out amazing. She and Shining Armor stood in front of Celestia. "Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the _real_ Princess Mi Amore Cadenza–" Celestia started when Cadence interrupted.

"Princess Cadence is fine," she said.

"The union of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable," Celestia said. "May we have the rings please?" she asked Spike. "I now pronounce you mare and colt!" Celestia declared as she put the rings on Shining Armor and Cadence's horns. The two then stood on the balcony overlooking the center courtyard and waved to the massive crowd that appeared. Night stood next to Twilight as she, Celestia, and the rest of their friends watched the newlyweds. "This is your victory as much as there's. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn," Celestia told Twilight. Shining Armor and Cadence then kissed and Night noticed that Rainbow wasn't moving. He hit her side and she remembered what she was supposed to do. She flew off and unleashed her Sonic Rainboom.

Later that night, everypony was at the celebration as Luna came up. "Hello, everypony. Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"Just 100% of everything," Night answered.

"Let's get this party started!" Pinkie shouted from the DJ stand as the music started. Night stood on the sides as the ponies started dancing around Shining Armor and Cadence when Twilight came up to him.

"So, are we going to dance?" Twilight asked.

"Don't complain if I step on your hoof," Night told her. Twilight laughed.

"You'd think going to dances would make one good at dancing," Twilight joked.

"Hey, going _to_ a dance and _dancing_ are two entirely different things," Night countered.

"Oh come on," Twilight said as she pulled him onto the dance floor. It turned out Night wasn't horrible at dancing, but he wasn't great either. Thankfully, neither was Twilight. Still, they had a good time. Once everything was over, Twilight went to open the door to the carriage for Shining Armor and Cadence as Night watched with the rest of his friends. Before they left though, Cadence threw the boutique and the bridesmaids, and Rarity for some reason, went to catch it but it bounced off their hoofs and another pony caught it. Night looked surprised when he saw that it was in Twilight's hooves. She looked at Night red as a tomato and Night felt himself heating up as their friends looked at them with amusement, mainly Rarity. The two regained their composure as the carriage pulled away. "Now _this_ was a great wedding," Twilight said.

"Oh, yeah? Just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party!" Spike said. Night rolled his eyes and laughed with the rest of his friends.

_**That wraps up Season 2 of my MLP storyline. Stay tuned for Season 3.**_


End file.
